The World Among Strangers
by And Momo was Loco
Summary: The Planet of Tanryth has fallen into the clutches of the Crowned Legion.When the Divine Order of Saints Underground  DOSU ,a rebel group, attempts a coup d'etat it goes awry they must leave the planet.Will their new life in Edge be better? CloudxOC
1. Prologue

Prologue

I've always wanted to leave this planet, ever since the Crowned Legion rose to power. Before then Tanryth was a beautiful planet abundant with exotic plants and animals, beautiful beaches and massive, gorgeous cities. The capital city, Marhyn, was filled with colourful botanical gardens, music and most importantly happy people. Now that the C.L. is in power everything is the complete opposite. Everyone is downtrodden, stressed and overworked. The Prime Minister of Tanryth, Master Darson, and his group of government officials have implemented crazy laws such as extending the work hours of the people, especially the impoverished, and decreasing the pay. Lately he has been ordering that anyone who disagrees to work these outrages hours will be publically flogged and branded. I have witnessed a few of these public occurrences, and trust me, they are quite demeaning. After I grew extremely tired of being submissive to the Crowned Legion and decided to do something about their reign of terror. That's why I joined the Divine Order of Saints Underground.

The DOSU was nothing to mess with. They were a group of ordinary people just wanting to restore Tanryth to what it used to be. Before I joined, the group it was quite controlled. They held secret meetings, and they had a few protests and rallies from time to time. Now, after my joining, we burn down governmental buildings, have stake outs, and we've even made hit lists. We're now ready to launch our first coup d'état tomorrow. I'm quite excited about it actually, but I wonder, truly wonder, if this will actually work out the way we want it to.


	2. Chapter One: The Finalization

Chapter One: The Finalization

The DOSU hideout wasn't your typical hide out. It was located in the basement of the abandoned public library in Marhyn. Since the C.L. banned all forms a literature being read (except for

governmental pamphlets) the library and bookstores were all closed down. If someone is even caught discussing books or even reading them they are put through all kinds of hell. Litvenne came close

to being caught reading something twice. She's lucky.

Litvenne Marroue was the type of girl who you would consider to be your average female bookworm. No matter what one would do or say to her or around her, her piercing, purple eyes would never

lift from the pages. She had long, flowing black hair and soft tanned skin. She was rather short and small for the age of twenty –two, but she was way too intelligent for the age. I always thought she

was smart. I'm happy she reads.

In DOSU, Litvenne was the go-to girl for decoding secret messages and writing them. She's also good at relaying information. Today she was in the hideout sitting in a small alcove reading a book.

For some reason she seemed off to me. Though she hardly talks anyway, I still sensed something wrong. I approached her with caution.

"Hi, Venne. What's up?" I asked her. She sighed sadly.

"Nothing, I've been sitting here for about an hour. Fayne came down for a few but then went back out to get some food. You?" She huffed, all the while not bothering to lift her solid glance on the

book. I reclined back onto the wall.

"I just got back from the gym. You know your girl has to hit the gym up to get her beach body right, so when they open back up again I can impress the boys." I joked. She chuckled. Hell, I already 

_know _I look good.

"Yeah, if the beaches ever open up again. Notice that the government has closed the beaches down for about five years now. It's great that you work out at least, Zharelle. We all have to stay

healthy in some way, shape or form." She responded. I nodded my head in agreement. She's right. I can't even remember the last time I went to the beach, and I'm only twenty-three!

I looked around to see where everyone was. Well, I already knew where Fayne was, but I didn't know where Adam, Carson or Vasile was.

"Litvenne, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They all went to go borrow weapons from B.A.S.E. Fayne wanted me to ask you if you still had your sword handy. You know you're gonna need it tonight." I sighed. I didn't want to be reminded of

later on. I already felt that something was going to go bad.

"Yeah I know. Let's just hope that Zhora didn't take it the last time she broke into my house." I groaned. Zhora is my twin sister. Ever since birth we have seemed to be polar opposites. With

exception of both of us being beautiful, intelligent and active, she was known as "the brains of the family", and I was always known as "that hot chick that played sports". You see, everything Zhora did

pissed me off and vice versa because we both craved what the other possessed. She wanted to be an athletic champ, and I just wanted to be known as the academically inclined one. After she found

out that I won a championship for a sport I played, she totally flipped her lid and became a total bitch (as if she weren't one already) and vowed to never speak to me again. Now that she's in cahoots

with the government, she'll do anything to have my head on a silver platter and her name in flashing lights.

"Well, she probably didn't, knowing that you're the only one that can actually use it. Listen, why don't you call Fayne and ask her to pick it up? You have to stay here anyway." Litvenne suggested. I

silently agreed and picked up the phone to call Fayne.

When the whole group got back to the hideout, we discussed the finalized plans of the coup d'état. Carson, the red-haired, handsome strong leader of our group, decided our placement.

"Zharelle and Fayne will be going into the Federal Hall via the roof. Adam and Vasile will be going in from the underground, and I will be flying solo by going through a secret entrance I made a few

days ago. Any questions?" he asked, his deep voice pervading the room. Fayne cleared her throat.

"Clearly you want to go by yourself because you think you're some bad-ass." Fayne growled. Carson gave her a vicious look.

"That's totally not true. As the leader of this group it's my obligation to put myself in danger. However, though you're correct I'm happy you realize something. At least you can recognize some things

through those damn pink streaks in your hair." He retorted. That really fired her up. She hates when people make rude comments about her choice of hair, makeup or clothing. "Alright, guys. Let's look

at the bigger picture here. In order for this to be successful we must get rid of the Prime Minister's son, Varrez. With him dead they must find someone else outside of the family to be the next-in-line

because Varrez is his only son." The rest of us cringed at this. We were quite apprehensive and nervous about our first kill. Yeah, we may be considered a terrorist group, but it's very hard to kill

another human being as if it were nothing.

"Ok, well I guess you're going to do the killing, correct?" Vasile questioned.

"Of course I am! You know he has to pay for what he did to my sister! He let his animalistic friends of his rape her!" Carson growled. Yeah, he was ready to kill him. I could sense the bloodlust in his

voice. His tone teemed with lustful anger.

"Well, let's get this show on the road then." Adam suggested.

Well all moved out from the meeting room and split up to make our way towards our posts.

Author's Note: Chapter Three will be up soon! Everyone please review! I need feedback and suggestions! Thanks 333


	3. Chapter Two: The Final Hour of Our Hero

Chapter Three: The Final Hour of Our Hero

The night was dark, the darkest I've ever seen it. There was eerie, thick fog around town. As Fayne and I ran silently in the night I began to feel odd. My stomach clenched as if it were telling me to turn

back now. Believe me, I wanted to follow my instinct, but something inside me told me to keep forward. We were nearing Federal Hall, and all I wanted to do was vomit. At this point I felt so sick that I

needed to stop and catch my breath. Fayne looked at me in concern.

"You ok?" She asked softy. I nodded quietly. I didn't want to be too loud. There were guardsmen that were usually out and about at this time.

We got to a building three blocks away from Federal Hall and began to climb up it. After that we just jumped from roof to roof until we got to Federal Hall. Thankfully the way Federal Hall was situated

made it easy for us to find a way to get into the building from the roof. All one had to do was open the trap door and descend two flights of stairs, and they were on the second floor.

On the second floor we were waiting quietly in the shadows for Carson to message us. After five minutes of waiting, we finally received his message, and he told us to go to the main floor and wait by

main entrance to the Meeting Area. We scurried down to the area, and we stood there in front of the doors waiting for him to relay more instructions. As we were waiting I began to feel that same

nervousness that I felt outside. This time, it was worse. I began to shake, my body could hardly hold itself up and I was sweating. My pupils dilated, and I felt as if I was going to vomit profusely. What's

wrong with me? I can't even fathom my surroundings anymore. I slowly turned to Fayne.

"Do you- do you think that Car-Cars-s-s-on is going to k-k-k-ki-kill him?" I stammered in a whisper. She frowned. This assured me that she didn't know what the hell was going on either.

"I don't know, but we both know that Carson Tarms never goes back on his word. Just calm down. It's not like you're doing anything special." She whispered back. Suddenly we received another

message.

Girls:

I want you to go in and act as if you are a part of a workers' union that is inquiring about raising wages. This will give us time to act. If things get too out of hand you must attack. We will come in after

the attack.

-Carson

After reading this message we cautiously knocked on the door. An extremely tall man with a rough look gave us a grim smile.

"Mr. Darson, it seems that a pair of ladies would like to have a word with you," said the man with a sinister tone. There were a few chuckles here and there, and then someone cleared their throat. The

chuckles ceased.

"Well, I really don't feel like being social right now, but whatever. Send them in." responded Mr. Darson. The man shoved us into the room and closed the door.

The room was a massive, ornate conference room filled with statues of past leaders and important figures in Tanrythan history. In the middle of the room was a large table with about twenty or so

seats, but only ten were filled. To my dismay Zhora was actually sitting in the seat next to Mr. Darson. The man motioned for us to have a seat. We nervously sat down in two empty seats across from

Zhora and Mr. Darson. The twosome gave us evil looks all the while.

"So what brings you here, ladies?" Mr. Darson asked. I gulped, leaving time for Fayne to answer.

"Well, we're from the workers' union of Panthras, and we wanted to inquire about an increase in wages." She stated. His face went blank and then he howled with laughter. The others at the table

followed suit. However Zhora didn't take this as a joke and sat there with a pissed expression.

"An increase in wages? Are you serious? Ha! Who the hell sent you here to ask me such a question? You very well know that my father would never raise the wages for you shits of the earth!" he

howled. At this point I was fighting bone in my body not to kill him myself. Fayne patted me on the back.

"You know, even the shit of the earth helps the ground grow good fruit. The shit of the earth is actually what makes it operate, but it's also cool to think that the cream of the crop is what really counts.

Just remember that us shit of the earth is what made you the cream of the crop. Oh wait, I forgot you just took over." Fayne said. Her words full of sarcasm. This evoked shock in him.

"Well I be damned! A woman just tried to set me straight, or at least you tried to! Oh I forgot, only bitches don't know how to speak to a man." he responded. Fayne was getting extremely angry. Her

face reddened. Her eyes were practically bulging out of her head.

"I swear if I could I'd kill your sorry ass right where you sit! If anything you're the-" there was silence. Zhora had a knife pointed right at the nape of her neck.

"I don't get why you fell for this bullshit, Varrez. They're not workers, and they're definitely not from Panthras. We all very well know that Panthras is no longer a town. It's a prison camp. I should know

I made it that way." She hissed, her eyes glued to Fayne's neck like a snake to its prey. Varrez back up. "Now if you even flinch I'll kill you." I had to think fast. Fayne was on the brink of death, and I

was just sitting there in fear and in silence. I began to shake again.

"Looks like someone is ready to piss their pants." He sneered. The rest of the table laughed. I gulped.

"You bastard. If I could I would beat your ass right now." I stuttered. Zhora turned her glance to me.

"Sister, I'm so happy you finally joined the conversation." She said. I glared at her.

"I'm so happy you finally want to speak to me again. I thought you were mute for ten years because you had sour grapes about being an athletic loser. Great to see you too, heif-" A strong slap went

across my face like a strong earthquake rocking the ground.

"Don't you _ever_ call me a loser!" Our faces were nearly touching. I became enraged and kicked her away from me. Fayne took out her guns and fired twenty rounds in the air to scare off the other

people sitting in the room. As they were running out Zhora and I were caught in a heated swordfight. When Carson finally showed up, Varrez was trying to escape the madness. He stopped dead in his

tracks when he saw the gun pointed straight for his head.

"You bastard, I hope you forever stay in the depths of hell." He pulled the trigger, and the Prime Minister's son fell to the ground, his blood splattered all across his face. The room grew silent, and the

fighting stopped. There was noise, no laughter no screaming, just the sound of Carson panting. His hand began to tremble. He dropped the gun, and his countenance became odd, detached and

animalistic. He began to laugh hysterically. His body fully exuded sheer insanity and bloodlust. He was officially crazy. The rest of us were in terror.

Zhora couldn't contain her grief, she ran out of the room, sobbing. Carson was about to go after her, but I reached for Fayne's gun. I felt sorry for what I was about to do, but I had no choice. Carson

was a beast. I pulled the trigger, thus came the end of our hero.

Author's Notes: Review, review, review! 333


	4. Chapter Three: Across the Universe

Chapter Three: Across the Universe

I ran, past Varrez, past Carson and past the building. I needed to get out if Tanryth. I just couldn't take it anymore. Now that Carson is dead, I have to leave. I just…

I went back to the hideout, hoping that Litvenne would still be there, so we could escape together. I got there and ran towards her alcove where she was quietly reading. At this point I was shaking,

and I was ready to explode. My body was warm and tense with shock. Litvenne looked up from the book.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Where's everyone where's Car—"

"He's dead! Carson's dead! Listen, I need you to call everyone else and tell them to pack some stuff and meet us at the rocket station. We have to leave!" I spat. I rushed away from her and frantically

packed up all the stuff I had from the hideout. Then I left to go home to get my other stuff and went to the rocket station.

The rocket station was a disgusting place where the derelicts, drug addicts and alcoholics lived. Before Tanryth was turned over to the Crowned Legion, the rocket station was actually a very nice place.

It was surrounded by beautiful flowers and fountains. Now, the flowers are wilted, the fountains are dried up and the building is dilapidated.

As the five of us strutted past the vagabonds and into the building we noticed that the whole codes of getting on a rocket were different. It was stricter.

There were guards everywhere, and wherever we went the asked for id. Luckily we all had spare fake ones, so we were able to get on the rocket without any trouble. We were set to go to some

planet called Gaia. I don't know where the hell that is, but I'm hoping it's better than what we're leaving.

I never knew that space was just a black pool filled with glowing fish and large rocks. It's just like it's noted in the textbooks. Tanryth looks so much different when you actually see it from space. It's

massive size and purple rings amongst the cerulean water of the planet. I looked at it and sighed somberly. My body began to cringe again. I was now stuck on the events that happened before. It's ok

Zharelle; breath. You did what you had to. I tried to convince myself, but to no avail. My mind seemed to replay when I let go of the trigger, and... and...

"Zhar! Let's get back to reality!" Fayne snapped. I gave her a frightened look.

"I'm just thinking, babe. That's all." I responded. She gave me a suspicious look. Damn, she catches on too well.

"Stop thinking about it. It's done. We're starting a new life now," She patted me on the back. As I continued to look out of the window and continued to worry and think. Deep down, i knew i just

couldn't get over what happened. I killed him, and she's expecting me to get over it? She's out of her damn mind!

The sun was visible again, and we were all just waking up from our night's sleep. The intercom clicked on, and the pilot began to speak.

"Good morning, passengers. We are now an hour away from Gaia. We will now be serving breakfast, and then we will be preparing for our landing." We stretched and groaned.

"I'm so happy we're getting off soon. I need a hot shower." Adam yawned. Vasile, who was sitting right next to him, nodded his head in agreement. 

After breakfast we all prepared for the landing. Our seats were back, and our safety belts were buckled. The rocket was starting to tip on a downward angle. I became worried.

"Fayne, I'm scared. What if we crash?" She ignored me. For once in our lives, in our friendship, she ignored me. I'm pissed. "Hey, you're ignoring me!" She looked me dead in the eye.

"Shut the hell up. Whatever happens, you're going to be ok. Relax." I rolled my eyes and fidgeted in my seat a bit before I stayed still. The rocket turned and revealed a beautiful green and blue planet.

Then the rocket began to descend, picking up speed as it went. My eyes began to tear, and I was breathing heavily. Fayne looked at me as if I were off my rocker.

"It's alright, it's almost over." She whispered. I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself. Finally after ten minutes I felt the rocket begin to level out. I looked out the window and saw the most

beautiful panorama. There was a large, blue lake amidst a vibrant green field. Yellow birds were running free in the sunlight. Suddenly the scenery changed to a runway, and the rocket's wheels hit the

pavement below. After a few bumps I sighed in relief. I feel at home already.

You know what to do. :)


	5. Chapter Four: Edge

Disclamer: I do not own Final Fantasy

Chapter Four: Edge

When we got off the rocket, we didn't know where to go. There were so many towns to choose from, but none of them sounded appealing.

"How about we go to Costa del Sol? There are beaches, nice weather and Zharelle you can finally wear your bikini!" Vasile suggested. Everyone glared at him. Vasile is always the one who never pays attention to the bigger picture of any situation. He just goes with what sounds good.

"Why the hell are you thinking about going to the beach, and we don't even know where we are now?" I asked. He shrugged. He obviously doesn't know what he's talking about. Suddenly Fayne's face lit up. She had an idea.

"Why don't we go to Edge? It's large, it's metropolitan and it's only a thirty minute train ride away." She chimed. We all sighed in relief and made a mad dash for the train platform to Edge.

The train ride was quite relaxing. Litvenne was reading, Vasile and Adam were playing a word game, and Fayne and I were playing cards. As we pulled up to Edge's train platform we excitedly got our stuff off the luggage rack and made our way towards the door to get off.

Outside we got out, and there was nothing to be excited about. We were in the middle of a city that was surrounded by ruins and barren, infertile land.

"What the hell is this? We leave a place that's shitty to go to-" Fayne started. I covered her mouth so that no one around us would hear us. She pushed my hand away.

"I know that this place is shitty but calm down."I whispered. She grumbled and just nodded her head in agreement.

We walked around the crowded marketplace to look for a place to stay for a night. We only had a few dollars to our name and were in need of a cheap night's rest.

"I'm so hungry." Adam howled. He rubbed his stomach and frowned. Everyone else looked hungry as well except for Litvenne- well, you never know with her because her face is always behind a book. We looked around for a restaurant, but most of them were either too expensive, or we didn't know what the hell they were serving. Finally, after an hour of looking we found this place called 7th Heaven. It was a rundown bar-restaurant with a TV behind the bar, a juke box and a pinball machine. Yeah it seems right on the money for me.

We sat at the bar and waited for a pale girl with long dark hair to assist us. After five minutes of waiting the girl still didn't turn around. Fayne became hungry and antsy.  
"I'm sorry, miss, but I've been sitting here for a while, and I'm hungry." She groaned. The young woman sighed and turned around. She was beautiful. Though her eyes and countenance were somber and depressed, there was still an odd softness and natural beauty about her.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Welcome to 7th Heaven bar and restaurant. My name's Tifa. What would you like to eat? Tonight's special is a warm noodle in chicken broth." Fayne cringed. Out of all of us omnivorous people, she has to go and be the vegetarian. She hates meat.  
"Umm, Tifa do you have any vegetables, or vegetarian broth or something?" She asked. Tifa nodded and wrote it down on a pad.  
"What would you like to eat?" Tifa asked me.  
"The rest of us want the special, and I'll take the strongest liquor you've got mixed with orange juice, please." Yeah, I'm a certified alcoholic since I was sixteen. It runs in the family. Everyone else looked at me.  
"Hey, how do you know if I wanted the noodles?" Vasile snarled. I looked at him.  
"Listen, yall know good and well that you're a bunch of cheap asses, so take what's cheapest. Oh, and Tifa, make sure it's on the rocks, babe!  
She looked over at me with a surprised look.  
"Damn, what is a girl like you doing asking for a strong drink?" She asked as she began mixing the drink. She passes it to me.  
"I don't know. It just makes me more fun to be around." I giggled. She smiled softly and went to go make the food. Fayne sighed softly and reclined back on her stool.  
"We gotta find a play to stay, Zhar. What are we gonna do?" She asked me. I honestly did know, but I wanted to shut her up. Then the best idea came to me.  
"Hey Fay, try some of my drink."She looked at me as if I were crazy.  
"No, I'm not in the mood for that shit!"  
"Oh come on Fay, it'd be like when we were teens." I swooned coyly. She growled.  
"Alright, you've seduced me. Hand it over." I smiled at her and passed it. She finished it in one smooth slurp.  
"Hey, two more please." She said. Tifa made two more. After she gave us the drinks and food she reclined on the bar.  
"So where are you guys from? Are you tourists from Costa del Sol?" I had to think. I honestly couldn't tell her that we came from a different planet because we plotted to kill the Prime Minister's son.

"Yes we are! We live, well _lived_,on right on the beach, but we lost our home. Now we're experimenting and trying to see where we can live." I responded. She nodded her head silently.

"Yeah, I understand. Times are tough since Shinra took over everything, you know?" My mind went blank. Who the fuck is Shinra?

"Yeah, I know."

A few laughs and five drinks later, Fayne and I were a drunken mess. We were dancing around madly and just laughing at any and everything. Vasile and Adam were playing cards, and Litvenne was slumped over the bar asleep. Vasile then stopped playing cards.

"Zharelle, we really need to find a place to stay." He yawned. "The bar's about to close." I looked at him and began to laugh hysterically.

"You know you got a big ass nose, right?" I laughed. I couldn't stop laughing. He blinked his eyes in annoyance.

"Well, I actually like my nose, you know, and that's irrelevant to what we have to do now. You're useless." Now this was when we started to argue. No one calls Zharelle Linnoi useless.

Tifa then saw us arguing. She stopped what she was doing to fix the situation.

"Hey, you can stay here for the night. I have a couple of rooms here, and you can even sleep in the booth." Our faces lit up at what she said. We could finally get some sleep.

Review!


	6. Chapter Five: The Blue Eyed Stranger

Chapter Five: The Blued Eyed Stranger

The room that Tifa put Fayne and me in was so masculine that it wasn't even funny. It was dark, mono-coloured and small. There were newspaper clips pinned to the wall above a desk, and there was a pile of random tools and knickknacks in the corner. The bed, oh now that's another problem. It was a nice size for one person, but for more than one it's an issue. Fayne and I were practically lying on top of each other because it was so small. When we finally went to sleep it was almost one in the morning, and there were hardly any cars zooming by.

Cloud POV

I need to go back home. I'm sick of aimlessly roaming around, and I'm sick of running. I need to face my issues and stay in one place. I have to learn to be stagnant.

As I zoomed past all the dilapidated buildings of the slum I began to regain my sense of home. I parked the fenrir right in front of the bar and got out my keys for the door. I cautiously opened the door and looked around to see that Tifa wasn't at the bar. I quietly went upstairs to see if she was in Denzel's room. In the room the children were asleep, and Tifa was sitting in a chair fast asleep. I left the room and decided to go to sleep.

When I went to my room I noticed that the door wasn't locked. _Maybe Tifa went in to tidy it up and forgot to lock it_. I thought. I slowly opened the door to the dark room and notice that there was a huge bump in my bed. I slowly and carefully approached the bed, and at the right moment I yanked back the covers. What I revealed shocked me!

Zharelle POV

I looked up at the faint image of a man and screamed. Who was this guy, and where the hell did he come from. Fayne and I hopped out of the bed and positioned ourselves in a defensive stance. The stranger took a step forward, and we did the opposite. I grabbed a small pocket knife out of my bra and flicked it open.

"If you take one more step I swear I'll stab you." I threatened. I heard him unsheathe his sword. I gulped. Looks I won't even come close to shanking him.

"Who are you people, and why the hell are you in my room?" He growled. We stood our ground.

"Tifa _said _we could sleep here for the night." Fayne responded.

"That's a lie. Tifa would never let anyone stay in my room." He responded. We had to think and quick. This dude is probably two seconds away from trying to kill us. Suddenly, I took a risk and jumped on him. We collapsed on the floor with a crash, and while Fayne tried to go get Tifa she tripped over his foot and fell onto the hard floor as well. I began to scratch and pull at the man's face. He tried to push me off of him with his strong, large hands, but I had him completely pinned down. Out of the blue, the door swiftly opened, and the lights were turned on. I felt someone pull me off of the man and throw me onto the bed. I was shocked to see who I saw. Tifa was on the ground helping the man up, and damn was he a fine ass man. He had blonde, choppy hair, a strong, muscular body and he was tall. He couldn't possibly be a day over twenty-five. He had a pair of cool blue eyes that you could just look at all day. I'm really not that into the blonde and blue eyed type of guy, but hell I'd get me some of that in a heartbeat.

"Are you ok, Cloud?" She asked the man while pulling him up. He fanned her hand away when he stood up. He looks even better standing, but what the hell kind of name is Cloud? Who names their child that?

"I'm fine, Tifa, but who the hell are these crazy bitches? Thank god you threw one of them off of me because she was scratching my face like a damn cat!" He retorted. I glared at him. I know he just didn't call me a bitch. Tifa quickly took him out in the hallway.

Cloud POV

I couldn't believe it! Tifa let two random women sleep in _my _bed! Is she out of her mind?

"What the hell is wrong with you? You know people are never allowed in my room!" I yelled. She shushed me to make me speak softer.

"Listen, these two young ladies are in your room because they and their friends are from another town, and they have no place to stay. I just gave them your room because I didn't even think you were coming home soon, let alone at this time of night. You don't even answer phone calls, Cloud!" she whispered. I looked at her disgustedly.

"First of all, I told you not to let anyone in my room. Secondly who are these people anyway? You don't even know them from a can of paint! You have to be careful, Tifa. I don't need anything bad happening to you." I whispered back though my voice's volume began to increase. She scoffed.

"You don't want anything to happen to me because then you'll have no delivery service."

"Tifa, don't start. You know it's because the kids won't have anyone to watch them, and you know that. Denzel and Marlene need you, especially Denzel since he has-."

"Well, where the hell were you? Were you out playing Mr. Depressed again? If you were that damn concerned about how the children are you would have been here." I sighed.

"Tifa, it's not that I don't want to be here it's just that I'm going through my own shit, and I just can't deal with all of this right now."

"Cloud, I just need you to be around more. Cloud, I love you and I want to make this work. I want to be with you again. Being without you is making me crazy." She attempted to kiss me, but to no avail, I refused it. I turned away from her. It's always like this. When I leave we break up, and then she worries and obsesses over me. Then when I get back she tells me how much she loves me and tries to beef me up and all this shit, we fuck and then she acts as if this never happened. Well this time, Cloud Strife is not falling for it.

"It doesn't work that way. Tifa, I'm going downstairs to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow." I walked passed her and down the stairs. I heard her begin to sob while I went down the stairs. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had to tell her. I wish should move on, but I wonder if she knows that I have.


	7. Chapter Six: Plans

Chapter Six: Plans

Tifa POV

It's funny how one cries over things that can't be changed. It's as if I'm trying to find a way to reverse death itself. I know I shouldn't be crying over Cloud. He's entitled to not wanting to be with me, but I just can't let go. I love him too much.

I wonder if we could ever work again. I'm twenty-two now, and I'm ready to settle back and have my own family. I often imagined the two of us, going back to Nibelheim, taking care of Denzel and Marlene and even having our own children. I also used to think about us being married. Tifa Strife; now that has a ring to it. I like it.

But that's over now. No more trying on wedding gowns, no more pregnancy planning, and no more looking at rings. If he doesn't want to be with me, then so be it, but I can't keep crying over a person who's hardly here.

It was six in the morning, and I was still awake, crying. My eyes were ruddy with melancholy, and my eyelids were crusty from the tears. I went into the bathroom to wash my face, and then I went back to sleep until it was time to open the bar.

Zharelle POV

When Fayne and I finally woke up, we both decided that it was best to find a place to stay. It's wrong on our part to take someone's room, especially since they were apparently never around. I went and showered first. When I got out, Fayne went to shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, the rarest outfit that one would ever see on me, and went downstairs to tell the other three what our plans were.

Litvenne, Adam and Vasile were already dressed and were eating breakfast. Everyone was sitting down at the booth, but when I looked around there was no Tifa. Maybe she made breakfast and went back to sleep.

I sat beside Adam and grabbed some pancakes off of a serving dish in the middle.

"Good morning guys," I started. "How did everyone sleep?" Litvenne, who was actually for once not reading, groaned in pain.

"Ugh. Let's just say that I'll never sleep in a booth again." She whined.

"Good, cuz we're leaving today anyway. We're gonna find a house for rent, and we'll split the rent five ways." I responded.

"Where are we going to get the money from?" Vasile asked. I grinned. He sighed. Whenever I have a smile on my face that means that I have devised a plan that I consider genius, but when the ball actually gets rolling, the plan goes awry. This time, I _knew_, it was going to work.

Fayne came down the stairs and joined us at the table. At this point I was still grinning.

"Zhar, please don't tell me that you came up with a plan again." She mumbled. She was never a morning person. I looked her deep in the eyes.

"You know how you've _always_ wanted to open a tattoo parlor back in Tanryth? Well I was thinking of having you do tattoos on the street to give people a feel for what your work is like, and then we'll find a place and open business." She rolled her eyes.

"Where the hell is your mind? We're on a different planet, and you think you can still make money the way you did back home? Think, Zharelle, think!" She was starting to get too loud. I shushed her because I didn't want them to know where we are really from, especially Cloud.

"Just listen. Since I'm good with mechanics, and you're great with tattoos, and Vasile's great at dancing, Litvenne's a reading champ and Adam's, well he's Adam we can find stuff to do to make money. I can work at a garage until I get enough paper to have my own. Vasile can open a dance studio, and Litvenne can open her own bookstore! If we all did that we could make enough money to pay rent and more!" I whispered. Fayne was going to answer, but then we heard footsteps. It was Cloud. His eyelids were droopy and heavy, and his eyes were a dull. He was all scratched up and bandaged up from last night. He snatched up some breakfast without excusing himself and sat at the bar. Right now I felt like being a bitch, so I began to bother him.

"Well, howdy to you too, Cloud. You seem well rested." I said nicely but coyly. He grunted and didn't even bother to answer.

"I'm happy to see that you're having such a great morning." He turned around to me and gave me a cold look.

"Yeah, a person can totally rest themselves well when he is lying on the floor." He said sarcastically.

"I know. Sounds fun. We're going to be leaving soon, so you can go back to sleeping in your bed." I retorted. He chuckled.

"Good." Tifa then walked in and went to cleaning the bar. I think she was ready to open.

"Tifa, if you want us to leave now we can. We're about to leave soon anyway." Fayne said. Tifa looked at her softly. It seemed as if she were crying the whole night.

"Where are you going to go? You don't have a place to stay!"

"We're going to find jobs. I'm going to find a small place and open a tattoo parlor, Vasile's going to open a dance studio, Litvenne is gonna have her own bookstore and Zharelle's gonna find a garage to work in. Trust me, we'll find a way." Tifa smiled. Suddenly her face lit up.

"Hey, we have a garage here! We also have some more rooms here for you guys to open-"

"Tifa, we're _not _letting them stay here! We can't do that to Barret."

"He's not even here, and you forget who this place belongs to. Guys you can stay here, but you gotta help me when I need it and pay rent." Our faces lit up! She letting us stay! Hallelujah!

"Oh we can totally handle that! We'll get everything situated today!" I said. Cloud stormed out of the room. Wow, and I thought I was immature. Tifa rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about him, he's just… him." She sighed. I could tell this frustrates her. I got up and patted her on the back.

"It's alright. He's a guy. You two just need time a part. Hey, why don't we hit up a few clubs tonight? Tifa, you need it girl. Sometimes it takes a few dances with random men to just to boost you." She laughed.

"No, I'll pass. I have to look after the kids." I looked at her.

"What kids? Girl I thought you were an independent chick!" She laughed again.

"They're not my kids or Cloud's kids. Denzel stays with us because he's sickly, and Marlene is Barret's daughter. We just watch them." I feel so bad for this girl. Here she is, watching two kids that aren't even hers, living with a man who doesn't show up or even wants to help out, and she's running a bar all by herself. Damn she's got it bad.

"You _need _to go clubbing with us. Cloud can watch the kids." I said. She thought to herself and smiled softly.

"You're right. I should go. It's a deal."

Review!


	8. Chapter Seven: Flashing Lights

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Final Fantasy or any of these songs.

I DO own the OCs and the plot.

Chapter Seven: Flashing Lights

Zharelle POV

I was souped. We were finally going clubbing! It's been a long time since I've grinded with someone, since I've heard club music or even partied, and I'm going insane because of it. I need to go clubbing.

Since the guys decided to stay here with Cloud, we ladies decided to get ready together. We were in a spare room in the basement getting ready and exchanging accessories. Tonight I was feeling kind of sexy, so I decided to go short. I was clad in a tight, mid-drift, leather men's style vest with a miniskirt to match. I had a pair of nice, fishnet thigh highs to match with some boots. Yeah I look hot tonight. Everyone else was dressed nicely, except for Tifa, who seemed to be having some issues.

"Tifa, I have extra clothes. Just borrow one of my outfits." I suggested. She shook her head.

"No worries. I'll just wear what I put on just now." She chuckled. I observed, no, did a full body scan of her outfit. It was so bad that if you even asked her to do a three-sixty spin it wouldn't affect how bad it looked. She had on a pair of jeans and a tee, the same type of ensemble I had on prior to getting ready for the club. I had to convince her to reconsider her outfit.

"Hon, I'm sorry, but you can't go to the club like this, especially when you're going with me. You got nice features, and you need to accentuate them, so that when you hit up the club, they don't think you're coming up there to drag your underage child or sibling home." I dug into my bag and got her a pair of hot pants and a low-cut shirt. She changed into it, and damn she looked good.

"Now we're talking. I don't get why you even thought that that other outfit was good. Your tits are too great for that tee-shirt. Now that we're ready, we can go to the club. Alright ladies, let's go! Chop Chop!"

As we were riding into downtown in a taxi we were thinking about where we could go to have a good time.

"There's this new club called The Velvet Dragon. Tonight's their grand opening." Tifa said. We all agreed and decided to go to the club.

The Velvet Dragon was not your average nightclub. It was actually very ritzy and sophisticated despite the name. Inside of the three-story club was an elegant dance floor with expensive lighting, the bars and the stools were incrusted with diamonds, and the building was decorated with all sorts of dragons and shades of red.

Luckily for us there were hardly any people here. Good, that gives us enough time to get a few drinks in our system before we dance. We found a table, and a hot man dressed in a red button down shirt and black pants approached us. He took our order for food and drinks and left to go get them.

After we had a few drinks and our food we decided to go out to the dance floor. At this point there were a lot of people in the club, and most of the men were actually cute. We started to dance. The music was playing loudly, and we were having a great time. Suddenly, _Tonight _by Enrique Iglesias came on, and the crowd became closer. I found a partner and began to grind. Everyone else had a dance partner except Tifa. Hell, even Litvenne had a partner, and all she does is read! I wanted to ask Tifa what was wrong, but I was too busy having my own fun.

Fayne POV

I was having a blast! I found a great partner to dance with, and he was extremely sexy. He had nice, red hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. As we were dancing close to the music, and the song changed to _Stereo Love_, he began to dance a little too sexy to me, but hey, you only live once.

"So, what's your name?" I asked him in my sexy voice. Yeah, I use this to pick up guys. Every girl has this.

"Oh, the name's Reno, and I'm the manager and co-owner of this place. You see I work for Shinra Corp." I smiled. Hmm, not only is he's cute, he's getting paid. That's a quality catch right there!

"So what's your name, baby?" He asked. I smiled coyly.

"Fayne."

"That's sexy. You want a drink?" I didn't even have to respond to that. I just went with him. When I got back, I was tipsy, and I wanted to tell Zharelle the news.

"Zhar, I just met the hottest guy. I gotta show him to you." I yelled over the music.

"Yeah I saw you grinding and shit on him."

"He is the co-owner of the club, and he works for this legit mega corp."

"Damn, papi getting paper!" we shouted in unison. Zharelle nudged me in the shoulder.

"I know you totally wanna get it in with him, Fay. I don't know if that's you or the vodka talking, but you are totally just giving him vibes. Look here he comes." She said. I spun around and he walked right up to me. You know a man's a keeper when you don't have to go searching for him.

"Hey, Reno, this is my friend Zharelle. Zharelle, this is Reno." I chimed. The two cordially shook hands.

"Fayne, I'm about to leave, so I just wanted to exchange numbers with you before I left." He said. I gleamed. We exchanged numbers, and he planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"See you around, Fay." He swooned. I think I'm in love.

Tifa POV

I couldn't enjoy myself at the club. I kept thinking about Cloud the whole time. I can't get him off of my mind. While we were riding back to 7th Heaven, everyone else was talking about their fun but me.

"Tifa, what's wrong? Didn't you have fun?"Zharelle asked.

"Yeah, I did." I said quietly. She looked at me skeptically.

"It's about Cloud. I know it. Listen babe, if you have to go searching and worrying about a man, then he's no good. You gotta move on, Tif." She replied. She's right. I shouldn't have to go searching high and low for him.

Maybe I should consider that.

Review!


	9. Chapter Eight: Friendships

Chapter Eight: Friendships and First Dates

Cloud POV

You know, I like these guys. After just sitting with them and talking to them, I actually learned a lot about them. I learned a lot about them. Vasile is a great dancer, and Adam is musically inclined. Believe it or not, I would actually hang out with them. For the past few weeks that they've been here we've talked about many things. However, now that we're all busy we haven't been speaking to each other that much.

Vasile has been busy with his dance school, and Adam his been busy teaching music lessons. All I have left to do during the day is upgrade fenrir. Unfortunately I was stuck in the garage with Zharelle, and she kept asking me questions about the fenrir.

"Cloud, what kind of bike is that anyway? Maybe I can help you fix it." She said.

"I'm not fixing it, I'm upgrading it." I responded, the whole have of my body under the vehicle. She sucked her teeth.

"Whatever, if you need my help just let me know." She went off to fix the alternator on a taxi. When I was done with my work, I stood up and noticed her bent over the open hood looking at the car. Yeah, she may be annoying, but damn, she does have a nice ass. Her legs are nice, long and toned, and her tight shorts and tank top mapped out her pronounced, hourglass figure. My thoughts began to worsen when suddenly her throat clearing brought me back to reality.

"Cloud, you're drooling." She warned. She's really hot. Right now I was trying to control myself from jumping on her right now.

"Oh, sorry. I only do that when I get into my job." I responded. That was dumb, Cloud. She smiled at me and approached me.

"Cloud, go take a cold shower. You're starting to show." She whispered. I looked down and saw a large bulge. I blushed and went to go take a cold shower.

Zharelle POV

I know Cloud wants me. I felt that he was staring at me. I just do the things I do around him just to see how he reacts, and I'm having tons of fun doing so. Trust me, he'll ask me on a date soon.

When I was finished with all of the vehicles I had to fix today, I went upstairs to see what everyone else was doing. The guys were playing cards, Litvenne was ordering books for her store, and Fayne was texting on her phone. You see, Fayne has been texting and talking to me about this guy named Reno for a while now. She's even going on a date with him tomorrow night. We were lying in bed in our new room, and we were getting ready to go to sleep.

"So, where are you guys going?" I asked. She stretched and yawned.

"Some place called Lotus Bistro. It's one of those places where you dress up. I was thinking about wearing a nice, sexy black dress, but I don't know yet. Maybe I'll go buy another dress."

"Sounds good. I'm going to bed. I am so tired! Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight, Zhar."

Fayne's POV

Today I went shopping for a new dress. I hunted high and low for a nice, formal dress, but I didn't seem to find anything. Suddenly I found this discount dress shop that sold every type of dress imaginable. I only paid thirty Gil for it! When I got home I showered and took a nap.


	10. Chapter Nine: Dates

Chapter Nine: Dates

Fayne POV

When I woke up from my nap, it was almost time for Reno to pick me up. Tonight I decided to curl my bob just for the hell of it. I slipped on the pink strapless dress with some red hot hells. I then put on my jewelry and did my makeup. I contemplated covering my tattoos, but whatever if they kick me out, the kick me out.

I was sitting downstairs waiting for him, and all I could think about was if I would do something stupid to ruin the night, or if he will lose interest in me. I tapped my foot nervously. Then I saw Zharelle ran upstairs and towards me. She passed me something in a very small silk bag.

"Here, this is for if you end up getting it in tonight. You know you gotta play it safe." She whispered. I smacked her playfully on the shoulder and put the silken bag in my clutch. Suddenly I heard the sound of a horn right in front of the bar and cringed. This was the moment I was waiting for. I gulped and waved to Zharelle. She winked at me to assure me that everything was going to turn out great. I opened the door and to my surprise there was a red, gorgeous ragtop Porsche. He was standing outside of the car with a bouquet of beautiful, pink roses. I smiled at him and greeted him with a peck on the cheek. He gave me the roses.

"Well, hello there, Fayne. The golden chariot awaits you." He joked. He opened the car door and gestured to it as if I were a princess. I laughed at his humor.

"Thank you." I said, sitting in the passenger seat. He got into the car and drove off.

On the ride to the Lotus Bistro we talked and talked about politics, music and life. I must say, he is quite the conversationalist. He just knows what to say, how to say it and the exact time to say it. I like that in a man.

When we got to the restaurant we walked in and the maitre d' put us a table. The restaurant was beautiful. It had tiled flooring, wide windows, and large pillars. The sophistication of the place made me feel just as important and rich as Reno was.

As we were sitting at the table, we continued to discuss deep topics. Then the dreadful topic came up, childhood. I had to think of something quick because I didn't want him to know what I was really in Edge for.

"Well I was born and raised in Costa del Sol, and now I'm here to find work as a tattoo artist." He grinned widely.

"Oh, really? I've always wanted a tattoo. By the way, I think yours are really sexy." He said. His voice was full of sensuality.

"Thank you. I didn't do this myself, I just chose what I wanted, and a close friend of mine did them. He was the one that also taught me how to tattoo." I replied. He looked me over and bit his lip. I was beginning to excite him. Yes this made me worried about how he would be when he would drop me off back at 7th Heaven, but I must admit that he was really turning me on.

After dinner we rode back to the bar, and he was quiet. When we got to the bar I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you for the dinner and roses, Reno. I had a great time." I started to get out of the car, but I was grabbed and kissed on the lips madly. The passion behind the kiss seeped into my body and electrified my soul. Damn I haven't been kissed like that in years! I gave him another small peck on the mouth, and then I left the car satisfied and in love.

Zharelle POV

For the past month Cloud has been acting strangely. He's no longer stale or even acts like a total douche bag towards me. He's nice to me. Whenever I have a question he doesn't respond with a curt phrase he actually answers the question. He's even let me work on the fenrir, and he offered.

Today he was sitting in his room reading something. Surprisingly his door was open, and I decided to go in and sit with him. I knocked on the door to let him know that I was coming in. He looked at me and nodded.

"What's up, Cloud? What are you up to?" I asked. He remained quiet. For some reason I felt this odd aura of sadness around him. He just seemed...off.

"I'm just reading a letter. What's up with you?" I sat on his bed Indian-style and looked at him.

"Nothing much. I was thinking about going to the park to listen to music and read. I haven't been out of the house in days, and I'm stir crazy." He made a face as if he wanted to say something, but he paused.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the park with me". He asked. Bingo, I knew he was going to ask me on a date at some point or another.

"Sure. We can have a picnic, we can talk about stuff, and we can do whatever else you want to do." He chuckled. He was definitely taking that into consideration.

"It's a date then. How about Sunday? There's a nice indoor park I know that's only a ten minute drive from here." He smiled. This was the first time I actually have seen him smile. It's beautiful.

"Sure. It's a date."

Author's Note: Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is going to take place back in Tanryth and in Zhora's point of view. This story is about to get quite heated in more ways than one. ;)


	11. Chapter Ten: Revenge of the Dual Soul

Chapter Ten: Revenge of the Dual Soul

Zhora POV

My ideal vision of the world was always the same; a place of happiness, a place of no fear and a place of love. Ever since my sister was the one who my parents felt like was the Golden Child, I just went on the wrong path. I began to hate people, and I hung out with the wrong crowd. And the minute I found something good in my life it's ripped right out of my hands. I loved Varrez. He was the only thing I ever felt love for. I mean, I wanted to marry him, give him kids and be a good wife to him, but the day that bastard killed him, he killed me too.

Nowadays I just stay home and sit alone. From day in and day out, I sit at my table, and at night I cry myself to sleep. It's been this way for about a month now, and I don't know how to stop. I'm so sick of this shit. I need to get myself back on track, but I don't know how.

Today was the first day in weeks that I actually went back to work. I am the Ambassador of Estates in the government, meaning that I take care of several things such as immigration, overseeing lawmakers, and create treaties. I also can do certain jobs and duties during emergency situations. I strutted into work with my black pencil skirt and white button down shirt, acting as if nothing was wrong with me. I went into my office for the first time in a month and sighed. _It feels good to be back_. I thought as I threw my bag onto my desk. I drew the dark curtains of the large windows and sat at my desk. After that I went to the Prime Minister's office to explain myself.

The Prime Minister's office was the largest in the Federal Building. It had large windows and was draped with large, goldenrod curtains. The white walls were covered with photographs in diamond-encrusted frames, and the marble floors were buffed to perfection. He was sitting at his desk reading something over and taking a puff at a cigar. His grey hair was combed to perfection, and his facial hair was nicely trimmed. His suit was also in order, but his face seemed as if he had been through hell and back. His grey eyes told all.

"Good morning, Prime Minister Darson." I spoke softly. He looked up and nodded.  
"Miss Linnoi, do you have the addendum to section twelve point three of amendment seven?" He asked.

"Yes, I will place it in your mailbox as soon as I am done having a word with you. I am here to explain to you why I have been absent for the past month. I was very ill this past month, and I didn't have the time to contact you and inform you of my absence. I apologize for my tardiness in that matter." He heaved heavily and took another puff of his cigar. He looked me dead in the eye.

"Listen, Zhora, I understand that you love my son, and believe me he loves you very much as well, but I can't have you being all depressed and not showing up to work. This time I will pardon you of your frequent absences without phone calls confirming any reasons of absence, but if this ever happens again, you will have to face consequences. You are dismissed." He said sternly. I nodded my head and thanked him for the opportunity to speak with him. I started for the door until I heard him speak up.

"Miss Linnoi, I also want you to investigate who murdered my son, where they are currently hiding, and I want you to bring them to me…alive. If you and your men have to search all of Tanryth, then do so." I nodded again and went to put the addendum in his mailbox.

On my break I compiled a list of several men that I would use on the search for the rebel group. I figured that if we found my sister we could find all of them. She's not that hard to find because we unfortunately have to share the same looks. I honestly would kill the bitch if I could, but that's another issue.

After making the list I contacted all of the men and established the date that we were going to start searching for them. Finally, I could get the revenge that I deserve.

Author's Note: The next chapter will be back in Edge.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Talk

Chapter Eleven: Talk

Cloud POV

Having Geostigma is the worst feeling in the world. Sometimes I can't even move, I can't sleep, and I get these random colds. Today I'm extremely pissed because I was supposed to take Zharelle to the park. I would go tell her that I can't take her today, but I can't even move to do so. I'm lying in bed naked, and I'm breaking out in a sweat. I texted Tifa to bring me some soup, water and cough medicine, and I reclined back into my bed. Five minutes later, Tifa came in with what I needed.

"Sit up, Cloud. I have your soup." She cooed. I struggled to prop myself up on my pillow while she slowly handed me the bowl.

"Thanks Tif." I coughed. She took out an ear thermometer and checked my temperature.

"Damn, Cloud, you have a 101-degree fever! You need some medicine and rest. I'm going to give you the medicine and go fix you a cold cloth." She spooned up the medicine and went downstairs. When she came back with the cloth she placed it on my head and instructed for me to go to sleep.

"Tifa, I don't need rest. I slept enough today." I argued. She glared.

"You know damn well that with your condition that you don't need to push yourself. Go to sleep, Cloud." And with that I did what I was told.

"Hey Spiky, wake up! Yo, Cloud, are you there? Hello?" I woke up to see Zharelle sitting directly in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and sniffled.

"What the hell…Zharelle, what do you what?" I sniffled. I sneezed a couple of times after. She blinked her eyes at me with frustration.

"I thought we were going on our date." She responded. No offence, but does this bitch even realize that I'm in bed sick?

"We are but not today. I'm too sick. I'm sorry I really wanted to go, but I can't." I croaked. She looked off into space and then smiled; looks like she came up with a plan.

"Hey, I have an idea! Instead of going to the park, we'll just have a picnic in your room! I'll order Chinese, and we'll just chill and eat it here!" She squealed. I smiled.

"Eh, what the hell? Let's do it." I replied hoarsely. She grinned widely.

"Good! What do you want to eat, Cloud?"

"Just get me vegetable lo mein and an eggroll." She ran off to order the food. She returned twenty minutes later with a blanket, the food and glasses of orange juice. She handed me a glass and sat down in front me and placed our food. The first few minutes we ate in silence, but near the end of our meal we began to get to know each other.

"Well, my mother is a doctor, and my father is a lawyer. I also have a twin sister." She said. I was shocked. How the hell does the universe allow for there to be more than one Zharelle? Isn't one of her enough?

"What's your twin like?" I asked. She gave me an angry look.

"Why?" She retorted. I was taken aback by her response.

"Just curious, I guess." She groaned and then folded her arms around her middle.

"My sister, Zhora, is unkind, vengeful and just pure evil. She has a vendetta for me because I apparently 'took her title for the best athlete'. She doesn't care about anything but herself and will kill just to get where she needs to get in life." Interesting; here you have a girl who's sassy, hypersexualized and outgoing compared to a controlling bitch who holds grudges. I can only imagine what their home life used to be like.

"Well at least you have a family. Both of my parents were murdered. My mother was murdered by Sephiroth." She looked confused.

"Sorry to sound stupid, but who's Sephiroth?" She questioned. I raised my eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you've been living on this planet all this time and you don't even know who he was?"

Zharelle POV

I was stuck. I not knowing who this Sephiroth character is will make him suspicious of if I'm even from this planet. What am I supposed to do or say now?

"I honestly do not know who he is. Listen Cloud I have to tell yo-"

"Cloud, you have a phone call. It's Yuffie." Tifa said as she brought him the phone. She exited the room to give him his own time to speak with Yuffie, another person that I don't know who the hell he or she is.

"Hi, Yuffie….yes I know I have a cold and yes I'm currently on medication for it. If you want you can stop by later. Ok, cool. Goodbye." He hung up the phone and relaxed himself a bit. He then went into a coughing fit. I quickly grabbed his juice and gave it to him to drink. When he came went back to normal, I checked his temperature and felt his harms for tenderness. When I checked his left arm I noticed a bizarre but faint black rash.

"Cloud, your arm has a bizarre rash on it. You want me to get ointment?" I offered. He shook his head no.

"My rash, nor my condition for the matter, cannot be cured. I have to deal with this for the rest of my life." He whispered somberly. My eyes widened in horror. Please do tell me what I think he's saying. If he has what I think he has, then we'll never be together.

"I-If you don't mind me asking what do you even have?" I asked. He became quiet.

"I have a disease called Geostigma. Geostigma is when your body tries to fight it, and it goes to extreme measures to do so. For example, that rash I have is because of Geostigma, and this cold is too. Don't worry, this happens all the time. Oh, and you know Denzel, right? Well, he has Geostigma as well." I was shocked. It sounds so scary! What if they get a bad cold that doesn't clear up or a rash the spreads? This is scary!

"I'm sorry that you have to go through this. If you ever need anything I'll help you." I said, placing his hand in mine for reassurance. He stared into my eyes deeply. Our lips were just centimeters apart. We were so close but at the same time we were far apart. Suddenly I became antsy and initiated the kiss. When he realized what was going on, he began to kiss back, and what I felt was most beautiful feeling in the world.

I've never been kissed before. The closest I've come to kisses on the lips were cheek kisses, you know, the ones that almost become lip kisses. But this, this didn't feel like a kiss. It felt like someone, an angel of some sorts, was giving life to me. It feels as if the heavens opened up and ceased everything but this beautiful and priceless moment. No, this wasn't some stupid kiss with no meaning. This was bliss. And I liked it that way.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Official

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of FFVII, Mr. Softee Ice Cream. **

Chapter Twelve: Official

Tifa POV

I feel shattered. Seeing them kiss, seeing them react in such a loving way, it hurt me. I couldn't take it, I had to leave now and go off somewhere. Right now I couldn't look at him and that whore. Dammit, I should have known that the only reason that she discouraged me from being with him was because she wanted him for herself! Oh fuck it, I don't have time to cut a bitch, I need to spend time with Yuffie. Maybe that'll get my mind off of it. I texted Yuffie and asked her if I could stay with her for a while. When she responded I packed a small bag of clothes and called a cab.

Cloud POV

That kiss… oh that kiss just made me feel complete. It made me feel as if something sparked in me. I never felt anything like this with Tifa. This felt inhumane but in a good way. I retreated from the kiss. She smiled.

"What the hell are you? You're definitely not from this planet." I joked. She laughed too, but it was a nervous laugh. Her face became serious.

"Cloud, what I tried to tell you earlier was that I, nor my friends, are from this planet. We're from a planet far away called Tanryth. We're here because we're a part of this rebel group called Divine Order of Saints Underground, DOSU, and we're running away from the government because we tried to overthrow it. Don't worry, the government was horrible, but we, well my partner, killed the Prime Minister's son, the next-in-line, and I killed my partner because he became so crazy that he was going to kill us too." She sobbed. Damn, that's a lot of guilt to harbor. I should know I have my own guilt. I rubbed her back and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's ok. I have my share of guilt to. My best friend and his girlfriend were both killed by Sephiroth, and I couldn't do anything to stop it." She looked up at me. Her tears were now staining her face. She then asked me about Zack and Aerith, and I explained all of it to her. I even teared up myself. We hugged even tighter.

"So I guess this makes us official, right?" She asked. I looked at her and brushed her long brown hair out of her face.

"If you want to be." I responded. She chuckled.

"Of course."

Fayne POV

Today I was going to spend a whole day with Reno. Since the day we've made it official, we've been spending time together, and I'm enjoying every minute of it. Believe it or not, Reno's not as professional as I thought he was. He's very silly and childish. He even has a cute quirk! I like the fact that he ends his sentences with yo! It adds a bit of a gangsta touch to it. Yeah, I just said gangsta.

We were going to eat pizza today and then go to an ice cream parlor to eat a huge sundae. Yep, I'm totally excited. When he pulled up in his car he beeped for me to come out. I strutted out clad in a pair of black skinny jeans, a lightweight, pink sweater (yes it's fall) and a pair of black sneakers. I decided to clip up my bangs today and just wear my hair straight.

For once Reno decided to go casual. He wore a red and white plaid shirt with a pair of skinny jeans. I got in the car and gave him a hot kiss on the lips. He kissed back.

"Hey baby, you seem excited to see me, yo." He said. Oh, if he only knew.

"Well maybe I am, yo." I teased. He playfully pouted, and I rubbed his hair. He likes it when rub his hair. He tilts his head back like a cat when I do it. Oh my god, he's too cute for words, and I love every minute of it.

When we got to the pizzeria we order a veggie delight. He wanted today to be all about me, so if I didn't eat something, he didn't eat something. When they brought the large pie to our table I was surprised by how big it was. It took up the whole damn table! Reno grabbed to pieces and put them on a plate for me. I thanked him and began to eat. The pizza was delicious! It was the best I've ever tasted. After we finished we walked to this place called Pete's Ice Cream Parlor and Playtime. Now judging by how the outside looks, I was becoming skeptical of Reno. This ice cream parlor looks like it's some place that a lot of kids go to. I'm scared. God, please don't let Reno be what I think he is. When you get inside, the place looks even more like a children's haven. There was childlike paraphernalia on the walls, and there were children running amuck. The muzak in the background reminds of the Mr. Softee truck. _Reno please don't be a pedophile_. I thought to myself. He dragged me up to the counter. The attendant, an older man, at the counter recognized his face.

"Ay, Reno, good to see ya! What would you and your lovely lady like today?" The man asked. Reno smiled.

"I would like to order a vanilla Sunday with bananas, strawberry syrup, rainbow sprinkles and whipped cream. Put a strawberry on top please, yo." He responded. The man smiled and put the order in. Reno and I found a seat by the play area. He smiled at me and gestured at the jungle gym.

"Let's go play, yo." He said. I gave him an appalled look. I don't trust it at all.

"Reno, I'm sorry and I like you and all, but isn't it weird that you, a grown man in his late twenties, is playing with little kids?" I asked. He looked at me with confusion.

"Baby, nawh I'm not a pedo, yo. You see, I am twenty-six, but I act like I'm three. I don't want these children cuz that's gross, yo." Yeah, he's totally not into kids. When the man brought us our ice cream he set the large bowl in between us.

"Thanks Pete." Reno said between gulps of ice cream. Pete nodded. We both ate the ice cream and then went to go play on the jungle gym.

Tonight I decided to spend the night with him. We drove down several streets until we got to a tall, glass building. He parked the car at valet parking and took my overnight bag with him. I followed him into the building and into the elevator. He punched a few buttons and then put a key into a lock. The elevator beeped and ascended to the top of the building. When it stopped, the doors opened to reveal a beautiful penthouse apartment. The living space was wide and colourful, and the kitchen and dining area were ornate with expensive furniture and decorations. He placed my stuff in the bedroom and turned on the television. I took off my shoes and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to drink, yo?" He asked.

"I want a beer." I responded. He laughed.

"Damn, a girl like you is hardcore." He brought out two open beers and sat beside me. We both reclined back and took small sips.

"I really had a fun time today, yo."

"Yeah, me too." I said. We both sat back and relaxed for the rest of the night.


	14. Chapter Thirteen:When I see You

**Author's Note: Again, I do NOT own FVII or the title (it's a lyric from a song called  
"Slow Motion" by Little Red. It's a great song actually.) But I digress. This chapter goes back and forth between Tanryth and Gaia.**

Chapter Thirteen: When I see You I Can Just Stare

Zhora POV

Lately I've been getting these odd feelings. About a month ago I met this great guy named Tenchi at a bar, and after that we've seemed to click. Since then we've been going on at least two dates a week. When I look at him, I can't even describe the feeling that I get. When I look at him, I it's as if the world stops, and nothing else even seems to matter. Yes, as cliché as it sounds, I think I really like him.

Tenchi Bonsoir was a tall, tan and handsome sort of guy with an athletic build. He had the craziest abs, and he has the most beautiful, amber eyes I've ever seen in my life. He had a contagious smile. Tonight he was coming over for dinner, and the whole time at work I was looking up recipes that I can cook for him. I found this really good shrimp and oyster dish that I wanted to make and left work early to go grocery shopping.

The apartment smelled of saffron, shellfish and white wine as the pots were steaming off. The table was set to perfection, and the red candles were ready to be lit. I sat on the couch with a beautiful black dress on, and my hair was down and curled. When I heard the door rang, I instantly became nervous. I mean, what if he doesn't like the dinner? What if he doesn't like my outfit? I turned off the pots and went to open the door. Tenchi looked quite sexy tonight. He had a nice, dark red button-down shirt (I love a man in red) paired with nice black slacks. His hair was combed nicely, and his facial was nicely groomed. Damn, I'm trying not to jump him.

"Hi baby." I said, placing a soft kiss on his perfect lips. He kissed back and smiled at me.

"Hi babe. I brought us some wine, and I got you a bouquet of flowers." I took the stuff and gestured for him to follow me.

"Why thank you! Now I can put these roses in the vase on the table." I chimed. I tell you, I'm so excited and happy about this that it's not even funny. He sat down at the table while I poured us some wine. I got our plates and went into the kitchen to prepare the plates.

"Zhora, it smells good in there!" he shouted from the table. I smiled with confidence. I brought out the perfectly cooked meal and placed a plate first in front of him and then on my placemat. I dimmed the lights and lit the candles. I sat at my plate, and we began to eat.

After dinner we watched a movie. My head was resting on his chest, and he had his arms wrapped around me. I felt so connected to him. He kissed me on the lips, and we were intertwined in a heated tongue battle for at least ten minutes. We parted for air and stared at each other intently.

"Tenchi, I don't want you to leave yet. Stay the night, and let's just cuddle and talk." I suggested. He grinned.

"Sure. I'll stay."

Tifa POV

I hate Cloud right now, I really do. I let his ass back into the house, he goes all emo and apeshit on me, and then he goes and fucking kisses some bitch that I let stay here because she was so fucking desperate for a place to say. She probably just stayed because she wanted to get into Cloud's pants, if she hasn't already by now.

I want to scream, I want to fight and I really want to really kick that bitch out of the house… but wait a minute. Tifa, it's time to reassess. You just can't kick her out. She won't have a place to stay.

As I was sitting on Yuffie's couch listening to the rain, I thought about what I should do. She looked at me with worry.

"Honey what's wrong? You still thinking about Cloud?" she asked while passing me a mug of hot cocoa. I nodded and took a sip.

"Hey, you can't worry about him. There are more fish in the sea. Hey, I have an idea. Maybe you and I should go on a vacation! I heard that there's a lot of snow at Icicle Inn. We should go! Hey, I definitely need a break because Vinny has pissed me off for the last time! I caught him making out with some black-haired girl at that new bookstore." She mused. Oh shit, Vincent Valentine just hooked up with Litvenne Marroue in her new bookstore.

"Yeah, I'll go home and pack. We'll take the train because if we ask Reno to take us, he'll tell Cloud all about it, and then he'll bitch to me, 'Tifa, you need to be here with the kids,' or, 'Tifa, stop being a bitch!' Let's just go and have a great time." I responded. Yuffie grinned.

"You're right. Time to go pack! I'll drive you home early tomorrow morning and then we'll leave afterwards." She said. I reclined back on the couch. A vacation; now that's what I'm talking about.

**Closing Author's note: Hi everyone! Please check out some of Mizperceived's work! She's great!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Be Chill

**Disclaimer: Do NOT own Nicki Minaj or FFVII, BUT I DO own the plot and OCs.**

Chapter Fourteen: Be Chill, You're Ex is Here

Zharelle POV

Now that Cloud and I are official we've been going on all these dates together. Today, instead of going out, we decided to plan a vacation. We felt that it was much deserved, and that all of us, even the kids, should go.

"So I kinda want to go somewhere that's warm and cozy, but I don't care. Wherever you want to go is fine with me, Cloud." I said. He looked confused and aggravated. This was the fourth time we went back and forth about this.

"Well, does anyone have anywhere in particular they would like to go?" he asked. We all sat around quietly.

"I would prefer somewhere warm, but it's up to you, I guess." Adam added. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for the help, Adam. Anyone else?"

"I kinda want to go snowboarding." Fayne spoke. Everyone got excited.

"Yeah, let's do it!" I agreed. Cloud nodded.

"Looks like snowboarding it is." He said. "Now I'll go get Reno, and I'll fly with him and the stuff to the lodge while you go by train." When then all dispersed to pack our things up.

Cloud POV

So far this flight with Reno had been the worst thing that could have possibly happened. We were flying towards the lodge, and Reno's playing the worst music and singing along. Suddenly a song he loved came on, and he flipped out.

"Oh I love this song, yo." He chimed. "I wish that I could have this moment for life… for life…for life!" Oh get me out of here.

"Reno shut the hell up and fly this thing. We're almost there anyway." I griped. He chuckled.

"You're such a Negative Nancy, yo. Oh look, there's the landing pad." I looked down and saw the lodge clear as day.

"Well, _yo_, let's land." The copter descended, and we prepared for a landing.

Tifa POV

Since the last time I've been here, Icicle Inn has actually added more parts to it. Now there's a nightclub, a day spa and even a shopping center. Today after Yuffie and I checked into the hotel we went to the day spa for a much needed pampering. We soaked in mud baths and were completely relieved by the massages. After the day at the spa, we decided to go back to the hotel. We sat in the lobby for a little bit, and then we went upstairs to watch a little television.

Cloud POV

For some reason this place looks different than what it used to be. It has all this stuff that it never had before. When we all met up at the hotel, Reno and Vince noticed how everything was different.

"Damn, this is way different since I've been here." Vince said. He was holding hands with Litvenne. Hey, wasn't he dating Yuffie at one point? Reno looked around and made odd faces. He was weirded out by the changes too.

We walked into the lobby and checked in. After that we all dispersed into our own rooms to sleep and rest until tomorrow.

Tifa POV

At night Yuffie and I got a little thirsty, so I decided to get some ice and some drinks. I took out my money and the ice bucket and sashayed into the hallway. My hair was a mess, and my night gown was as short as short can be. When I got to the icebox I quietly got my ice and went to the vending machine.

Cloud POV

I was feeling quite parched and felt the need to get some ice. Thank god I have my own room because I didn't want to be bothered by Reno for a week. I walked into the hallway clad in my chocobo-printed pajamas and got excited to see that the icebox wasn't far away. I got the ice and then decided to go to the vending machine, but suddenly I bumped into someone else. When I saw who it was I freaked out.

"Tifa?"

Tifa POV

"Cloud?"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: It Only Gets Worse

Chapter Fifteen: It Only Gets Worse

Tifa POV

I come up here with Yuffie to have a vacation, just a week where I can unwind, un-stress, look at hot guys and repeat. Now I find out that my ex and whoever else is here, and I just want to go home. I'm fucking pissed.

"What the hell are you here for? Look, Cloud, I don't want to see you right now." I said. I walked away from him and towards my room. He rolled his eyes. He went around me and stopped me right in my tracks.

"Tifa, stop bullshitting. I'm just here to relax. I didn't know that you'd be here." He griped. I pushed him out of the way to go back to the room.

Today Yuffie and I decided to have breakfast together at the diner because I didn't want her to know that Cloud was here, and I didn't want to run the risk of seeing him again. As we sat in the booth sipping hot cocoa and eating French toast I looked out the window and saw Vasile and Reno walking towards the building. I tried to rush Yuffie into going snowboarding with me, but she was too busy eating and talking about snow. When I finally got her out of the booth and paid the bill, we were rushing out the diner; all the while Reno and Vasile were entering and didn't even notice us.

At the slopes we were preparing to snowboard and ski. I was putting on my board boots, and Yuffie was attaching her skis. All of a sudden, to our dismay, Cloud and his entourage decided to be on the slopes as well. Again, they were approaching us, and I tried to get Yuffie to go down the slope.

"Yoof, maybe you should go down the-"

"Vincent Valentine, I swear if you and that bitch get closer to me I'm going to kick your sorry asses!" she yelled. Too late, she already saw them. Vince and Litvenne were standing together in front of her. To the right of them was Cloud and Zharelle.

"Yuffie, I'm not here to argue with you, and I'm not here to say sorry either. I'm just here to enjoy myself for a week." He responded softly. Yuffie glared at him and descended the slopes, leaving me with Cloud and his new sex toy, if she's giving him some anyway.

"Cloud I told you that I didn't want to see you again." I growled. He rolled his eyes.

"Tifa, go down the slopes ok? I don't need you to start trouble right now." He replied. I chuckled.

"Speaking of trouble, you caused me a lot of it when you hooked up with that girl, excuse me, _bitch_." Zharelle's eyes lit up in anger. Cloud held her back.

"Tifa, I don't know why the hell you're all depressed. We're not even together." He exclaimed. I looked him dead in his blue eyes. I went up to him so I can say what I had to say to both of them without anyone else hearing me.

"You know damn well that when you fuck this girl you think of me. I know you do." I whispered. Zharelle's face contorted in pure anger.

Zharelle POV

I was livid. Damn, I wanted to fuck her up something terrible. She's not going to say all that shit about me and get away with it.

"Honey, I don't care who you are, but first of all what goes on between Cloud and I has nothing to do with you. Second of all, I'm not a bitch; I am a woman, so you've got that twisted. Third of all, he hasn't touched me at all, and when he does I'll be way better than you ever were." I spat. Tifa charged at me, and we were engaged in a heated fistfight in the snow. We were roughly pulling at each other's hair, cursing up a storm and slapping the shit out of each other. Finally after Cloud was able to break up the fight, I arose from the ground victorious, while Tifa got up and stormed off to god knows where. Cloud was going to go after her, but when he saw how red her face was from anger he decided to let it be.

After dinner I decided to visit Cloud in his room, so I could apologize for my behavior. I was clad in my sexy sleepwear (a black and purple corset, black rumba shorts and thigh highs, a normal outfit for when I go to bed sometimes) and I had a silken, purple robe over the lingerie. I knocked on Cloud's door and waited quietly for him to answer. He opened it, and I instantly got excited. He had nothing on but a pair of sexy, tight black boxer briefs, and his "package" looked quite large and in-charge in them. Maybe I need to reconsider just coming to the room to apologize.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Blue in Heat lemon

**Warning: There's a lemon in this chapter. If you are one of those people who fake being sixteen plus just for the hell of it, please turn back now. Thank you **** -Momo**

Chapter Sixteen: Blue in Lust

Zharelle POV

Cloud's hotel room was very warm and large. The floor was soft, and the walls were painted a nice, sexy red. Cloud went into the bathroom to brush his teeth while I sat down on the bed. As the water was running, and I heard him scrubbing away at his teeth, I began to ponder about things.

The last time I remember having sex was when I turned twenty-one and it was with my first, Carson. You see, when I was seventeen Carson and I made a deal that if we would be each other's first and become friends with benefits. After the last and third time I did it, I was so bored and disgusted with him that I forgot about the deal and just figured I would just wait until the time was right to do it again. Now that Cloud's in my life, I really feel like I'm ready to become intimate with him.

He came out of the bathroom looking quite sexy. I nervously shifted on the bed and crossed my legs. I gulped and opened my mouth to speak.

"Cloud, I came here to apologize for provoking Tifa and fighting with her. I was little on my part to do so." I spoke. He sat beside me, and looked dead in the eyes.

"I know, but I don't care. Tifa's being a bitch right now, and you just basically put her on the spot." He replied. His eyes looked mysteriously filled with lust. My body began to get hot with arousal. He then got up from the bed and went to the mini bar to get him something to drink. As he was doing so, I loosened my robe to slightly expose my outfit. When he came back he stopped dead in his tracks and guzzled down his drink in one sip. He put the glass down on the end table and put both arm on each side of me, trapping me in his presence.

I felt my body grow hot again just from his cold yet sex-filled stare. He then captured my lips in a heated kiss, a kiss so enchanting that I felt as if my energy were being absorbed by him. His tongue began to toy with mine, and I just went crazy. After a few minutes we broke apart to catch our breath.

"I want you so bad right now." He moaned, throwing off my robe as he said this. I laid my body down, and I felt his weight on me, and damn did it feel great.

Cloud POV

I began to kiss the nape of her neck tenderly, paying close attention to her sweet sighs and whimpers. I slowly undid the corset and began to feel around under. As I did so she began to moan, and the skin under it became hot.

"Ah, Cloud." Zharelle moaned softly. I began to kiss at the skin and she began to react more by arching her back. When I got to her underwear she squirmed a little as if to say she was unsure.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you. You'll like it." I whispered. I kissed her softly on the lips and went back to my business. I kissed and licked through her underwear, and she couldn't contain herself.

"Ugh, C-Cloud! Sto-ah-p being such a fu-ugh-cking tease." She groaned. I chuckled and slowly pulled down her underwear, leaving her in just her stockings. I then started to lick and suck again, making her squeal and pant. The look on her face was of pure bliss.

"Cloud I'm so close." She cried, gripping my hair. I groaned and began to lick her love button. She screamed as she erupted in pleasurable bliss. Her body jolted as she came down from her high.

"Damn Cloud, I'm shaking." She panted. Her legs were trembling. I came back up and smiled. I began to nip her ear and pull my boxer briefs down at the same time.

"I need it now." I groaned into her ear, making her sigh in excitement.

"Go gentle on me I haven't done it in a while." She responded. After I did away with my underwear she looked down and saw me at my "fullest potential". Her eyes widened.

"Damn, that's big." She whispered. I took out a condom from my suitcase. I then laid myself on top of her and kissed her passionately on the lips again.

"Don't worry; you'll be able to handle it." I groaned. I positioned myself at her opening, and I looked at her to see if she was ready. She nodded at me reassuringly, and I slowly entered her.

This was the best thing I've felt in a long time. She was so tight and warm is if I were her first. God, I wanted to just come then and there, but I had to keep my composure. She, on the other hand, looked like she was experiencing a little bit of pain. I stayed still for a moment until she gave the ok to move. I started of slow, making sure that she was enjoying it at least. I looked down and saw that her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were closed. She was panting quietly, and I picked up the pace a little.

"More Cloud." She sighed, wrapping her legs around my waist, and she had her arms laced around my neck. Suddenly I changed my angle and began hitting her "sweet spot". Her eyes rolled back, and her back slightly arched. At this point we were both so close it wasn't even funny.

"Ugh, you feel so good." I growled huskily. She bit her bottom lip. She was right on the brink of pure ecstasy.

"Cloud, ahh let's switch." She panted. I stopped and pulled out. She forced me into a sitting position, and she sat on me, moaning as she felt every inch slowly go in.

Zharelle POV

"Fuck, you're so big, oh yes!" I moaned. This was the best thing I have ever felt in my life! It's way better than Carson. I began to rock my hips and look at him dead in the eye. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist as I went faster. All of a sudden I began to feel a heat build in my stomach and below. I felt like I was going to burst, and wouldn't take long to do so.

"Cloud, I'm going to come." I cried. My body was teetering right on the edge. He moaned and grabbed my hips. He slammed me on him, and I just erupted and cried out in beautiful ecstasy. He came after, and the moment felt inhumane (in a good way, of course) and magical. When we were both done I got off of him and laid there silently. Cloud laid beside me and kissed my neck.

"What the hell just happened?" he panted. I laughed uncontrollably. I usually do this after a good orgasm. I never knew why, but I just do.

"I honestly don't know. It felt too unreal, but I liked it. That was amazing, Cloud. Who knew that someone as bitchy as you would be that good?" I purred. I got under the covers, and he cuddled against me. At this moment I wanted to tell him something, those three little words that meant everything, but I felt like it was too early to do so.

Cloud POV

I felt like there was something else that I needed to tell her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. As we laid there in each other's arms we slowly drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Glow

**Author's note: Sorry but I mixed up the chapter name with the name on the document. The name on the document for the last chapter is the actual name of the chapter. PETA please don't be on my case for this. Smooches- Momo**

Chapter Seventeen: The Glow

Zharelle POV

I awoke to the sound of a Wutainese soap opera and the smell of coffee brewing. It was about six in the morning, and the snow was falling heavily. I stretched and yawned and looked around to see the Cloud was in the shower. I contemplated jumping in there with him, but I decided against it. When he got of the shower he was draped in only a white towel around his waist. I stared at him hungrily.

"Well good morning to you, too." He said sarcastically. He caught on to my staring. I snapped back to reality.

"Good morning Cloud." I said while slipping my robe back on. I folded my lingerie up into a nice pile and kissed him on the lips. He looked at me and then went to his suitcase to get dressed. I then headed for the door. This is awkward. Here I am walking out, and he's just getting some clothes to wear. When I left the room he didn't even say bye. Maybe I need to rethink what happened last night.

Fayne POV

Zharelle has been out since nine o'clock last night, and I was beginning to worry about her. I just woke up five minutes ago, and she's still not here! Suddenly I heard the door open, and Zharelle entered the room with messy hair and just her robe and stockings on. She didn't even say anything to me she just went into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later she came back and put on a sweater and skinny jeans, still not bothering to speak.

"Good morning to you too, Missy." I grumbled. She looked up at me, and I noticed something different about her. Her eyes were a lighter brown than usual, and most of all she had this glow to her face. She seems to be quite satisfied.

"Oh, hi Fayne! I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I was kinda in a daze just a few minutes ago." She responded cheerily. I laughed.

"You got it in, didn't you?" I chuckled. She froze and blushed.

"You can say that." She giggled. Yeah, she definitely did Cloud.

"You noticed 'the glow' didn't you?" she asked with a laugh. I smiled at her.

"Duh."

Tifa POV

It was almost noon, and Yuffie and I decided to go shopping for new coats and other clothes. We went to the fur store by the day spa and just went crazy with trying on all these expensive coats and shawls. I found this nice, rich-brown fur with a hood and decided to buy it. Yeah, it was expensive as hell, but Cloud will pay it with his disability money. Yuffie bought a mink wrap, and the two of us walked out of the store in style.

For lunch we went back to the hotel to eat prime rib, and afterwards we drank hot cocoa in the lobby. While we were sipping away in the lobby, I noticed that Zharelle just walked in from the day spa, but something was rather peculiar about her, especially her face. She had this glow to it, this sheen that even a few cucumber treatments and creams couldn't produce.

"Yuffie could you give me a minute, please?" I asked. She nodded and went back upstairs to the room. I motioned for Zharelle to come towards me, but she was a bit hesitant.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm not in the biting mood right now." I joked. She chuckled sarcastically and sat down beside me.

"I see you're in a jolly mood." She responded.

"Yeah, I know. Seems like you're _just peachy_ too." She laughed.

"So why did you call me over? Did you call me over to piss me off or to tell me something worthwhile because I have a date in a few, and I need to go freshen up a bit, so can we make this speedy?" She replied. I crossed my legs and looked at her.

"Well, it's a mixture of both, but I see that you're glowing. You look nice." I commented. Zharelle smiled.

"Thank you. I tried this great cucumber scrub at the spa. It really brightens your face." Oh Zharelle, you are walking right into my snare.

"Well, I don't know what you got, but I know for a fact that you've gotten some sort of _treatment_." Her face became skeptical.

"Tifa, what the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that you have a glow because you got some last night, you know 'getting it in' as you and Fayne say or _fucked_?" She looked as if she wanted to knock me out.

Zharelle POV

Who the fuck asks people about their sex lives? What the hell is wrong with Tifa? She's got some damn nerve trying to get me to tell her my business. I tried with all my might to remain calm.

"Well if I did _fuck_ someone, let's use, I don't know, _Cloud_, it's not your business. But I understand, full heartedly, Tifa. It's only natural that you want to be up your ex's ass twenty four-seven." I mocked. I swear to god that she looked like she wanted to choke me.

"You know, I'm trying so hard not to kick your ass right now." She said, taking a sip of her cocoa.

"I bet you are."

"Listen, I just wanted to let you know that Cloud is great in bed, but when he gets bored he's gonna become distant and emo." She whispered. I looked at her in disbelief.

"Maybe not. I seem to have all the right moves that you obviously didn't and still don't have. I have to go, Tifa. It's been real." I said, making my way towards the elevator.

"I know. Have fun on your date." She said. I turned around.

"I intend to."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Interuptions

**Warning: There are a few citrusy moments in the beginning.**

Chapter Eighteen: Interruptions

Zharelle POV

After telling of Tifa I went upstairs to take a shower and a cat nap. Tonight Cloud and I and a few other people were supposed to have dinner together and then hit up the hot springs for some warm relaxation. When I got back to the room I noticed that Fayne was gone, and there was a note on my bed.

Zharelle-

Reno, the kids and I all went to the diner to get ice cream and then hit the slopes. See ya later, babe.

Smooches

-F.J.

After reading the note I tossed it aside and stripped down for my shower.

Today the shower water was nice and hot, and I was enjoying every minute of it. As the warm water caressed my skin I began to think about Cloud. I thought about his sexy, blue eyes and the way he looks at me. I also thought about his large, strong hands touching me all over, and then I began to fantasize about his large, long, and thick-oh god I am seriously touching myself. Here I am taking a shower, and I'm getting hot thinking about Cloud. I gotta make this quick, so I can finish what I started.

I got out of the shower and decided not to put on clothes just yet. I laid down on my bed and began to fantasize about Cloud again. I became so horny that I couldn't deal with it anymore. One of my hands rubbed and pinched my breasts while I sucked on two fingers of the other as if they were him. As one hand kneaded the other hand with drenched fingers found my opening and entered.

"Oh." I sighed, my eyes rolling back. I continued pumping my fingers as if they were Cloud. I soon found myself nearing the edge. At this point I was a panting and moaning mess, and I was toying with my "sweet spot".

"Oh fuck Cloud, ugh…there." I moaned. I then stopped fingering myself and went to rubbing my "love button". I went crazy. My body was caught in between pre-orgasmic pleasure and orgasmic bliss. I was stuck in that instance and becoming more frustrated.

"Cloud, I'm almost-ugh- there." I cried. Suddenly, I felt myself prepare for a fantastic release, and then I saw him…Cloud. He was standing in front of me with a shocked expression on his face. I was frozen in my open-legged position. He bit his bottom lip.

"Cloud, ho—how the h-h-hell did you even get in here?" I stammered. He growled hungrily.

"You left your extra room key in my room. You naughty girl, I come here expecting that you would be lying on the bed watching T.V., but you were here getting off to the thought of me. You dirty girl. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." He purred huskily. First of all, I'm still trying to comprehend what possessed him to just barge into my room. Second of all, this whole monologue he just told me turned me on, and third of all he's talking too much, and he needs to do what he needs to do. He stripped down to nothing, put on a condom and pinned me to the bed. I felt helpless, but sexily helpless. He grabbed at me mercilessly as he attacked my mouth with his strong tongue. I was completely overpowered. He then flipped me where my back was facing the ceiling. He put me on all fours and spread my legs apart. I whimpered when I felt his fingers trace the outer lips.

"Mmm, you're so wet." He said. I blushed and sighed at his comment and teasing.

"Cloud, just do it." I moaned. He slapped my ass hard with his other hand. The impact stung, but it began to feel good.

"Shut up. I didn't tell you to speak." Damn, this is getting really kinky really quick. I like it. I felt him probe my entrance with his long fingers, and I groaned loudly. Soon after I felt his fingers get replaced by something else.

"Cloud!" I whimpered. He began at a heavy, fast pace. As he continued, I began to grip the pillow and hide my face in it. He took notice of this and grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them against my back. Then his pace became dangerously slow.

"Cloud. Why are you going so slow?" I growled into the pillow. He went even slower.

"Beg." He groaned. I lifted my head.

"Come on, Cloud, please?"

"Tell me how good this is." He sped up a little. I enjoyed it.

"Ahh, it's so-oh good. I'm gonn-ugh come." He licked my ear, and I shuddered. He began to thrust harder, and I couldn't contain my moans and cries. I was getting closer and closer to release, and Cloud whispering dirty things into my ear only expedited the process. I felt myself almost let go and then I heard a knock on the door. He stopped instantly.

"It's me, Fayne! I'm sorry if to bother you, but I really need to get into the room. The problem is that I left my room key in here, so could you open the door please?" She shouted from outside the room. I groaned in disgust. Here I am, having the roughest and kinkiest sex with Cloud, and she has to go and ruin it!

"Give me a few moments." I yelled back. Cloud put on his clothes, and I threw on my robe. I opened the door, and Fayne was covered in snow.

"Hi Zharelle, hi Cloud. I just came to get some extra clothes for tonight. I'm going to Reno's room if you need me." She chimed. She grabbed a few things out of her bag and left. Cloud and I looked at each other with dismay.

"We'll finish this later." He said. He kissed me roughly on the lips and then left the room.

"Yeah, we will."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Interuptions

Chapter Nineteen: The Hot springs

Tifa POV

"Yuffie, I'm achy! You wanna go to the spa again?" I asked while lying on the bed. My body was just begging for a massage and a mud bath. She was at the desk checking her email.

"Nah, I don't really wanna go to the spa again. Hey! Let's go to the hot springs tonight! We can drink sake shots; meet hot guys and just chill. What do ya say?" She responded. Hmm, the hot springs sound like a great place to go.

"Hey, it's worth a try. Alright, the hot springs it is."

Reno POV

Tonight was the big chill night for all of us. Fayne and I and the rest of the crew, except for the kids who were going to the pool with Vasile and Adam, were going to hit up the hot springs for some fun and drinking. Fayne was sitting on the bed drawing something, and I was intrigued by the image.

"What's that ya drawing, yo?" I asked. She giggled. I approached her to try and take it, but she evaded my hand.

"Nothing, you'll see soon cuz I'm not done yet." She laughed. I growled at her playfully and pounced on her, tickling her sides. She erupted in a high-pitched giggle.

"Hah, Reno-ha-ha-stop-heehee!" she cackled. Goodness, it was so cute!

"Not until you show me, yo." I responded, intensifying the tickling. She began to squirm and then just handed me the picture. When I looked at the image, I was amazed by how good it was. It was a life-like picture of me standing with the kids on the bunny slopes.

"Damn, Fayne, this is great, yo! I never knew you were this artistically inclined." I sighed, still dumbfounded by the drawing. She smiled softly.

"Thank you. I have a lot of hidden talents that a lot of people don't know of." She said jokingly with a hint of flirtatiousness. I looked at her and started to get closer to her again.

"Well maybe you can show me them, yo." I then captured her in a deep, lusty kiss. Our tongues dueled for a few minutes and then I pinned her softly to the bed. My hands began to feel all over, and I noticed that she seemed a bit uncomfortable. She was fidgeting and trying to get away from me.

"Reno, let's not do this." She said. I stopped kissing her neck and looked into her beautiful, brown eyes.

"What's wrong, baby? You don't like this, yo?" I asked sincerely, allowing her to sit up. She sighed sadly.

"I do, Reno. I mean you're a great guy, and I like you, Reno, I really do, but I'm just not ready for this. Let's just take this one step at a time, ok?" she cooed. I became sad. She just likes me, nothing more.

"Ok. I can wait for you to tell me when you're ready." I responded. She kissed me on the cheek softly.

"Thank you."

Fayne POV

I didn't want to tell Reno I was a virgin. I didn't want to chance the relationship by doing so because we're getting so close now that I'm starting to like him more and more each day. I got up from the bed and went into the shower to get ready for later.

Reno POV

After Fayne got into the shower I received a phone call from Rude. You see, not only are Rude and I coworkers, we're also bromates. Rude and I have a bromace (we're not gay, we're just very close friends, yo), and we chill and hang together all the time. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Rude! What's up, yo?" I asked excitedly with a wide grin. He, on the other hand, didn't sound that excited.

"Reno I'm coming up there because I have to discuss some things with you and Cloud…Rufus' orders." He responded seriously. I sighed.

"What happened now, yo? Please tell me this is worthwhile." I groaned. "Where are you anyway, yo?"

"I'm on the train near the Forgotten Capital. I should be at the Icicle Inn station in an hour. See you soon."

"Yeah. Meet us at the hot springs, yo." He hung up the phone. I put the phone on the bed and waited for Fayne to get out of the shower.

Zharelle POV

It was finally time to go to the hot springs, and we were all sitting in the lobby waiting for a carriage to take us there. When the carriage arrived we all piled in and rode off to the springs.

The hot springs was the most tranquil and natural place that I've ever been to. The steamy water was calm and inviting, and the nature that surrounded it was vibrant and serene. The group split up into ladies and men and went into the changing rooms to shower and put on our robes to go outside.

When we came out the guys were already in the water. Reno was trying to find music on the radio, Cloud was sitting near the wall relaxing and Vinny and some other bald dude with facial hair and shades on were smoking cigars. Ok, who the fuck wears shades at night?

The men saw us and stopped what they were doing. It seems as if they're waiting for us to strip down and get in.

"Well what are you waiting for? Cover your eyes!" I said. They closed and covered their eyes as the three of us took off our robes and put them on chairs. We sunk into the water next to our boyfriends. They opened their eyes again.

"Hey baby." Reno said as he kissed Fayne. Litvenne and Vinny shared a kiss, and I just hugged Cloud. Reno went back to changing the music, and Vinny and the stranger went back to puffing away. I nudged Cloud in the shoulder.

"Who's the bald dude?" I asked.

"His name's Rude." I tapped the man on the shoulder to introduce myself.

"Hello Rude. My name is Zharelle, and I'm Cloud's girlfriend." I said. We shook hands and he looked directly at Cloud in confusion.

"Cloud, I thought you were with Tifa? Oh well, if you ain't then that means more for me!" He chuckled. Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you can keep her." He responded. Rude smiled. After Reno was finished with finding a station he passed out some sake shots.

"Let's get this party started, yo!" He chanted.

Tifa POV

As Yuffie and I were showering in the changing room, I heard music and laughter. _Maybe it's just a rowdy crowd_. I thought. When I got out of the shower I put on my robe, and the two of us started for the springs.

Ultimately I already felt that something was going to go wrong. All this music, laughter and chatter were starting to worry me. When we finally got to the springs my jaw dropped. I saw the whole crew, except for Cloud, in a drunken mess, and to my dismay Rude was there too. Ugh.

"Yuffie, remind me to never listen to you suggestions again." I whispered. She whined sadly. Zharelle began to laugh, her eyes glazed over in intoxication.

"Hey Tifa, I didn't know that you were a cougar. I didn't know that you had a thing for younger men!" She yelled, pointing at Yuffie. Yuffie's face became red.

"I swear if she wasn't drunk I'd beat her ass." She mumbled. Suddenly Rude looked up and saw me.

"Hey Tifa, come sit with me, baby!" He shouted. For him to make a pass at me doesn't mean he's necessarily drunk. He's probably as sober as Cloud is. I sighed and instructed for all of them to shut their eyes as Yuffie and I removed our robes and got into the water. The two of us sat near Rude and tried to relax while we had to deal with loud, obnoxious drunks, and I solely had to deal with a thirsty dude breathing down my neck Oh, when is this vacation going to be over?


	21. Chapter Twenty: Connections of the Dual

**Author's Note: The chapter has a dream-like sequence that is fully italicized. **

**Smooches- Momo  
**

Chapter Twenty: Connections of the Dual Soul

Zhora POV

Lately I've been having these odd dreams. I'd be stuck in this all white room sitting across from Zharelle, and she's not speaking. I then look into her deep, brown eyes looking for an answer, but she never responds. She just stares at me as if to say, "I don't have to say a thing to you, bitch." Her stare is cold, stoic and intent.

I awoke abruptly to the sound of my alarm clock. I was drenched in a cold sweat, and my body was shaking. I felt unreal, and my surroundings seemed even faker. I stumbled into the bathroom and dunked my head into some cold water to get me out of the dream-like trance. I looked over at my wall calendar and saw the date. My eyes widened. _Dammit, I have to hurry and get to the military office. We start the search today! _I thought. I quickly showered and then dressed to get ready to go.

Zharelle POV

I'm out of it. I can't think straight, I can't look straight, and I can't even move. On top of that I've been having these weird dreams about white rooms and seeing my sister. Maybe I do need to lay off of the alcohol for a minute. I woke up and took a cold shower. Then I made some coffee. At this point, Fayne was still in bed sleeping, and I was ready to go see Cloud.

Since today was the last day we'd be on vacation, I wanted to spend it just with him. I texted him to ask if he wanted to eat breakfast together, but when he texted me back I became sad. He said he had some matters to attend to and that he, Rude and Reno may be leaving Icicle Inn early. I wonder why he has to leave so early.

Cloud POV

Today, Rude, Reno and I were going to have a meeting in my room and then leave. Rude was pacing while Reno was playing with a paper clip like it was an action figure, and I was texting Zharelle. Rude then cleared his throat.

"Rufus wants us to meet him at the Gold Saucer. He said he needed to discuss some things with us and Don Corneo. I don't know why we have to talk to him, but we'll see when we get there. He asks for us to fly directly there." He said.

"Well I don't have any desert clothes, yo! I would have to fly back home to get clothes!" Reno whined. Rude crossed his arms.

"That's why I brought you guys some clothes. Take your suitcases, and let's get the hell out of here." Rude said. "I'm going to the helicopter. I'll see you in ten." He exited the room, leaving me with a pouty Reno.

When I went to check out of the hotel I saw Zharelle sitting with Fayne. They were probably waiting for the carriage to take them home. She perked up when she saw me.

"Cloud!" She exclaimed. I looked at her somberly. She approached me and gave me a hug. I didn't reciprocate.

"Listen, I have to go. I have to attend a business venue for a week. I'll see you back in Edge." I said. I kissed her on the lips and started for the door. She stopped me.

"Well, I want to go with you." She chimed. I sighed.

"Zharelle, don't make this difficult. Just go home." I said. Her face showed sadness.

"I'll see you soon, then. Be safe." She blew a kiss to me as Fayne and Reno shared one last kiss.

"I'll see you soon, yo." He said.

Zhora POV

For three hours straight, my crew, Tenchi, Larsah and I were flying around the city searching for the group. Larsah is my best friend and secretary who I have been friends with since we were three. She was a beautiful young woman with an hourglass figure and beautiful, chocolate eyes. She sported tight, vintage clothing, honey-brown hair and a mole right on her cheek. When we were younger, she and I had a few flings, if you know what I mean. Sometimes we still do.

While we searched the city, we found nothing. We raided houses, abandoned buildings, and even their old hideout, but we found no information that would lead us to their hideout. Finally we left Marhyn and decided to tour the Forbidden Caverns.

The Forbidden Caverns was an area that we (the government of course) sectioned off to the public because we wanted to research it. We've reviewed several accounts of people going into this cavern and never returning. Well, I was going to make sure that our crew would return safely, sanely and most of all in one piece.

I decided to split the soldiers into groups. I grouped myself, Tenchi and Larsah with the best group and entered the caverns. The Forbidden Caverns were dark and damp. It was filled with odd-coloured crystals, and every time I looked at one, I began to feel odd. As we went deeper and deeper into the cavern, I began to feel weirder and weirder. Suddenly I began to see weird shapes and colours. My vision became blurry and I started to feel myself fade out.

"Zhora…" I heard Larsah say faintly. Suddenly everything went black.

_The room was… white. Everything about it from the walls to the floor and ceiling were completely white. There were two chairs, a coffee table and a tea set in the middle of the table. I saw a shape and a body that looked just like me, but the head was bowed down. The body was clothed in a Lolita-styled light pink dress, and the hair was parted into bowed, curly pigtails. I poured some tea into a cup and slowly sipped from it slowly, all the while trying to look at the face. It didn't falter, nor did it move. Suddenly I felt the need to speak to it._

"_Wh-who are you?" I asked it. There was a pause. It chuckled. _

"_You honestly don't know who I am? Zhora, what the hell is wrong with you?" The face looked up, it was Zharelle, well, and it could be Zharelle._

"_Zharelle I-"_

"_Oh ho-ho, I'm not Zharelle! Who could ever compare me to that bitch?" she retorted. She's a little too bitchy and blunt to be Zharelle._

"_Then who are you?" The figure laughed again. This is becoming intense._

"_I am the halfway point between you and Zharelle. You see, through me you technically see her and vice versa. The name's Zhara, and I'm basically called your 'limbo'. In your dreams you're not seeing Zharelle, you're seeing me!" She spoke, pouring some tea. I groaned._

"_Well, what are you and why the hell did you call me here? I don't need to be here, I have plenty of unfinished business to attend to, and you're just hindering me from doing my job! Now if you would please, I would like to get back to normal." I hissed. She laughed again._

"_You obviously don't see why you're here. Honey, I didn't call you here. You came here on your own free will."_

"_My own free will?"_

"_Yes! You also don't realize that you, both you and Zharelle, have special gifts and that I know where Zharelle is at all times, and I know where you are at all times." She said. Wait a minute…she knows where Zharelle is?  
"Hey, what powers are you mentioning, and if you truly know where Zharelle is, then where is she?" Zhara laughed again._

"_I can't tell you! You need Zharelle's permission, duh!" Ok, now she's being quite difficult._

"_Then what's the point of having you if you can't even connect us?" She stared at me dead in the eyes._

"_I have a purpose. I can connect you to, but the catch is that one has to be willing to see the other. I can't force you upon her, unless…"_

"_Unless what?"_

"_Unless…I… I mean you both find out what your powers are, but until then I need permission. Well until then, my dear, tootles!" The room began to slowly become black again. I felt myself drifting into darkness again._

Obviously there's a lot about me that I don't know, and now I need to know.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: The Deal

Chapter Twenty-One: The Deal

Zhora POV

"Zhara….Zhara…."

"Who's Zhara?" I heard a soft voice above. I saw a bright light, and my eyes began to adjust to it. Amidst the light were blurry figures. Soon as my eyes became focused, I found myself in a blue room with Larsah and Tenchi looming over me. Soon men in white ran over to me to check various things on my body. I'm so confused.

"Zhora, are you there?" he asked. I blinked my eyes. Where am I?

"Yes…I'm here." I struggled. My body felt numb. Larsah's face lit up.

"We're so happy you're alive! We thought you were going to die!" She cried, her tears spilling all over me.

"What's…What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?" Tenchi reached over me towards a table to hand Larsah a box of tissues.

"You," he sighed, trying not to start crying, "you, back in the Forbidden Cabins, had a seizure. We didn't know why, but you did. The doctors don't even know what caused it. Did you take anything? Are you allergic to something?" He spoke. Me having seizures? No way!

Or maybe I'm just too shocked to absorb it. I then saw one of the doctors putting a needle in my skin, and five minutes later I blacked out again.

Cloud POV

When we got to the Gold Saucer we checked into the master suite (courtesy of Shinra Corp.) and then we went to go meet Rufus and Don in the Conference Room.

The Conference Room was large, ornate and looked quite professional. There was a large, arch-shaped office table with chairs all around it. Rufus, draped in a white cloth and was in his wheelchair was sitting next to Don, who looked like he was about to implode because of the weight he put on. He's quite bloated. Rude led us towards the table and cleared his throat.

"Good afternoon Mr. Shinra, Mr. Corneo. We have come to discuss matters with you." He said. Don sat up as far as he could.

"Yes. Mr. Shinra has informed me that during the course of your (meaning Cloud and Reno) absence from Edge that there have been accounts of children disappearing from various parts of the world such as Junon and Wutai. There hasn't been any news about any children disappearing from Edge." He said. That's' rather odd. Why are there children disappearing?

"Well why do we need you, Don?" I asked.

"I am here to fund your search party. Rufus feels that you deserve it since you know, Mr. Strife, you _saved _the world." Don mused. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Don, you've got yourself a deal. Let's do this!" Rude chimed.

Zharelle POV

I really miss Cloud. Now that we're back in Edge just chilling and not doing much, I realize how much I've missed him. I'm lonely. I have no one to kiss, no one to hold. I just really want to be with him right now because I…I. I know what to say, but I just can't say it yet.

I am so desperate right now that I've decided to even ask Tifa if she knew where he was. She was at the bar cleaning a set of tumblers when I came upstairs to ask her. She looked at me as I approached her.

"Tifa," I said, "don't expect me to do this often, but by any chance do you know where Cloud went?" I blurted. She scoffed.

"If I did why would I even give you that satisfaction?" She asked with a smirk. I tapped my foot with aggravation.

"Tifa, I get it, you hate me, but could you please just tell me where he is. Let's make a deal, if you do this for me, then I'll do anything for you." I replied. She pondered for a minute.

"You know if you didn't make me that deal I would have said no. Cloud is at the Gold Saucer, if you need to get to him, and I honestly don't or care to know why, you can take fenrir and then take the ferry to the Gold Saucer." I thanked her with a big hug and went to go get packed.

I threw random clothes, shoes and undergarments into a bag and ran towards the garage. I then strapped my stuff to fenrir and cautiously got on the bike. Then I pulled out of the garage and onto the street.

At first I had some difficulty maneuvering it because I didn't know how to work it, but after I got the gist of it I was on my way towards the ferry stop. At this point it was getting dark, and I was unsure about what would be lurking about, but luckily I found my way safely to the ferry.

The Gold Saucer wasn't what I expected it to be. It was this big-time casino resort with this thing called "Chocobo Racing". I didn't know what the hell that was, but I didn't have time to find out. I needed to find Cloud. I asked for his room and immediately went up. I hope he'll be happy to see me.

Zhora POV

I woke up hearing the sound of a television and conversation. Larsah and Tenchi were discussing something, and they looked up when they saw me try to sit up.

"Relax, baby." He said to me as he placed a pillow behind my back. I fanned him away.

"Oh cut it out! I'm ok! I'm just a little weak that's all. I feel a little weird to from this medication." I said. Tenchi chuckled.

"I am totally happy to hear that."

"Do you want anything to eat, sweetie?" Larsah asked me sincerely. I fanned her away as well.

"No. I'm fine! You two need to go home and get ready for the search." They sighed.

"Well, we know for a fact that we're not returning to those caverns. The crystals may have been what triggered your seizure, but that's over now. I'm so glad you're ok." He cooed, kissing me tenderly on the lips. For a few minutes our lips stayed there, and our tongues began to fight for dominance. Larsah blushed and left the room. I felt his hands begin to rub my thighs and legs in a comforting manner. I became excited.

"Fuck me." I said in a calm, aroused voice. He looked at me as if I were daft.

"No, especially not in your condition. There is no way in hell I would do that to you when you're weak." He whispered. I was disappointed. Right now I'm horny and hot, and he's telling me that he's not going to touch me! I'm pissed.

"Can't you at least find a way to put that tongue to good use?" I asked. His face turned red.

"I know how much you love it, but we just can't. I promise you that the minute you get out of the hospital and back home that I will make the sweetest love to you that I'v-"

"I didn't tell you to make love to me; I just want you to fuck me…hard and aggressively. There's a difference between the two, you know." I replied in a disgusted tone. He sighed.

"Zhora, I know you want to, but we can't. Just be patient, ok? Listen, I'm going to go home for a bit, but I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed me again.

"I love you too. Be safe." I said as he walked out. Dammit Zhara, why did I have to meet you in the first place?

Zharelle POV

When I got to Cloud's room, I pounded on the door loudly, and there was no answer. I waited for a few seconds until I saw him throw the door open. His eyes widened at the sight of me.

"How the hell did you find out that I was here?" He growled. That's great. I appreciate that you didn't even say hi, I totally do.

"And hello to you too, Mr. Strife!" I said sarcastically, making my way into the room. He heaved heavily.

"I told you that I was on a business trip and that I'd be back soon. I didn't want you to come because you'd be a distraction, and I wouldn't be able to spend much time with you." He spoke. I plopped down on the bed.

"Well, I'm here now! Listen, Cloud, I came because I missed you, and I really wanted to see you, and I feel like if I came to see you that you'd be happy to see me." I whispered. I began to tear up. His face expressed concern.

"Zharelle, I love spending time with you, but this is not a good time. I have no time to spend with you."

"Well, we'll make time." I snapped. Yep, Zharelle Linnoi is gonna find a way to spend time with Cloud, even if it means kicking a few asses…even if it means sacrificing something of myself.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: The Bond Between Us

**A/N: This is pretty citrusy.**

Chapter Twenty Two: The Bond Between Us

Zharelle POV

"Cloud!" I whimpered as his tongue licked and toyed with my opening. My eyes fluttered at the sensation. "Don't sto-ah-p." He began to lick harder and longer, making sure he got to every spot of me that he needed to get to. I felt my body preparing to let go, and before I could even release, Cloud stopped himself and walked away. I was pissed.

"What the fuck, Cloud? Why did you stop?" I whined. He didn't respond. Suddenly he came back with a dark piece of cloth and Velcro restraints. He tied it around my eyes.

"Shut up. I'm in charge now." He hissed. I became instantly wetter. I felt him adjust me in the doggy position, clip me to the restraints, and then I felt him leave the bed again. He was gone about five minutes and he was beginning to become worried. Ok, this was quite scary. When I heard his footsteps get closer to the bed, I got excited, but then I freaked again when I felt something hard brush against my lips.

"Suck," He said coldly, but oh was it sexy. I opened my mouth to invite the object in and sucked. When I realized what it was, I instantly became very hot and aroused in my loins. It's just something about toys that just make me go wild.

Cloud grunted in lust as he watched me deep throat it.

"That's it baby, suck it like it's daddy." He groaned. That's it. Just take me now. He then started playing with my entrance with my fingers, and I went insane.

"You like that, you naughty girl?" He groaned. I moaned around the toy in agreement. He then took the toy out, and I became antsy. I was so ready for him to use it, but then I felt him teasing my opening with it.

"Oh, if only you knew how much you wanted it right now." He groaned, pushing only the tip in. I cried out.

"Cloud! Oh, stop teasing!" I cried in a high pitched voice. He chuckled and began to move it. Then he moved a little bit more in, and I arched my back. He was moving way too slow, though.

"You want daddy to pound you with this toy?" I wanted to just explode right then and there, but I held my composure.

"Fuck you, Cloud. Ah, there!" I panted, my eyes severely rolling back as he rubbed teasingly against this toy.

"Tell me what you want." He said in a domineering tone. I was pissed because I didn't know if he wanted to humiliate me with forcing me to say dirty things or to just satisfy his own hearing pleasure.

"I want you, Cloud." He laughed.

"Well, you technically hav-"

"That's not what I meant. Cloud just fuck me-Oh Shiva, yess!" I screamed, feeling him quickly switch his cock for the toy.

He started at a dangerously fast pace. My body and mouth couldn't contain itself as I physically and verbally expressed my satisfaction. I felt so filled with Cloud, that I felt pleasurably connected it to him, as if we were one unit. Yes, it was technically about the sex, but in a way, it wasn't. I think I'm in love with the kid. Just by the way he touches me and kisses me, it's enough to get me off and at the same time connect him to me. I never had this with Carson.

"Cloud, this feels so-ugh-Oh god, fuck!" I cried. My eyes began to tear. He undid the blindfold.

"I want to see your face when you come." He moaned. I looked back and saw his beautiful blue eyes roll back. I went crazy. Suddenly, I felt this odd force from within me take over, and I was oddly enough moving in tempo with him, driving him insane. He then, to maintain his control, grabbed my hips and slammed my hips against him. He did it a few times, and then I suddenly just beautifully erupted in euphoric sensation. I contracted and tensed around him, sending him to a much needed, intense release as well. I screamed at the feeling, and my eyes rolled back as he held my jolting body. As we came down from the high I felt him start to pull out, but I begged him not to, because I felt too connected to him. I began to cry.

"Cloud, I love you, and I don't want you to leave me ever again." I cried. He kissed me passionately.

"I love you, and I will never leave you, I swear on Zack's grave." We laid there for the longest time, and I fell asleep.

_What the hell? Why are there white walls here? Where's the room, where's Cloud? Cloud? Cloud!_

"_Hey, shut up, I hear everything you think." I heard this figure dressed in a black dress in front of me groan. It looked like Zhora. I instantly became enraged._

"_I swear to god, Zhor-"_

"_I am NOT Zhora! Nor am I you for that matter! My name is Zhara, and I'm what makes you and Zhora tick! I'm the half that keeps you connected." She spat. I don't care who the fuck she was, I wanted to swing on her, but wait, wouldn't that mean I'm technically hurting myself?_

"_Ok, so why am I here?" I asked._

"_I'm here to tell you a few things that even you don't know about yourself." She said calmly. Is she the one that tweaks my mind, body and soul when I have rampant mood swings during my period?_

"_Well, what don't I know about myself?" I asked._

"_Ok, remember when you were little, and you used to be able to read people's minds and then as you got older, you've seemed to have lost that power?"_

"_I guess so."_

"_Well, you still have it, but you just have to regain it. You and Zhora both have three powers that when combined can either destroy the world or save it. You have positive powers, and she has negative powers, meaning that you have powers to enforce good, and hers enforces bad." That's interesting. I'm magical. Great._

"_By the way, do you know where my sister is since you're the 'Almighty Bond' between us?" I asked sarcastically. I honestly think this is a bunch of bullshit, but it'll end up being true._

"_Of course I know where she is at all times, and I know where you are at all times, but I can't give you that information unless you find at least one other power. You see, now that you know who I am, you can access me whenever you need me, but it's just a matter of channeling me." What the fuck does she think I am a spirit medium? "And, no I don't think you're a spirit medium, and my existence is not mere bullshit. That's like me saying that you don't exist, because without you or Zhora there would be no me. Don't forget that I can read your minds." She said. Damn she caught me again._

"_Well, can I leave now because I have things to do." I said she laughed._

"_Or people to do." She winked. "Clouds, actually very good in the sack, trust me it drives me crazy."_

"_Ok, Zhara that's creepy. He's my man, not yours." I said._

"_In a way, he's mine too. Whatever you or Zhora feel, I feel too." I became angry._

"_Well I want to get out of here. Bye." I said. She waved to me._

"_Till we meet again."_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'll kick your ass too next time for interrupting my nap time." I said. Suddenly, the room went black. _

There are so many questions I have unanswered, but I have so much to do now that I can't even delegate time to just finding out more about Zhora, Zhara or even myself for that matter.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Realizations

Chapter Twenty Three: Realizations

Zhora POV

Later on today, I was allowed to walk around outside in the hospital gardens. Larsah and I walked hand and hand amidst flowers, trees and other greenery. When I felt my legs getting weak we sat down on a bench and rested.

"So how are you?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm ok. I just wish that I could leave the hospital soon. There's so much I need to get done, and there's so much that I need to attend to that I don't have time to be sick, you know?" She sighed.

"You need to relax. Trust me, if you do it will be better for yourself and your overall wellbeing. There will be time to find rebels, my dear." I looked up at the sky silently. The sky was so blue today, and there were only a few clouds in the sky. It was peaceful. I regained my strength and decided to try walking again.

The two of us continued down the path we were stopped by a dead squirrel in the middle of the path. The animal was covered in gnats and was bleeding from the mouth. Larsah looked as if she were about to vomit.

"I'll go get one of the staff to help clean it up." She said, covering her nose from the smell of the decaying carcass. She then pranced off to get someone to dispose of it. I, on the other hand, was not affected by neither its look nor its smell and decided to inspect it. For some reason, I felt as if I could revive it. Well I know death is an irrevocable occurrence, but I still have this gut feeling that I may be able to resurrect it.

I grazed my hands over the animal slowly, and suddenly there was an odd coloured light emitted from my hands. The light covered the squirrel, and suddenly it began to heal! After this occurrence was all said and done, the squirrel shook itself and ran off to the nearest tree, leaving no trace of its formerly dead body. I was stunned, astonished by the way I just swiped my hands over the animal, and it leaped up as if it never died. I became giddy. Now that I've figured that I can resurrect things, I need to tell Zhara so I can find Zharelle and her group of idiots, put them on trial, get them executed, and then I can become the hero, excuse me _heroine_, of Tanryth. Finally _I _can enjoy a slice of the pie of success and see my competition crumble. It's a beautiful life.

Zharelle POV

When I woke up from my nap, I noticed how everything was back to normal. There were no white walls, no crazy bitches that claimed to be your "other half" or could read your mind, and to top it off, Cloud was lying right beside me! Thank goodness that was just a dream! I felt him stir beside me. I rubbed his head.

"Hi Cloud," I said with a stretch. He moaned in response.

"Hi Zharelle," He grumbled, half-asleep. He turned over to me and looked into my eyes deeply. He rubbed my chin with his hand and then kissed me. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little worn out from earlier. Intense sex and Geostigma do not agree." He whispered. I feel bad for him. He can't even enjoy what needs to be enjoyed.

"I'm sorry Cloud." I responded somberly. He shook his head.

"No worries, I loved every minute of it, and I know you did too. Just the way you reacted, showed me how much it truly meant to you."

"Yeah, it really means a lot to me, Cloud. At that moment I felt so connected with you, and I loved it." We cuddled for five more minutes and then got up to take a bath together.

While Cloud and I were enjoying our dinner, or I was at least trying to, I started to notice something odd. I was hearing voices, several voices, but these voices weren't of spoken word. One couple, for example, that was sitting next to us was saying that though they're in public they totally hate each other. No one would say that out loud. Then, while Cloud and I were walking through the casino I heard a thousand comments ranging from, "I just won enough money to win my wife back," to, "I'm underage, but I'm still going to gamble anyway." Something is totally up with me, and I'm scared. I began to become frantic and shaky. Cloud looked at me in worry and tried to escort me to the nearest bench. Suddenly, I felt my body shake, and the room began to spin and turn black.

_Fuck! Not these white walls again! Here I am for the umpteenth time sitting in front of a bipolar bitch that wears Lolita- styled dresses, and she's probably going to tell me things that are only a waste of my time._

"_This is actually not a waste of your time." Zhara griped. Today she decided to wear a blue, floral playsuit as if she was some pinup girl. Maybe that's where I get my hypersexualized personal_ from. _ Sheesh, I forgot that she can read minds. "Damn Skippy, I can! I just wanted to call you here to tell you that I noticed that you're starting to read minds again, but you just don't know how to control it." _

"_Well now tha_t _I've found this power out, maybe you can give me some info on Zhora now. Don't make any excuses cuz you promised me." She grimaced. Yeah, bitch, I caught you. _

"_Zhora…erm…Zhora is in the hospital right now because she had a seizure from seeing crystals in the Forbidden Caverns, and that's how she got to me. You blacking out is the reason why you see me." She said. I gave her a weird look of disbelief. "Why don't you believe me? I would never lead you astray." She said sincerely, or at least she tried to make it seem that way. I approached her and grabbed her by the collar._

"_Well, what are you telling Zhora about me? Are you telling her where I am now?" I hissed. She looked as if I caught her in something._

"_Heavens no! I wouldn't do that to you. I'm here to protect BOTH of you. Now you're going to have to leave because you've assaulted me. Goodbye." She said in a hostile tone. The room then drifted off to black again._

Zhora POV

"_Zhara I have news for you!" I chimed happily. She sat up straight in the chair._

"_What is it, my dear?" she cooed sweetly. _

"_I found out that I have a power… the power of revival. You see I-"_

"_Saw a dead squirrel and then you revived it. I know." She said in a speedy voice. Damn, you never know what kind of mood she's in. _

"_Well can you tell me where my sister is now? I really need to know." I spoke. Zhara chuckled._

"_Sure. She's on this planet called Gaia, and she and her 'idiots' as you call them, live together in a town called Edge with some girl named Tifa Lockhart. Currently Zharelle is at the Gold Saucer, an amusement park, with her boyfriend Cloud. You may be able to catch up to her there, but it would be fruitless. I wouldn't mess with Cloud…unless you have reinforcements, of at least three other men, to help you. I suggest that you and another person, specifically Larsah because she won't distract you as much as Tenchi would, get on a rocket tomorrow morning and take the train to Rocket Town and then get to the Gold Saucer." I smiled. Finally I can get my sister and her idiots and take them back. I can say that I'm elated to receive this information! _

"_Well it's been fun seeing you." Zhara said, looking around. "Bye." Suddenly the room went black again._

Is there anything the Zhora Linnoi _can't _do? I feel invincible, I feel powerful, and I feel like I'm ready for the challenge, mentally, but is my body ready for it?


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: Traveling

Chapter Twenty Four: Traveling

Zhora POV

Today was the day that I was allowed clearance from the hospital. Today I was going to go home, pack up my bags, and head down to my private rocket (paid in full by the government of course) to go to Gaia. I am truly excited about this excursion, especially since I get to hopefully humiliate my sister in the process. Ah, yes, this will be fantastic!

As Larsah and I were walking out of the hospital, my face had the most mischievous grin plastered on it. She took note of it and began to worry.

"What's up with you? Why are you smiling like that?" She asked. I giggled and smiled wider.

"Larsah, have you ever had the urge to just leave Tanryth to experience other exotic and foreign planets?" She looked at me as if she were contemplating admitting me into a psych ward.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, _I have _the urge to go to a different planet. Lying in that hospital bed for three nights has made me have a change of heart! I was thinking that maybe I do overwork and stress myself out, and maybe I need to leave Tanryth for a little while. I was thinking about asking you, but since you find it odd that I've had this epiphany that I should reconsider and take Tenchi with me instead." This pissed Larsah off. Even though she thinks Tenchi is a great guy for me and has a hell of a lot of respect, Larsah is the jealous type, principally with things or people pertaining to me. I remember one time I went out to dinner with Tenchi instead of going to an opera with her, and she was beyond green with envy.

"Well, now that you mention it, I'll be _delighted _to accompany you on the trip. By the way, what planet are we going to? Is it Bellus? I've heard they have the best beaches and the hottest men to boot. Or how about Ketra, the food is to _die _for…actually that would be a bad idea because the food is delicious but is only nonpoisonous to Ketrans because they're immune to the toxins in their food and water supply." She rambled.

"It's a surprise." I chimed. Larsah grinned.

"I'm going to go pack a few things. I'll meet up with you at the governmental airfield." She then got into her car.

I packed what I needed, my badge, clothes, toiletries and such and other things that I deemed important for this trip. After I was done packing I emailed my boss about my absence and caught a cab to the airfield.

My private rocket was sleek, modern and black. The interior was beautiful, containing leather couches, a full wet bar and even snack generator. Above the wet bar and across from the couches and seats were flat screen televisions. The staff put our luggage into the rocket, and we prepared for departure.

I remember the first and only time I left Tanryth. I was five years old, and I was going with my father on a business trip. He never took Zharelle anywhere. Sometimes he still treats her like she's not even his child.

We relaxed on the rocket, as we saw the planet get farther and farther away. The galaxy looked quite beautiful. There were many stars, and planets that adorned the dark space. Larsah and I were sitting in front of the window playing chess and eating dinner. As the staff began to go sit in the back room, I noticed that Larsah had a devilish grin on her face.

"So, how's your sex life?" She asked. I blushed. That's a random and personal question to be asking on a rocket.

"It's going." I said. Though Tenchi is somewhat well endowed, he's just so awkward in bed sometimes that I'm just better off with a movie, a toy and some strong batteries.

"You don't seem too enthused." She scoffed.

"It's not bad, but it's not good either. It's average. I just wish I could find a way to make it more…mind-blowing."

"You know, there are books for that. You can borrow mine." Of course she would have that! She's like the Sex Guru.

"I'll take it into consideration. For now let's just relax." I said, taking a bite of food. I really hope we can to Gaia soon because I'm too excited to even think now.


	26. Chapter TwentyFive: An Odd Thing

**A/N: I do not own FFVII nor do I own _A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum _(the title is based off of that). I DO in fact own the plotline and the Original Characters! **

Chapter Twenty Five: An Odd Thing Happened on the Way to the Gold Saucer

Zhora POV

The rocket station was surrounded by beautiful fields filled with large, yellow birds and beautiful grass. The sky was bright and blue with a small amount of puffy white clouds. I honestly think Zharelle did a great job with picking out a planet. After getting ourselves situated we took the train to Rocket Town.

Rocket Town was a very quaint and small village surrounded by fields of green grass. The streets were teeming casually dressed people in contrast with our button down shirts, blazers and slacks.

We were hungry, so we stopped to grab a bite to eat at a pub. The pub was bustling with people and great smells. We were sitting at a booth by the window, eating burgers. Larsah took a small bite of hers and then cleared her throat.  
"So why exactly are we here? We're definitely not here for a vacation. This plan is totally premeditated for another reason." She said suspiciously, taking a sip of ale.  
"Well, to be honest with you I had a dream once about Zharelle being here." I responded. Larsah rolled her eyes.  
"You're obsessed with finding your sister. I can't even enjoy five minutes with you without hearing, 'Zharelle may be here. I sense it'," She groaned. I disregarded the comment. I'm obsessed for a plausible reason.

Suddenly the door flew open, and three men with silver hair, who were very handsome by the way, came into the establishment. The pub grew silent and then went back to its loudness. The trio sat in a table across from us, and Larsah looked as if she were about to salivate. She began to stare at them. I nudged her in the arm.  
"What the hell was that for?" She whispered. I sucked my teeth.  
"I don't have time for your 'horndog tendencies' right now," I responded. At this point the men were looking at us. We blushed.  
"Hi," Larsah said meekly.  
"Hello," responded the man with the shortest hair of the group.

"My name's Larsah Twinsgrove and this is my friend Zhora Linnoi." Why the hell would she tell them our names, and our complete names to be exact!

"Larsah, why the hell are you giving them our names?" I whispered.

"Well, you never know if we need them." She responded. They looked at us.

"My name's Loz and these are my brothers Kadaj and Yazoo." The other two sexy beasts waved at us.

"Nice to meet you three; you see, we're not from around here, we're actually on our way to the Gold Saucer, but we don't have any means of transportation. Our motorbike broke down, and there's no possible way to fix it." I lied, hoping that they would believe me.

"It's ok; we're going to the Gold Saucer too! We can give you a ride…well if it's fine with you, Yazoo and Kadaj." Loz said. Kadaj smiled, but Yazoo gave a disgusted sigh.

"No one said for you to volunteer our services, brother." Yazoo said, moving his long locks out of his face, and I thought that _I _was a major bitch. Kadaj then whispered something to the group, and then they all seemed to have agreed on something.

"No worries, ladies, we'll give you a ride to the Gold Saucer. My brother Yazoo is just paranoid of everyone. Ignore him." Kadaj said, elbowing him. Larsah and I both smiled and then paid for our food. Afterwards, we followed them out to their bikes.

The bike ride to the cable car that brings you to the Gold Saucer was quite… awkward. No one spoke for the duration of the commute, and all you could hear was the sound of the motor and Loz imitating it. This made me question his mental ability. However, once in the cable car, we actually started to have conversations. Though they were quite innocent chats, the three men seemed sinister, but in a good way. Maybe we _do _need them, but we just don't know it yet.

When we got to the Gold Saucer, we split up with the three men and went to go check in. Once in our rooms we decided to freshen up and then stay in the room until this thing called the Chocobo Races were going to take place.

Zharelle POV

It's been a day since I last passed out, and Cloud has been sitting in the room with me watching me like a hawk. If I even shift my position he perks up. Lord have mercy, he's a fucking basket case!

Now that I've somewhat regained my strength, I was stir crazy and wanted to go have fun with him, Reno and Rude tonight. I wanted to check out the Chocobo Races. I sat up in the bed and stretched. He glanced at me with fright.

"It's alright, babe. I'm just stretching. No need to get a hernia." I said. I began to step out of the bed and he rushed over to help me as if I were ninety-three and in the nursing home. "Cloud, cut it out! I'm not your grandmother, I'm your girlfriend. I'll get out of bed just fine." I growled, stepping out of bed and easily landed on the plus carpet. I smoothly walked over to the bathroom and took a shower.

Cloud POV

I'm so worried about Zharelle now. She just had this odd black out, and now she's completely normal. I need to watch her a bit until I think she's ready to… what the hell am I saying? I'm not her father, I'm her boyfriend! After fifteen minutes she came out of the bathroom clad in only a towel. I stared at her curves and began to feel myself harden.

"What the hell are you drooling about? You're not getting any tonight." She said, "Hey, go check on the time for the Chocobo Races, and oh- can you bring me back a cannoli? I've been craving bad!" She ranted. I nodded my head and left the room to do so.

Zhora POV

It was almost five P.M., and Larsah and I were both craving crab cakes. We asked around about a seafood restaurant on site and found out that there was some great place called Francis' Fine Sea Grub. Sounds like a _dapper _place to me. We walked to the establishment, mentally convinced that it was going to be some hole-in-the-wall place, but it actually ended up being quite fancy. Luckily we went closer to happy hour because our jeans and loose tee get ups would definitely get us the boot.

We had the best crab cakes we've ever tasted. They were filled, from what I read from the menu, with premium Costa Crabmeat, and they were breaded to perfection. Paired with a nice glass of red wine, it was delicious. After we ate our meal, we decided to go to the casino to play some blackjack.

Cloud POV

I was walking around asking random people where I could find a cannoli, and they looked at me as if I were crazy. I decided to walk through the casino and ask one of the attendants to help me find a place that sold them. As I was walking through the blackjack section there were hardly any attendants drifting around nor were there many people playing cards. Most people were probably already on line for the races. Suddenly I saw an attendant at a blackjack table with only four people (two women with shades on and two men). I tapped the attendant on the shoulder, and he turned around.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know where I can get cannolis from?" I asked. The man gasped.

"Oh shit, it's Cloud Strife, muthafuckas! Yo, can I get your autograph?" he yelled, passing me a pen and paper. It's times like these when I don't want to be bothered with people.

Zhora POV

There was the most beautiful man I have ever seen standing in front of our blackjack table talking to our nonprofessional attendant. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and the nicest spiky hair. I could have sworn I saw Larsah salivate. Damn, he even has a nice name, wait… his name sounds awfully familiar.

Cloud POV

While I was autographing the paper, I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked at the two women with the shades on (who the hell wears shades indoors), but I couldn't tell what they were looking at, though I could have sworn the blonde one was drooling. The man smiled at me with his gold teeth. Yeah, real professional.

"Thanks, bro! They sell cannolis at Papaggio's Pizzeria." He pointed to his right. I thanked him for his help and left to go get Zharelle some cannolis before she would run out the room and probably do something horrid to me.

Zhora POV

"Oh why did he have to leave?" Larsah whined. Yeah, she's hooked too!

"I have to agree with you, he's a hottie. I want to see more of him." I responded. The clerk dealt us cards.

"He's Cloud Strife, and he's taken… well from what I read in the tabloids. He's dating some girl with a name that starts with a Z. She's smoking hot." He sighed. This Cloud character sounds familiar, and the fact that he's dating a girl whose name starts with a Z sounds familiar too. Wait a minute… Zharelle?


	27. Chapter TwentySix:The Races and Bargains

Chapter Twenty Six: The Races and Bargains

Zharelle POV

"These are the best cannolis I've ever tasted!" I yelled, wolfing them down one by one. Cloud reclined back on the bed and began flipping through TV channels.

"I'm glad you like them." He said. I then gave him a playful look.

"Me too. Hey, I'm so thankful that I'm actually contemplating giving you a blow job." I said with a wink. He perked up and probably in more ways than one. I laughed. "Ah, Cloud, I'm just fucking with ya head! I'm not really gonna blow you!" I laughed again. He huffed.

"I just got this text from Reno saying, 'You guys should get here before eight, yo. If not Rude and I will save you seats. See you there, yo, '" He said in an attempt to change the subject. I nodded my head.

"Well, all I have to do is put on my makeup. Why do you go save us a spot on line?" I suggested. He gave me a suspicious look but then trailed off to do what I asked him to do. I went over to the mirror in front of the desk and began to apply my makeup, not too much but enough to bring out my eyes. When I was done I changed into an off-shoulder dress and some thigh highs and heels, and then I sashayed out into the hotel.

Zhora POV

We're standing on line, in our shades, sexy dresses and heels of course, waiting for the doors to the arena to open, and behind a group of ten people I saw him again. He had on a sexy, button-down shirt with a pair of pants. His blonde hair was a little wet from showering, yet it was perfectly blonde and spiky. Again, he was standing alone, so I couldn't determine if he were dating. Larsah, as usual, was drooling away.

"You really need a bib, don't you?" I asked. Her staring didn't falter. I nudged her.

"Oh, no! I don't need a bib! He's just ugh!" she responded.

"A barrel of sexy!" we shouted in unison, clutching to each other with excitement. The people around us looked at us like we were crazy. You see, Larsah and I think men are like barrels: some are short and stubby while others are tall and round, but you never know what you're going to end up with until you open it up. Yeah, it's a weird comparison.

I suddenly saw two men approach Cloud. One had red hair, and the other was bald with shades. They both had on suits. Larsah looked at me with disbelief.

"Oh no, he's gay isn't he?" She asked, staring in shock. I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait, ya idiot!" I whispered. Suddenly I heard the sound of heels and looked up, but the doors opened, and the line was moving forward. I tried to see the girl that approached him but it was too late. We were already in the arena.

We decided to sit with the Silver Brothers (what we nicknamed Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo). They were sitting directly to the right of the raceway and had two empty seats. We scuttled over and greeted them. They happily allowed us to sit with them.

Cloud POV

The four of us were sitting to the left of the raceway and were happily eating popcorn and writing down which chocobo we thought would win.

"Well I'm voting for Starr cuz it's cute." Zharelle said, marking it down on her bid sheet for ten thousand Gil.

"I kinda wanna vote for Libra because it has a cool name, yo." Reno said. I looked at him.

"Every time we come here you _always _vote for Libra, and Libra is always last place." Rude said.

"And, you always talk about Tifa and her humongous-"

"Alright, Reno. Good luck to your Chocobo!" he responded nervously. I guess what Reno was going to say was confidential information. I wrote down my chocobo bid and then leaned back to enjoy the race. Zharelle was already sitting on the edge of her seat on her toes.

"You seem ready for the race." I said with a chuckle. She ignored me. An announcer began to speak, and the crowd screamed. The horn blared, and the race began.

The chocobo and their riders dashed around the circle. The race was becoming intense; it was my chocobo against Pandora, the champ for the past three years. As they were nearing the finish line, Pandora tripped and knocked into my chocobo. Suddenly from the back came Libra and he took the cake for his first time win. The crowd grew completely silent, except for Reno who just won thirty thousand Gil.

"See, I told you, yo! Libra was gonna win!" he mocked, pissing Rude off.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." He said.

"Nah, the nights still young, yo."

Zhora POV

Dammit! Pandora lost! I betted fifty thousand fucking Gil on it, and it lost! Looks like I'm skipping out on that tab.

"Listen, I'm going to just not turn my tab in because I'm not losing fifty thousand gil." I said. The three men laughed.

"Sounds like a great idea! We placed a bid for Pandora as well, but we're definitely not turning it in." Kadaj responded. We laughed. Then we began to discuss more sinister things ranging from stealing candy when we were kids to stealing money from banks. Suddenly I felt the urge to tell them our plan.

"Well, we're here because we work for the government of our planet, and my twin sister is a rebel, and we're here to take her and her group back to the planet to put them on trial. However, we do not know where she lives we just know that she is dating someone with the last name of Strife." I cooed sourly. The trio chuckled, and Larsah stared into space.

"Oh _Cloud _Strife! He lives in a town called Edge. It's not that hard to get there anyway. You see, we have business in Edge anyway. We're going to major towns and taking children with Geostigma, a terrible disease, and taking them to the Forbidden Capital. We'll tell them that they are being healed, but they're actually not. Then we're going to use them to take over and help them bring back our big brother, Sephiroth back to life. Even though everyone is our brother or sister, we do miss him dearly." He continued. Ok, what the fuck is he saying?

"Ok, so can you take us to Edge, and would you mind helping us out?" I asked with a grim smile. They smiled back.

"Of course not, but only if you help us as well."

"Is this a bargain I smell?" I asked jokingly.

"If you want to call it that."

"Then it's settled. You will help us catch them, and I will help you bring your brother back. You see, I have a way to bring things back to life." Their eyes widened.

"Then it's a deal. From here on out, we will help each other until we get what's needed."

Well, at least this is not a blood signing.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven: Homecoming

Chapter Twenty Seven: Homecoming

Fayne POV

Finally after five days of boring days and cold, lonely nights, Reno is coming home. Yes he's texted twenty-four seven and has called every night, but I really miss him. Oh, why the hell did I even tell him that I just liked him? I don't like Reno, I love him. He's really made me learn how to love more and appreciate more, just from his euphemisms and smile alone. He really has made me a better person.

While he was gone, I contemplated telling him the real reason why I wouldn't give him what he wanted in Icicle Inn. I have finally decided to willingly give myself to him because I feel like it's meant to be, and he'll treat me right afterwards. I honestly think that he really loves me too.

Tifa and I were out with the kids, and I snuck off into a lingerie shop to buy a few things. I mentally etched out a plan to show up at Reno's apartment with a long coat on, but the lingerie will be under it. I'll bring a few other things, and then you know what's next. I bought the cutest black and red corset and panty set with fishnets and then sashayed out to meet Tifa again.

Outside she was tapping her foot as if she were truly pissed with me. I gave her a guilty look, and then she giggled and patted me on the back.

"I see you're preparing for Reno to get back." She whispered.

"Oh most definitely. I can't wait!"

Zharelle POV

Cloud was awfully quiet today. He was packing up his bag and constantly checking his cell for new calls or texts. I kept trying to get his attention, but he wasn't responding. I was getting so pissed that when I threw my hands up in disgust I heard a loud crash, and an unconscious Cloud was lying on his stomach by his suitcase. I looked at the object in shock.

_How the fuck did that happen? _ I asked myself, hoping that certain, annoying person would respond.

_Hey, I'm not annoying! _The voice responded. Bingo! Gotcha! Now I've found a way to talk to her without blacking out or dreaming.

_Zhara, what the hell just happened? _I asked. I heard her giggle.

_You have just found your second power: telekinesis. You can lift objects and do whatever you wish with them, but you just don't know how to control it yet. Hey, what are you just sitting around for? Go check on Cloud! _I snapped back to reality.

I approached him and checked his pulse. He still has one, alright, but He's just knocked out. I ran into the bathroom and got some cold water. I sat him up by the cool air vent, unbuttoned his clothing and began to fan him. At this point I was sitting facing him on his lap, and my breasts were pressed against his chest. I rapidly fanned him, and then he slowly regained consciousness. He noticed that my him breasts were pressed up against him and blushed.

"Ok, Zharelle, what the fuck just happened?" He asked, pushing me off of him. I shrugged and told him what I did know. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Bullshit, you definitely don't know how to read minds or lift objects." He growled. I'll show his unappreciative ass.

_Gaia, she is really a piece of work. _He thought rudely. I smirked.

"So, I'm a piece of work, huh? _I'm _a piece of work? You can't even be man enough to tell me where you are, Cloud! Hell, let's not talk about how you flipped a shit, went all emo and left the house, leaving Tifa to take care of them kids and the bar! If I'm a piece of work, then you must be the whole damn plate!" I yelled. He looked at me in shock. "Yeah, I told you that I could read minds, but your ass is so stubborn!" Cloud grumbled something to himself and gave me a pissed look.

"Look we have to leave soon. I have to go look for missing children. That's why Reno, Rude and I are here. We were planning when to spread out." He responded. Yeah, go right ahead. Just disregard the whole damn argument.

"And you're probably gonna take me back to Edge and leave again, right? Look I can help you guys if you gave me the chance." I pleaded. He scoffed.

"You would only slow down the process. I don't even know how well you fight!"

"Well maybe you can work with me and make me better! I still need to defend myself." He paused for a moment. He was aggravated, but he knew I was right.

"Ok, just because you brought that up I will train with you, but you have to give me a one hundred percent of effort." He said, making me seem like a child. Thanks Cloud.

"Of course, I know how to sword fight. My sister and I used to spar, unwillingly of course, for quite a while until we really started hating each other."

"Hn, well it's a deal then. Get your stuff ready because we have to check out in a few." He said, rolling his bags to the door. I smiled.

"Good, I'm happy that we're going home!"

"Well, I have to take the stuff onto the helicopter." I gave him an odd look.

"We don't have to take Reno's copter…I brought fenrir." His face literally turned eight shades of red.

"You took my bike without me even knowing?" He yelled. I wasn't fazed.

"Uh, yeah? How the hell was I supposed to get over here anyway?" I asked calmly. This pissed him off even more.

"I hope you didn't crash it." Well duh I didn't crash it! Notice how I'm here.

"It's fine, Spike. Listen; let's just get out of here. You gotta save the world again." I joked. He rolled his eyes and took the stuff out of the room.

Zhora POV

Larsah and I were riding to Edge with the Silver Brothers. We were apparently near the town, and to me it seems as if we never left the desert. The land was barren and dry, and it was dull. Larsah looked around as if she wasn't enjoying the scenery. She was probably hoping the Edge was some shore town with attractive people and warm beaches.

When we got to the city we decided to split up: me going with Kadaj and Larsah going with Loz. Yazoo, as usual, wanted to be a total bitch and went by himself.

Larsah POV

Loz and I were in some abandoned church looking around, and all of a sudden I spotted a little girl and a young woman with long hair and a nice figure playing in a field of flowers. I tapped Loz on the shoulder.

"There's someone over there." I whispered. He chuckled and approached the group. The woman pushed the girl behind her and backed up cautiously.

"You wanna play?" he asked. The little girl looked frightened. Suddenly the woman lunged at him, and they began to fight. I followed my instincts and ran after the little girl. I grabbed the little girl and held her.

"Loz, I got her, you just take care of the woman!" I shouted, strapping her to the bike. Loz nodded and continued to fight the woman. Suddenly she tried to attack me, but luckily Loz stunned her enough to knock her out. We quickly ran to the bike and got on, leaving the woman on the ground.


	29. Chapter TwentyEight:To Love and be Loved

**A/N: This chappy contains citrus in it. There is also a flashback sequence.**

Chapter Twenty Eight: To Love and be Loved

Cloud POV

When we got back to Edge the town seemed odd. There were no children out and about playing, and the streets seemed depressed and quiet. 7th Heaven seemed odd two. No one was home but Fayne. Even Tifa was out and about. Fayne came downstairs to great us. She was oddly wearing a long coat.

"It's good to see you guys again." Fayne said happily. She picked up her purse and started for the door. "I'm sorry to leave ya'll on such short notice, but I gotta run some errands." Before she stepped out of the door I called out to her.

"Do you know where Tifa is? I texted her to tell her that we were coming home, but she didn't answer." She shook her head.

"I don't really know where Teef is. She just said she was going out. See you guys later." She said, leaving the bar. Fifteen minutes later, I saw Rude and Reno storm into the bar with a figure draped over Rude's shoulder. It was Tifa. They rushed past us and ran upstairs to put her on the bed. We followed them. She laid there unconscious.

"What's wrong with Tifa?" Zharelle asked. Rude looked at her sadly.

"She was in Aerith's church knocked out. She has a pulse and is breathing, but she's unconscious. We honestly don't know why." She stirred a little and blinked her eyes. She slowly sat up.

"Tifa are you ok?" Zharelle asked concerned. That's a shocker within itself. You would think that Zharelle would say, "Let the heifer die," but she's actually worried.

"They took Mar…They took…" she said started.

"They took what?" I asked her intently. "Who're they?"

Zharelle POV

What the hell is she talking about? Who are they? I felt her head to check her temperature, and suddenly I felt myself drift off into black.

_I was standing in a dilapidated church of some kin, and Tifa was sitting in a patch of flowers with Marlene. Suddenly the doors busted open, and a ripped man with silver hair and a blonde woman (who looked very familiar stepped in. The man approached Tifa and Marlene, and the woman walked right through me. Wait, she walked through me? What does this mean? Am I in… the past?_

"_You wanna play." He asked. Tifa pushed Marlene out of the way and backed up. The blonde stood there watching the whole thing play out. The man and Tifa began to duel, leaving the woman alone with Marlene. She dashed after her and caught her._

"_Loz, I got her, you just take care of the woman!" She said. Damn, I feel like I know this girl. _The scene began to become dark again.

I regained myself and was back in the present.

"They, a man and a woman, took Marlene. I don't know where too, but they took her." I said stoically. Reno looked scared.

"That was just a weird ass thing that happened, yo." He said. Cloud shook his head.

"What the hell is going on Zharelle? Is there something you need to tell us?" He asked angrily. I looked at him.

"Cloud, even I don't know what's going on. I just- I just touched her head, and then I just saw what happened." I rambled. I don't know what the hell just happened. Cloud pushed me aside and went over to Tifa.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Cloud, I'm fine." She responded meekly. He looked back at Reno and Rude.

"Well, I suggest you guys get some rest tonight. We're going on a road trip tonight. If they took Marlene, they probably to Denzel too and maybe even the rest of the children of Edge." He said. Reno and Rude nodded in agreement and marched out off the bar. Cloud went downstairs to get Tifa some cold water, and I went to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

Fayne POV

I decided to browse the shops around Reno's apartment until he got home. I was looking at the latest swimsuits and suddenly he texted me to tell me he was home. I marched out of the store and across the street to his building. In the elevator I rung the bell to request for him to send me up and he did so, making the elevator rise to the top floor. When the doors opened it revealed a very sexy Reno clad in a towel around his waist. I became drenched.

"Fayne!" He squealed running over to me and kissing me passionately. Pressed against him I felt something perk up. He wasn't the only thing that was happy to see me.

"Oh, Reno! I've missed you so much!" I chimed. He smiled.

"Me too, yo! Hey I was about to take a relaxing bath. You wanna join, yo?" He asked huskily, kissing my neck. I didn't even respond I just motioned for him to lead the way.

The bathroom was beautiful. It was decorated nicely, and it was tiled with expensive marble. The tub was steaming and had bubbles in it. Reno smiled at my reaction but looked at me weirdly.

"Why do ya still have that friggin coat on, yo?" he asked me. I looked down and saw that I still had my coat and heels on.

"Oh, I just remembered I still had this on. Hey Reno, why don't you go get us some wine and something to snack on, and I'll be here waiting by the bath?" I cooed. He smiled sexily and walked out of the bathroom to get something to eat and drink. I closed the door and hung the coat up on the robe hanger. I slipped out of my heels and sat softly on the edge of the tub. I looked in the mirror to see if my curled bob was perfect and reclined back a little. A few minutes later I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. The door slowly opened, and Reno appeared with a tray of fresh strawberries and whipped cream, a bottle of red wine and some glasses.

"Hey I got the stu-holy shit you are smoking hot, yo!" He yelled in surprise, eyeing me in my lingerie. He brought the tray over and placed it on a small table by the tub. He kissed me again, and I told him to turn around while I stripped down and got into the water. I did the same for him and sat on his lap when he got in. I adjusted myself on him to get comfortable.

"Ah the water feels good." I moaned silently. He chuckled, massaging my back. He got a strawberry coated in whipped cream and sensually fed it to me.

"You're so beautiful, yo." He sexily growled, stroking my back with a loofa. My back arched when he reached a soft spot.

"Ah, Reno." I moaned. He sucked lightly on my neck. I was beginning to feel hot.

"I want it, Reno. Oh, I ca-can't take it anymore." He kissed me again and lifted me out of the tub. He let out the water and wrapped me in a towel. He then picked me up again and ran with me to his room.

Reno has the most beautiful bedroom I've ever seen. It was a large bed with red, silken covers and big, fluffy pillows. He placed me softly on the bed and undid the towel. He started feeling me up and kissing me. He then slowly kissed down my neck and down to my thighs, making sure he missed my core. I was getting antsy.

"Reen, just do it." I sighed.

"Relax, yo. You'll like it." He whispered. Suddenly I felt his tongue dive teasingly at my slit, making careful and loving swipes. I shuddered at the sensation.

"Ah, that feels good." I panted as he pushed his tongue in. I was in heaven. Every time he nipped, licked and sucked intensely I would end up squealing and groaning incoherently. He then stopped and reached over on his night stand for a condom. I heaved heavily as I felt him put the condom on and shift above me.

"What's wrong, yo?" He asked sweetly. I sighed.

"Please go gentle on me, I'm a virgin." I thought he was going to stop what he was doing, but he kissed me.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you intentionally, but it will hurt, yo." He whispered. I felt him position himself at my entrance. I gasped. He caressed my face tenderly and stared into my eyes.

"I'm ready." I said. He kissed me, and then he slowly entered.

This was the worst pain I've ever experienced in my life. This felt worse that when I fell of the cliff at Hanabine Bay when I was five. He stopped and wiped away my tears.

"I'm sorry, yo. I know it hurts, but stay with me." He said softly. I kissed him.

"I love you, Reno." I said feeling myself adjust to him. He groaned at the feeling.

"I love you too, Fayne."

"You can move now." I sighed. He slowly moved in and out. The first few thrusts hurt a little, but after he began to keep his pace, I started enjoying it. He increased the speed a little, and I felt him rub against my spot. I exhaled and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You feel so good, yo. Ugh fuck!" he panted. I felt him get closer to the edge. My body started to get hotter and hotter.

"Reno, I'm close." I cried. He began to pound me at a fast, animalist rate, a rate that I would never imagine him to do. Suddenly I felt this euphoric sensation and noisily released onto him. Shortly after, he followed suit. He laid beside me, and we began to spoon. I felt so connected to him. I really love him.

Zharelle POV

Cloud and I were in bed lying awake. He was on his side while I was lying on my back.

"Cloud," I began, "what time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked him. He huffed.

"At noon." He responded. Not even bothering to look at me.

"Ok. Do you want me to make you something to take with you?"

"No. Zharelle go to sleep." He instructed. I then oddly felt naughty and began to kiss his neck. His reaction was very unfavourable.

"Not tonight, Zharelle. I have to get up tomorrow morning. Good night." He said coldly. I rolled my eyes and turned the other way to sleep. Usually we cuddle, but tonight I felt as if we weren't even dating.

"Good night Cloud. I love you." I cooed. He growled.

"Yeah, same to you too."


	30. Chapter TwentyNine: Hopeless

**A/N: Everyone check out my poll for OCs and vote for your fave! Remember to read and review the story! (Cuz I need feedback)**

**Smooches**

**-Momo**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Hopeless

Zhora POV

"Look at this, Kadaj, we practically have enough kids to run our own orphanage, not that we would with these ragamuffins." I said, growling at the children. They moved away from me in fear. I was sitting in the back of a pickup truck with Larsah and five children. Of those five, only one, a little girl, was not sick.

"You're right; with these five we'll have a grand total of five hundred children! That's enough to run a factory!" he joked harshly. The healthy, little girl scoffed.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You miss mommy and daddy?" I asked mockingly.

"No! Just you wait till Cloud gets here! He'll put all of you in jail!" She spat. I got eyelevel with her.

"How cute! But one thing… Cloud doesn't know me all too well, so he's in for a real treat if he thinks I'll be defeated so easily. Why don't you sit back and enjoy the rest of the ride, ok?" I responded. The little girl huffed sadly and sat with her legs crossed. I hope she doesn't give me any more of a hard time.

Zharelle POV

It was ten in the morning, and Cloud was up doing exercises on the floor. I watched him as his biceps were bulging from his one-handed pushups, and his legs were twitching from his extreme leg lifts. He jogged in place for a few minutes and then stopped for a brief water break. Seeing him engrossed in his workout regimen made me giggle. He stopped.

"What's so funny?" He panted, trying to regain his breath from his intense workout. I laughed even harder.

"You look so funny doing all those calisthenics, and squats and stuff, especially cuz you look like an old man when you squat!" I died of laughter, and he blushed.

"Well, I would like to see you try this hardcore workout." He replied. This didn't make my laughing stop.

"Oh please, Cloud! I'm just teasing! Live a little!" I said. He stretched a little and grabbed a towel.

"You know I have to do all of this for a reason."

"Yeah. Hey don't take a shower yet. I think you look sexy sweaty." I mused. He blushed again.

"Only you." He said, waltzing to the bathroom. If only that man knew how hot he was.

Fayne POV

"Wake up, Reno it's ten thirty." I cooed, drawing circles with my fingers on his chest. He yawned and rested his head on my chest.

"I got time, yo." He grumbled, falling back asleep. I chuckled at his snoring and how messy his hair was.

"C'mon, Reen. Cloud needs you to meet him at noon." I rubbed his head. He sighed and slowly sat up in bed.

"I'm up, yo. I'm gonna go take a shower." He got up out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. Ten minutes later we switched places, and I went to shower while he dressed.

We were eating breakfast and were watching the morning news when I noticed how quiet Reno was. He is usually bouncing off the walls, and I'm the one that's half asleep. He was staring off into space. I nudged him.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked with concern. He sighed.

"I don't wanna leave you, yo. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He said. I looked at him and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Then take me with you. Trust me. I'm not your typical weak bitch." I assured him. He laughed and kissed me tenderly. Damn, Reno, I can never get enough of you.

"I know, but I worry about you, yo. However, I think I will take you because I can trust that you'd be safe with me. Besides, with me it's a done deal that you'll be safe, yo." He joked. I laughed to go along with it, but in the back of my mind I was unsure. Let's just hope that he wasn't joking.

Cloud POV

After witnessing annoying begging, pleading and a few "favors" if you will, I decided to allow Zharelle to join me on the journey. When she was all dressed up, in a tight, short skirt and thigh highs with a mid-drift shirt of course, we walked down the stairs together.

Oddly enough, only Tifa was downstairs at this time. Usually one could hear Litvenne ordering books, someone screaming in Fayne's tattoo parlor (oh yeah, she's with Reno) and Vasile teaching senior citizens a thing or two about the mambo, and Adam helping out, but there was none of that today. They were still not home.

"Where is everyone?" Zharelle asked. I looked towards Tifa to ask her, but she probably is just as clueless as we are. She still seems out of it.

"Alright Teef, we're out." I shouted back as Zharelle and I walked out of the door and to fenrir. I handed Zharelle a pair of my goggles, (she calls them "Stunna Goggles"), and I put on mine and we zoomed off to meet Reno and Rude at Aerith's Church.

Thankfully Reno was at the church, with Fayne of course, on time so we could leave right away. Rude was there too and riding solo of course. They were on his personal bike following us through the barren lands. After an hour of riding and a ferry ride, we were right outside the entrance of the Forbidden Capital. Something was very off about the aura of the place. I motioned for everyone to follow me and with caution.

As we zoomed through the cavern I began to feel…odd. There was Mako energy all around me, and my body was feeling queasy. Suddenly I was making jerky movements. Zharelle must have become worried because she kept tapping me.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. I didn't answer her and kept on going. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw hundreds of children. When I got off my bike and observed the children, I noticed that they all had something in common, they were all Geostigma victims.

"Welcome Cloud, we're happy to have you, brother." A silver- haired man said, walking in front of the children. Two other men with the same hair colour stepped around them, and two women, one who looked just like Zharelle and a blonde, voluptuous woman followed suit.

"Kadaj, I don't think our _brother's _feeling the love," said the woman that looked like Zharelle. Zharelle got into a defensive stance.

"I thought I would have never seen you again," She growled. The lookalike laughed.

"Zharelle, you honestly think that I, Zhora Linnoi, your twin, could never find you? You must be plumb dumb. Thanks to a mutual and mental friend of ours, I _always _know where you are, and it should totally be vice versa for you." She cooed, her tone sounding cruel and evil. So this is Zhora. Scary.

"Cloud, you take the children and leave. I'm not leaving until I beat this bitch's ass." Zharelle said, unsheathing her sword. Zhora laughed again.

"And I'm not leaving until I claim my bounty for the planet. I wouldn't send your boyfriend home so soon. You may need the reinforcements, especially since I have four people that are near and dear to you that could use a few helping hands. Hey Loz, bring out the Fabulous Five, or as I would say it… the _Fettered _Five." Zhora responded coldly. Loz brought out Vasile, Adam, Litvenne, Marlene and Denzel all chained together. Zharelle became enraged.

"Fuck you, Zhora. You evil inconsiderate bitch! The only reason why you're fixated on debasing me is because you feel like no one thinks you're good enough! It's shit like this that makes you look like a sore loser!" Oh that's what made Zhora snap. She lunged at Zharelle and began to fight, leaving Reno, Fayne, Rude and me to fight the three silver-haired men and the blonde girl to fight. Fayne decided to duel with the girl while the three of us took on the men.

Fayne POV

"It's good to see you, Fayne. My you look so scrumptious." Larsah joked. I've always hated that woman. Ever since preschool she's been pissing me off and chasing my skirt.

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here. I just wanna kick your ass and enjoy every minute of it." I chuckled. She chuckled in response. I decided to fight with my bare hands, and she followed suit. At first I had a great lead on her, landing powerful punches and kicks, but then after she noticed my weaknesses she had a field day with hurting my legs and shins. I was in so much pain that all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

"Oh, you big baby, am I hurting you?" She mocked. I snickered to prevent myself from crying.

"No, I don't feel a thing." I said sarcastically. She took this as being provocative and kept on going at me. Finally after she charged at me I took this as an easy way to force her onto the ground, which prevailed. I pinned her to the ground and held her at gunpoint.

"One move and I blow your fucking head off." I threatened. She gulped. Suddenly, from the corner of my eye I saw Zhora kicking Zharelle out of the way and rushing towards me with her sword. By the time I was about to shoot her I was thrown off of Larsah and onto Zharelle, knocking us out cold.

Cloud POV

I saw Zharelle and Fayne laying there unconscious. Rude and Reno were in pain while I was fighting of the three men. Suddenly I began to feel a flare up come on and felt considerably weak.

"Oh, brother, are you becoming too weary to spar?" Yazoo asked. I scoffed as I attempted to lift my sword again, but to no avail. I was tired. I collapsed onto the ground, shaking. Zhora sauntered up to me and picked me up slightly by the collar.

"It's funny to see how futile your efforts were. Just look at you and hoe pitiful you are. You can't move, you can't fight and you can't even save the people you love. You're of no use to anyone, even yourself." She said, kicking me. I felt low. I felt like a poor defenseless dog that was left behind as fresh meat for a pack of hyenas. I felt insubordinate and hopeless.

She picked up Zharelle and Fayne and put them on the pickup truck with the others, throwing Marlene and Denzel off.

"Well boy, we've got enough Mako to take over three planets. I think it's time to head off to the rocket, shall we? I got to get these fools back to my boss." She laughed, getting behind the wheel. Larsah sat in the back with the victims, and they drove off. My eyesight was getting blurry, and suddenly everything faded to black.


	31. Chapter Thirty: Gone

Chapter Thirty: Gone

Cloud POV

"Cloud...Cloud! Wake up, Cloud!" I heard faintly. Suddenly I was roughly shaken, and I arose quickly. I blinked and saw Vincent when I came to my senses.  
"Vinny, where's..." 

"Zharelle? She was taken somewhere. These odd people took her and the rest of her lot. I tried to stop them, but this girl that looked like Zharelle used some trick with her hands and knocked me out cold. However, I saw Marlene and Denzel escape. They're probably on the train now. Did you have a flare up?" He asked. I nodded silently and reached for him to help me up. He pulled me up, and I looked around to see Reno and Rude sitting on the ground rubbing their heads. 

"What the hell happened here, yo?" Reno asked, brushing the dirt of his pants. He pulled Rude up. 

"The three men knocked you out, and they took Zharelle and her group. I'm worried because I don't know where they're taking them and if Litvenne is going to be alright." Vincent responded. 

"Vinny, you mean to say they took Fayne too, yo?" Reno asked, fright enshrouding his face. 

"Yes. I wonder where they went." I then thought to myself, and I remembered something. 

"They're going back to Tanryth, their home planet." I said. The three of them looked surprised. 

"They're not from Costa?" Rude asked. Reno looked pissed. 

"She lied to me! She fucking lied about being from this planet!" He flipped out. You know Reno is angry when he doesn't end his sentences with "yo". 

"Reno that should be the least of your worries. What you should be concerned with is if you'll ever see Fayne again." Vincent said. He was obviously the only one with sense at the moment. "We have to get reinforcements and go rescue them. Only Gaia knows what will happen to them." 

"But let's be frank. How are we going to get there? We don't have a rocket." Rude commented. Vincent agreed.  
"We're going to have to get one from Don. He probably has his private rocket that he takes long space vacations in, yo."Reno suggested. We nodded. 

"It's worth a try." I said, hopping onto fenrir. I drove back to Edge, and the others, including Vincent, followed. 

Back in Edge, everything was back to normal. The children were running amok in the streets again, and the headlines were all about how the children were returned to their home towns. We split and went our separate ways, and I zoomed down to 7th Heaven.  
Tifa was watching Wutainese soap operas with Yuffie and drinking spiked coffee. They turned around when the door opened. 

"Hiya, Cloud. Where's Zharelle?" Yuffie asked cheerfully. I sat beside her at the bar and motioned for Tifa to pass me a drink. She insisted on giving me a shot, but I wanted the whole damn bottle. I needed to be numb right now.  
"Cloud what's up? Where is everyone?" Tifa asked sharply. I took a long sip of whiskey.  
"They're...gone." I responded. She looked at me with consternation.  
"Cloud, what the hell do you mean they're gone? You're being vague, Cloud." She replied. I took another sip.  
"They were taken to another planet by these strangers. We tried to fight them, Reno, Rude and me, but they defeated us. We didn't even stand a chance. I could have done more if I didn't have a flare up." I rubbed my arm. The two women looked at me.  
"Why are they specifically the only ones that were taken?"  
"Because they are wanted in their home planet." I said, wolfing down the rest of the bottle. They looked at me.

"I thought their home planet was here. Cloud, what the hell is going on?"  
"They're from this planet called Tanryth. I did some research on it, and it's in the third order of the universe, meaning that it's not that far away from here. It's only at least a day's worth of traveling."I responded. There was a pause.  
"Again, why are they going to that planet again?"  
"They're wanted for murdering the Prime Minister's son. Apparently they were trying to overthrow the government because they're trying to alleviate the planet of tyrannical reign." Tifa looked angry.  
"So you mean to tell me that this whole time I had a bunch of criminals living under my damn roof? All this time they were lying?" I remained silent.  
"Well, what are you going to do now? Haul ass and go over there and try to play the fucking hero? You're not God, Cloud. You're just Cloud Strife, the man who defeated Sephiroth. Even ex-SOLIDERs can get killed. Look at-"  
"Don't even bring him up! I am going to go over there and save them! I have to! It's my girlfriend, and I love her, and if you have a problem with it you can kiss my Nibelheimian ass!"I yelled. I was totally toasted.  
"Cloud, shut up! You're drunk, dammit!" Yuffie said. "You try to play Captain Save-a-Lot all the damn time. You try that shit, and you'll end up just like Z.F.!" I became enraged. I took the bottle and chucked it at both of them. I stormed off to the door.  
"If you guys won't believe me and help me, then I'll find people!" I opened the door and heard Tifa yell something about not riding fenrir. Whatever, I'm too far gone to listen. I'm going out for a ride.  
I was out in the barren lands riding on fenrir. My eyesight was becoming blurry, and everything around me seemed foreign and distorted. I decided to speed up. All of a sudden, I felt myself collide with a large object, and everything went black.  
I hope I'm dead because it has to be a hell of a lot better than living right now.


	32. Chapter ThirtyOne: Wake Up

Chapter Thirty One: Wake Up

Cloud POV

Where am I? Am I living? Am I dead? Am I…

"It's good to see you, Spike." I heard. The voice sounded quite familiar. My eyes then shot open when I figured out who it was.

"Zack! Zack, is that you?" I asked, blinking. The surroundings were all white, and he looked as if he never died, blued-eyed and raven-haired as ever. His hair was still spiky, and he still had his SOLIDER uniform on.

"Of course it's me, Strife! Who the hell do you think I was?" He asked. I looked him up and down and then I realized something.

"Hey, am I…dead?" I asked. He gave me an unsure look.

"Not, not yet. You're in between. You're not fully dead, but you're not fully alive." I was confused. That's odd. How can one be alive yet dead at the same time? "What the hell is wrong with you, Cloud? Here you are, knowing that you have to save the one you love and her friends, and you're riding on a motorcycle drunk! Do you really want to kill yourself? You can't get depressed when you think about me or Aerith. You gotta use the thought of us as an incentive to do well. We all want you to succeed, Cloud, and yes, you can't be hero all the time, but we all know you're the one with the most potential of saving them. Now pull yourself together. It's time to maintain your honor again! Do this not just for me or Tifa or Zharelle, do it for you. Now get the hell out of here! I don't wanna see you again for a long time!"

Tifa POV

Cloud was lying on the bed, lifeless. He wasn't moving or doing much of anything, and it was starting to worry me. He was bloody and scarred badly. _Come on, Cloud. Snap out of it._ I thought. Suddenly, after a few minutes, I heard him cough and breathe again. Reno and Rude approached him cautiously. His eyes then shot open. He looked around for a few minutes, and then when he realized where he was he sat up.

"Tifa, why the hell are we…we in Healin Lodge?" He asked. He hissed when he felt Rude putting ointment on his scratches. Reno began bandaging his left arm.

"Because you got into a bad accident because you were drunk. I told you not to drive that thing." I said. He rolled his eyes and hissed again when he felt a sharp pain in his leg.

"Whatever. I'm still here right?" he said, disregarding the whole point of the issue. I shook my head.

"Yes, yes you are." I responded. After Reno and Rude were done playing doctor (well when Cloud wanted them to be because he got off the table and pushed Reno aside while he was trying to check his leg) Cloud limped over to the door.

"Well, I'm going home. C'mon, Teef. Give me a lift, please? I gotta make a few professional phone calls." He requested pleasantly. I huffed in annoyance but did as he asked. That damn Cloud, he always knows how to piss me off, but at the same time, he knows how to keep a girl loving and wanting him more and more. Though I still love him, I think he deserves Zharelle. He's much happier that way. I want him to be happy.

Zharelle POV

The four of us were all sitting in next to each other in the rocket (we weren't tied up by the way because the three men would probably zap us or some shit if we tried to escape, and even if we did we'd be floating lifeless among the space debris) with Larsah and Zhora facing us. The three men were watching TV. Zhora began staring me down.

"What the fuck you lookin at?" I spat. She and Larsah were cracking up.

"You have the best grammar in the world, Zharelle. What the fuck you lookin at? Don't you mean what the fuck are you looking at? You're missing an auxiliary verb. The interrogative sentence is a fragment without the word 'are'." She mocked. I grumbled.

"Well, you're gonna be missing a few teeth by the time I'm done kicking yo ass." I mumbled. I'm not in the mood for this. My period's late, I have this odd motion sickness, and my boobs are killing me. I don't have time for this shit.

"Yeah, as if you are going to even get that close to me. If you even step towards me I will shock you." She said cruelly, putting her hand up in a threatening manner. Yeah real scary.

"And if you step to me the wrong way, I'll lift yo ass and ask questions later. Listen, heifer, you're pissing me off with your stalker-like tendencies. I'm sorry that Carson killed your man, but let's be honest, he was a douche bag, and even you know it." She rolled her eyes and just ignored me.

"It'd be nice if you would keep quiet for once in your life." She said, trying to keep herself calm. Larsah chuckled.

"Yeah, it would be." I responded with a wide grin. This pissed her off even more.

"You just love to push my buttons, don't you?" She asked, playing with her hands to keep her calm.

"Yeah, hah, but the one that's truly pushing buttons is Larsah when you and her have your 'Toy Time'. It's alright if you wanna swing that way, I still hate you regardless." Larsah's face was filled with sheer embarrassment, and Zhora looked as if she were turning red (well maybe not red but a lighter complexion cuz we both have dark skin).

"You're going to make me hurt you." Zhora hissed. She was fuming.

"Hey, what could possibly hurt more than me having to sit with you?" I joked. The rest of my group laughed. Suddenly Zhora rose up, and her hand began to sparkle. She punched my right in gut, and I just felt my body lose control. I was convulsing and losing consciousness. Then, everything faded.

Cloud POV

When I got home I made a date with the house phone. I was sitting on my bed thinking of a way to be as professional as possible. When the words came to mind, I picked up the phone and called Don Corneo. The phone rang a few times, and then a familiar voice answered.

"Office of Mr. Corneo this is Scarlet speaking." I paused. I remember her from a long time ago. She was head of the weaponry for Shinra.

"Hello, Scarlet, this is Cloud Strife of the Strife Delivery Service speaking. May I have a word with Mr. Corneo if he is available?" I asked. She chuckled.

"Well I be damned! It's the only and only Cloud Strife, hero of the planet and boyfriend; excuse me, _ex_-boyfriend of Tifa Lockhart! Listen, Mr. Corneo is not in right now, but if you leave your number I will relay a message for you." She responded.

"Tell him this. Tell him that I would like to meet with him to discuss a proposal… say tomorrow over lunch? We can meet at The Edge Tavern, my treat." I heard a pen scribbling quickly against a pad.

"Ok, I will be sure to give him that message. I, in fact, have a message for you. Tell Tifa that I miss her dearly and that I look forward to seeing her someday soon. You know she's my favourite person." She said sarcastically. I laughed.

"I will tell her that you said that. Thank you Scarlet for your time."

"You're welcome, Mr. Strife. Goodbye."

We both hung up the phone, basked in the glory of my professionalism.

Pretty soon my love, we'll be back together again, and I'll make sure that no one _ever _lays a hand on you.


	33. Chapter ThirtyTwo:Inprisonment

**A/N: Sorry honies, but I'm going to be MIA for a little bit because I'm suffering from accidental, self-inflicted technical difficulties (Go Me!) This may or may not be the last chapter I post but please Read and Review and Enjoy! Hey, remember to vote in the poll!**

**Smooches Always!**

**-Momo**

**Chapter Thirty Two: Imprisonment**

Zhora POV

"Rise and shine, kids. We're home!" I chimed, roughly nudging the captives to bring them back to consciousness (yes, I knocked out every last one of them). They slowly opened their eyes and realized that the rocket was motionless.

"Where the hell are we?" Fayne asked.  
"We're home, back in Tanryth." Larsah responded.

Zharelle POV

They chained us up and dragged us out one by one from the rocket. They marched us over to a large, grey building and escorted us in. We were split up by gender and we stripped down, having our belongings packed into bags. We were showered and changed into these grimy, putrid-green, outfits. Some guards threw us into random cells. Luckily I ended up in my own cell with a window. As I waited to pass the time and my mind off of my upset stomach I looked out the window.  
Covering the glass was a nest with a bluebird and its two chicks. The bird was feeding its chicks. I smiled and thought about how Cloud and I would be with kids. Suddenly I heard a tapping noise on the bars to the right of me. I snapped out of my daze and saw a young woman with pigtails looking through the bars into my cell. Hmm, I didn't know that the cells are split apart by bars.

"So I see ya fascinated with somethin outside." The girl said. She had a thick accent as if she were from the Western Quadrant of the planet, and she seemed much younger than me.  
"Yes, I love looking out of the window. It helps the time go by." I responded. "My name's Zharelle, by the way. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.  
"My apologizes, my name is Millie, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well. I've been here for a while now, and I'm expected to get out soon." She said. I nodded.  
"Yeah I just got here about an hour ago. I'm here on false charges." I responded, holding my stomach. She nodded.  
"Well I'm here because I tried to escape with my family from Panthras. It didn't work out so well, and now I'm here."

That's sad. She's so young and has so much to live for, and she's in here just because she wanted her and her family to have a better life. Unbelievable.

"Yeah I feel for you." I said, holding my stomach tighter because I felt like puking. Suddenly I heard the sound of heels clicking against the floor, and Millie's face went blank.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She began to shake in terror.  
"I hear Sgt. Dunn and her friend Miss Linnoi coming. They pick us at random and run these scary tests on us just for the hell of it. They talk to you and humiliate you for the first couple of times when they admit you because you're a new admittance, and then they take you out the third time. It's scary, Zharelle. I've had a few tests done myself, and they're not peachy." She whispered. Suddenly the heels stopped in front of my cell. I looked up and saw a short, stocky woman with red hair wrapped into a bun in front of me. She had an old-looking, worn out face, with a mole under her right eye. She looked as if she were pretty in her youth. She was clad in a grey skirt and blazer that concealed her large breasts. Zhora was standing right beside her.

"Well hello there, pigeon. Welcome to my happy kingdom." She said huskily with an odd look. Hell I didn't know if she wanted to hurt me or have her way with me. "I just came here to lay down a few ground ruled with you. You see, I these bitches here... every last one of them. Even you. If I catch you out of line, or Zhora catches you out of line, you will be immediately lobotomized. Is that clear?" I shook my head, but chuckled a little.  
"It's good to see that you and my loving sister have created a wonderful system of humiliation, well the attempt of it at least, and terror, or the attempt of that as well. Listen, you trying to scare me is just a waste of time for both of us. If you excuse me, I was looking out of the window and would like to go back to doing so." I said, turning away from them. Millie giggled quietly. Sgt. Dunn huffed.  
"It's good to see that you're in such high spirits."Zhora said. I laughed.

"I'd be in higher spirits if you let me be. Zhora don't you have stuff to do? You know, you gotta be on your A-game if you wanna be cooler than me. But that's kinda hard when you have someone like me." I gloated. She was about to retaliate, but suddenly I felt my stomach erupt, and I ran over to the toilet to throw up. It was the worst possible feeling. I heard Sgt. Dunn get out her keys and open the cell.  
"Something's up. We're running some tests on her."


	34. Chapter ThirtyThree: To Kill

Chapter Thirty Three: To Kill a Happy Moment is to Kill a Happy Person

Zharelle POV

The main part of the prison was the most grimy and dilapidated part of the building. The walls were covered in an array of stains from splatters of various bodily fluids, and a putrid smell pervaded the air. My stomach lurched even more at this disgusting smell. As two guards were carrying me through the hallways passed cells filled with masculine women, Sgt. Dunn and Zhora kept an eye on me.

"Oh my, it seems as if she's ready to vomit again!" Sgt. Dunn mocked. I tried to give her a nasty look, but I was trying to keep the substance down. Zhora laughed.

"Just look at her. She looks like a fucking bloated chipmunk!" She responded. I looked at her.

"I hate you." I barked.

"The feeling's definitely mutual."

I was thrown onto a stretcher and wheeled through double doors into a bright, white room. Ugh, everything was white from the walls to the floor and ceiling tiles. I couldn't take it. It reminded me too much of Zhara. I began to throw up again, this time more intense and a plethora of times. When I got to a room two nurses came and cleaned me up briskly. One harshly stuck a needle in my arm and took some blood and placed it in a vial. She bandaged the bleeding spot and pranced out of the room with the vial of the red-violet substance. The other nurse checked my eyes with a bright flashlight and sauntered out as well. I tried to sit up in the stretcher, but my head was spinning, and I felt too sick to even move let alone think. I looked around the room and saw that it was still as old and foul-smelling as the prison, but it just had a cleaner look to it. An hour later the nurse came back with a short man with a lab coat on.

"Hello are you Mrs. Linnoi?" He asked, looking intently at the chart.

"Yes I am." I responded. He cleared his throat. He had a scraggly, black moustache and wore bifocals that hardly fit his face.

"Hell Zharelle, my name is Dr. Nocebo, and I will be running some tests on you. From what I've been told by Sgt. Dunn and your sister, you have been, erm, vomiting quite a bit, haven't we?" he asked. The man seemed nice but for some reason there was something about him that seemed odd and ominous.

"Yes I have. I have also been experiencing dizziness, fatigue and tender breasts." I responded. He wrote this down on the chart.

"Ok, erm, have you had any missed periods or odd spotting?" he asked. Damn, this totally sounds like one of those…holy shit I hope it's not what I think it is.

The doctor motioned for the nurse to give him the blood test results, and he looked at me.

"Well, Mrs. Linnoi, according to the pregnancy test you are pregnant. You have been pregnant for about three weeks now." I was stunned. I didn't know if I wanted to be happy for myself or cry in despair. What good was this information? I have no way of telling Cloud!

"Wow, that's… good news… I guess." I responded. He gave me an odd look.

"You're not happy? You should be! However, I must discuss with you your options. If you do not want to keep the baby you can either have a surgical or non-surgical abortion. Non-surgical involves shots to make you have a miscarriage, but-"

"Oh, Dr. Nocebo, I'll keep it!" I shouted happily. He smiled.

"Well, Zharelle, it looks like you're going to be a mother. I will be checking in with you during your time here to see how your baby boy or girl is doing. How would you think the father of the baby would feel about this?" He asked. My face went completely blank.

"Well, I won't be able to tell him because he's from an entirely different planet, and-"

"And he's not going to find out because you're going to abort it, doctor." I heard a voice bellow from outside the room. Zhora and Sgt. Dunn busted into the room.

"Zhora, you're not making me get rid of meget rid of _my _baby! I don't care what you think or say! I have a right to keep this baby!" I shouted. She gave me an evil sneer.

"Doctor, since this baby's father is probably foreign-born, meaning that he is from another planet, we don't know if that baby could be a potential threat." She spat. I gave her a confused look.

"What kind of shit is that? Anybody could be a potential threat to the planet. Let's not talk about potential threats!" I yelled. She ignored it.

"Well, you're baby could have J-cells. Jenova cells are destructive cells used to create the most villainous and evil beings on the planet. I've heard, and this may or may not be true, that her potential baby's father has those cells. I think you should get rid of it. It will save us all grief." She said. I gave her a look of disbelief.

"You liar, you fucking liar! You just don't want me to be happy."

"Doctor, you should abort it." The doctor looked at me.

"Mrs. Linnoi, we have to wheel you into the surgery room now." He said. Oh no, somebody's gonna get killed up in this bitch if they try to touch me!

"You bitch, I hope you rot in hell!" I yelled as the nurses rolled me out. She gave me an evil look, and I kept on screaming.

"Doctor, I would like to have a word with you." She said.

Zhora POV

I honestly didn't want her having that baby because she'd be happy with it. I don't want anything to remind her of Cloud.

The doctor stepped to me and I placed my lips close to his ears.

"Make sure she doesn't get any medicine. I want her to suffer as much as possible." I whispered. He chuckled and nodded viciously.

"Of course, Zhora." He and Sgt. Dunn followed after the stretcher.

Now that I just saw her get wheeled out, I just realized how much power I truly have, but I want more. I think I'm ready to revive Sephiroth.


	35. Chapter Chapter ThirtyFour: Stay Strong

**A/N: I do NOT own FFVII or any of the songs by these artists. Also, there is a disturbing scene.**

Chapter Thirty Four: Stay Strong

Cloud POV

After meeting up with Don and settling the deal about the rocket, the guys and I (meaning Reno, Rude and Vincent) started our intense workout week with Barret. Luckily he came home to see Marlene and was happy to be our instructor. Now these workouts weren't so easy to do. He was making us lift weights that were heavier than we could lift; run for a long time at high inclines on the treadmill and also work out to this crazy rap music. I could handle it all, actually, but Reno was actually having a hard time.

You see, Reno doesn't take well to exercising. He's the type of guy that can lie around all day, eat McClucko's chicken tenders and indulge in himself and his girlfriend, and when Barret even muttered the word "gym" he wanted to turn the other way.

"Ay, Reno, quit being a little bitch, man. You gotta be a thug if you wanna get yo girl back." Barret said to him, handing him a fifty pound medicine ball. "Now get yo ass over there and do some crunches with the medicine ball!" He said. Reno pouted and went to the corner and began doing crunches. After ten, Reno was down for the count.

"Barret, I can't, yo." He panted. His t-shirt was drenched in sweat. Barret stopped doing pull ups and marched up to him. He nudged him with his gun arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man? You gotta get in touch with yo inner thug, bra! Listen, I can't be havin you fuck shit up like you usually do. And don't give me that 'I can't do this, yo' shit either! Suck it up!" He watched Reno do a few crunches and then went back to lifting his weights. After fifteen minutes more of pure weightlifting, Barret had us switch over to one-handed pushups.

The only person, well technically people, that I knew could do a perfect one-handed push up were Angeal and Zack. Zack could whip out a few before one could even spell "honor". Obviously the only reason why they were beasts at them was because they were ripped. I, on the other hand, took a while to get the hang of it, but now I'm slowly surpassing novice, slowly.

Barret did a few to demonstrate, and then we all followed suit. Reno, on the other hand, was lying on his stomach and sniffling. Barret stopped and growled. He walked over to Reno and flipped him over.

"Lord have mercy! I know you ain't cryin'. Reno, you betta not be fuckin' with me right now." He yelled. Reno began sobbing.

"This is too hard, yo! "He cried. "I can't do it! I'm not an Adonis, yo!" Barret grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Listen to me, your girlfriend is probably locked up somewhere waiting for them to execute her or some shit, and you've decided to crap out and give up? Reno, I'm going to make you a thug! By the end of this shit, you're gonna be jacked, wearing basketball shorts and wife beaters, and you're going to have prison braids. You gotta stay strong for yo wifey, you feel me?" He gave Reno his hand and helped him up. He brushed himself off.

"You're right, I gotta stick wid it for Fayne, yo." He got up, wiped his face and started the exercises again. He struggled a bit at first, but then he got into it. After a while, Reno was kicking ass.

"Now that's I'm talkin 'bout!" Barret yelled.

Zharelle POV

After about fifteen minutes of being wheeled and fighting, I was finally pushed into the surgery room. The lights were bright, and a crowd of doctors and nurses rushed up to surround me. I heard them moving tools and suddenly my legs were spread and bent. They strapped my feet and arms down. I tried to fight it, but then I felt one of the doctors hold me down.

"It's ok, Zharelle, this will not take long." Dr. Nocebo said. I felt something cold and hard, something metallic, rub against my leg. I bucked in uncertainty.

"Hey, where the hell is my medicine?" I asked. There was no response. I became enraged. "I swear I would kill all of you if I could." Suddenly I felt the cold object enter and screamed. The feeling was an indescribable pain, a pain as if I were being taken against my own will. The object twisted and twirled in the womb, and all I did was scream in pain. It probed and pulled harshly at the blood engorged area. Suddenly I felt something rip from inside, and I emitted a blood-curdling scream.

I remember when I was sixteen when I won my gymnastics meet. Ah, that was the best feeling in the world. My parents actually cheered for me, all my friends supported me, and I received a medal! Everything was just peaches in cream then. Oh, and I also remember when I got my first pet cat, Lux, and it was the cutest thing in existence. Yeah that was pretty good too, but there's something wrong with this picture. It's not reality; it's just my brain trying to cope with the status quo.

Dr. Nocebo took out the instrument, and according to my blurry vision I saw blood everywhere on my gown, legs and unmentionables. The pain was so immense that my body had no choice but to shut down.

Fayne POV

I have got to get out of this place. I've only been here for a few hours, and it's driving me insane. I'm next to these women that look as if they could pass for men, the food is horrible, and on top of that I'm in a confined space. But most of all, I really miss Reno. I miss his smile, his voice, hi quirks and spending time with him. I just miss being close to him.

Luckily Litvenne and I ended up sharing a cell because they didn't want to waste any time in clearing one out (those usually belong to someone that was executed not too long ago or people on death row). Litvenne was by the window trying to read her book, and I was lying in bed trying to mentally devise a plan to break out.

"How the hell do you even read with hardly any light, and you know if they catch you with the book you'll be tortured." I whispered. She looked up and then went back to reading.

"Anything's better than staying locked up in here." She responded.

"Then why don't you escape with me?" She threw down the book.

"Are you crazy? They'd kill you!" I sat up and smiled.

"Anything's better than staying locked up in here." Even if it means me dying, I still want out.

Zhora POV

I was in my apartment with Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz sitting around, and we were about to revive Sephiroth. Kadaj placed the box on the ground and motioned for me to work my magic.

"Step back, boys," I said rolling my sleeves up, "I'm going to need all the room I can get." The three men walked away from the area I was in. I emptied out the contents of the box onto the floor and then put my hands over it. I then moved my hands around above it. My hands released an ominous, red glow, and the shimmer was transmitted to the ashes. Suddenly the whole room lit up, and then there was a small explosion, knocking the four of us unconscious.

"Wake up," A deep, sexy voice bellowed. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone tall, well-built and had long grey hair kick the three men to revive them. I slowly got up.

"Sephiroth." I said quietly. He slowly turned around to me. His face was beautiful. He looked like the perfect angel, yet he had an uncanny evilness about him, my type of guy. He didn't speak at all. He waltzed around me like he was some deity. I maintained my stare.

"Who are you?" He asked. It looked as if he were really looking into my soul.

"I'm Zhora, the woman who singlehandedly revived you. Shall I harp on any other particulars? Just to let you know, I like long bike rides on the beach, eating cold pasta and-"

"How in the world did you reincarnate me? I have been dead for quite some time." He interrupted, going over to wake his three brothers up. I saw Kadaj get up and hug him tightly. However, Sephiroth didn't feel the same way.

"Brother, you know how I feel about familial bonding." He said. Kadaj nodded and backed off. Sephiroth brought his attention back on me.

"So…Zhora, what deeds am I required to do now?" He asked. I chuckled.

"Well, I revived you because I was returning a bargain, but I'll find you something to do." Trust me; I'll put him to _great _use.


	36. Chapter ThirtyFive: Discoveries

Chapter Thirty Five: Discoveries

Cloud POV

Today, before we began our last workout as a group before the trip, Barret decided to call roll. In addition, Reno was not here. Barret called our names, and we all responded. However, when he got to Reno's name, there was an immense silence. Barret looked up, and he sucked his teeth.

"Now where the hell is the Shinra idiot? I told him not to fuck wid me. Ay Ruth, give yo lover a call!" Barret relayed to Rude. Rude, who probably rolled his eyes under those aviators, groaned and got out his cell.

"It's Rude, by the way, and Reno's not my _lover _he's my best friend." He said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, yeah, Rude, Ruth, whatever the hell ya name is." We waited for a few minutes until Rude began to speak.

"Reno, where the hell are you…what do you mean you had stuff to do? Reno, you know that you have to be here at a certain time!" Rude said, pacing back in forth. Barret, who was getting extremely pissed, went up to him.

"Give me the damn phone." He said. Rude handed him the device, and Barret cleared his throat.

"Hello, Reno? This is Barret. Listen, you need to get your ass down here. I'm tired of putting up with your antics right now, cuz it's shenanigans like this that makes my pressure blow out the roof. Now I'm giving you fifteen minutes to get down here in your red sports car, you bicycle or however you get down here. But if you ain't here when da clock strikes three, Imma beat yo ass and ask questions lata." Before Reno responded, Barret hung up the phone and handed it to Rude. "Dammit, I just can't with that boy sometimes."

Five minutes later, the door to the private gym opened, and in came Reno. We all looked at him in shock.

"Ay, why you guys lookin at me like that, yo?" He asked. It was such a shock that Rude even took his shades off.

"Reno, you're wearing red basketball shorts, a white wife beater and prison braids? That is something else." Rude said with a chuckle. Barret, on the other hand, was actually astonished.

"Now that's the look of a true gangsta. From now on, I deem you Gangsta C (c for Creampuff)." Barret said. "I have made you into the epitome of an Edge Gangsta." Reno smiled happily.

"Thanks, yo. Now that I'm here let's get ta work. We got wifeys to save."

Zharelle POV

I can hardly move. My body is extremely crippled by the surgery and the trauma that I can't even think straight. Here I am lying on the cot in my cell, and I can't even look out the window to see how the weather is. Suddenly, from behind set of bars that separate our cell, I heard Millie trying to get my attention.

"Psst, Zharelle, it's Millie. Are you ok?" She asked sweetly. Gaia if only she knew the degree of pain I was in.

"Ugh, Millie, I'm in so much pain." I groaned. She sighed sadly.

"They took your baby from you, huh?" She asked. My eyes shot open.

"How the hell did you know?" I gasped, feeling a stabbing pain in my unmentionables.

"Because I and many other women went through the same thing last year." I attempted to turn my head towards her.

"Wait how old are you?"

"Now I'm seventeen, but last year when they caught me escaping from Panthras, and I was three months pregnant. When they found out during my checkup, I was used as a 'lab rat', if you will, that was a part of the Purification Project. I don't know if you've heard of it or not, but it was a project used to rid every prison woman with child of their babies. Headed by Dr. Nocebo, he and the other scientists and doctors claimed that the aborted zygotes were used for 'studies' but I think that it was honestly just to be sadistic and have control over incarcerated women. Ms. Linnoi actually help fund the project." She said. I was in shock. These poor women were stripped of their potential children for some fucking made up project just because Dr. Nocebo is sadistic and finds pleasure in the horrific pain of women, and my sister helped to fund it?

"This place is filled with a bunch of fucked up sickos." I groaned. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you that way. At least you were young and didn't need the baby. I was actually very excited about keeping mine." She nodded her head. Suddenly a bell rang, and all of the cells automatically opened.

"Well, Zharelle, it's time for lunch. Let me help you to the cafeteria." She chimed sweetly. I smiled at her and passed her my hand to help me up. Maybe a good, hot meal will help the pain, but first I have to walk over there without passing out.

Zhora POV

Today Larsah and I were eating lunch at the Windsor Café with the silver brothers (Sephiroth included). Larsah really wanted to meet tall, silver-headed and sexy, and when the two finally met she couldn't even keep her mouth closed. Every time he went to speak she would drool profusely. I honestly need to get this bitch a bib because she's just has a very bad habit of letting her spittle flow freely.

"It's surely nice to meet you, Sephiroth," She giggled as she rubbed his massive forearms and hands. She obviously just wants him to take her then and there.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Larsah," he swooned, probably just to goad her into making a fool of herself. I could tell he wasn't really sexually attracted to her. Larsah became a giggling mess. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I looked around to see Tenchi, standing behind me with a box.

"Hey, baby" He said. He gave me a kiss. Ugh, this is awkward. Here I am with four men, and my boyfriend just shows up. I noticed Sephiroth giving him an odd look.

Sephiroth POV

For some reason I feel some sort of hostility towards this random guy. I don't know why, and I shouldn't have any hostility towards him, but looking at him I'm fantasizing about stabbing him straight through the…wait. I'm just blowing everything out of proportion. I just have to get over the fact that I may be somewhat sexually attracted to Zhora. All I possibly want is a one night occurrence with her… a hit it and quit it situation. I don't want a long-term relationship. I just want sex. I've definitely been dead for far too long, Damn you, Strife.

The man handed her a box.

"Here, I was by the chocolatier, and I stopped by to get your favourite chocolates." He said. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Tenchi. These will be great for when I have to work late tonight." She said, kissing him again. My stomach churned in disgust. Ugh, Tenchi, what a hideous name.

"Well maybe I can join you when you work late." He whispered in a sultry tone. She giggled. I cleared my throat. She directed her attention towards us.

"Oh sorry, guys. Tenchi this is Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth. Guys, this is Tenchi." He shook our hands.

"It's nice to meet you all," he said when shaking my hand. I chuckled mischievously.

"Believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine." I responded. Tenchi gave me a suspicious look. I take it that he caught on to my tone.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to what you were doing before. Baby I will see you tomorrow morning I guess, unless you want me to stop by. Tell you what, I'll bring you some dinner, and we'll eat in your office tonight." He said to her. She smiled.

"Ok then, see you tonight." They kissed and he left. Gaia, they're relationship is too damn perfect. Why am I harboring feelings for a woman I just met?

Zhora POV

During the time Tenchi was here, I felt awkward. I felt as if I shouldn't be with him. The whole time I was imagining myself being with Sephiroth. What the hell is going on? Can anyone explain this to me?

"_I can." _I heard a small, familiar voice in my head. Ugh Zhara!

"_Well, Zhara, since you know so damn much about me, what's going on?" _ I thought. She sucked her teeth.

"_You're sexually attracted to Sephiroth, and you feel like he is sexually attracted to you as well. You are both giving each other vibes." _I thought about that. Maybe she's right. Maybe I am sexually attracted to him.

"_Well, what about Tenchi? Do I really love him?"_

"_They do say that if you truly love someone that you don't question it." _

"_Eh, you have a point, my dear. You have a point."_

"_I think you should think about it tonight, and see how your dinner with Tenchi goes." _She said. _"Well, I bid you adieu. I'm going to go check up on Zharelle. I haven't talked to her in a while. Tootles!" _After she left I blanked out a little. Suddenly I heard Larsah's laughter.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I blanked out for a little bit." I chuckled nervously. The rest of the crew, except for Sephiroth, laughed along. He just stared deeply into my eyes. Maybe he is sexually attracted to me, or maybe I'm just fed up with my sex life with Tenchi.


	37. Chapter ThirtySix: Attraction

**A/N: This has a small, lemony section. Enjoy.**

**Smooches,**

**-Momo**

Chapter Thirty Six: Attraction

Zhora POV

It was about six PM, and I was sitting behind my desk filling out massive amounts of paperwork. For some reason, while in the midst of doing this mundane, tedious task, I was secretly wanting, no _yearning_, for Tenchi to cancel dinner. I really like him, but tonight I really don't want to spend time with him. Gosh, I really hope that I'm not losing my feelings for him.

There was a quick knock on the door, and Larsah barged in with a stack of thick papers. I grimaced at the large pile.

"What's wrong, Zhory-poo?" She teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn, I totally need a vacation. I'm so tired of looking at these friggin papers." I moaned, reclining back in the chair. Larsah put the papers on the desk. Then a random thought came to me. "Hey, what are the Silver Brothers doing?" I asked her.

"Well… Yazoo is at the company spa getting a few treatments, Loz and Kadaj are in the mailroom organizing everyone's mail, and Sephiroth, well, the last time I checked he was upstairs in the library. If you want me to I can buzz them here." She chimed, hinting something in her voice. I chuckled.

"Larsah, I know you all too well. What the hell would I need _him _for, hmm?" I sat up. She sat down across from me and smiled coyly.

"You may not need him for professional uses, but you probably do need him for certain other activities. It's getting late, you know, and we both very well know what that means."

"Yeah, leave it to an ex-prostitute." I mumbled.

"Stripper, erm, _ex_-stripper. I made a lot of money pole dancing." She defended. The best way to get Larsah Twinsgrove's goat is to mention her past life.

"Or from giving head." I joked. She was fuming.

"Listen, at least I have the chance of doing so. I have ways of relieving my sexual tension; you don't." She growled. I sat back quietly. She's right. I hate my sex life with Tenchi. It fucking sucks!

Finally, I gave in.

"Oh Larsah, even heaven knows that I don't enjoy sex with Tenchi. We'll be going at it for five minutes, and either his mother calls, or he's ready to blow his lid. I've tried everything with him; toys, bondage, role play, and even different destinations, but it's just not clicking! I, _we _need help, Larsah." She smiled up at me.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I say you fuck Sephiroth. Just by the looks of him and the way he speaks, he's definitely a good lay. I say you should give him a go." She winked. I gave her a look of horror.

"But I don't want to cheat on Tenchi! I love Tenchi; it's just that when it comes to the bedroom, his mojo is all out of whack." She shook her head.

"I didn't say that you would have to cheat on him. Just tell him that your job is becoming too stressful, and you need some space and think that you two should take a break. Now if he wants to feel crummy and be all depressed about it, that's on him, but it now gives you the right to do whatever you please." Alright, she has a valid point.

"Well, I'll contemplate it. Maybe when he calls me back I'll tell him what you said. What if he suspects that there's another guy involved? What do I say then?" She paused and cupped her chin with her finely-manicured hand.

"Just use the old excuse. Just say, 'It has nothing to do with another guy. It's not you it's me, and I really need some time to rethink things.' Well maybe that's not how they say it in the books, but you get my drift. Honey, you worry too damn much over the most trivial things in life. Hey, my motto is men are like panties; they're there to cover your cooch when needed, but when you wanna feel free, you can get rid of them and get a new pair, or man in this case, when you need them. You can also equate the types of panties to the types of men, but that's a different story. I'm gonna go get a cupcake from downstairs in the bakery, you want a vanilla latte, babe?" She asked. I nodded yes. We kissed each other on the cheek to establish our goodbyes, and Larsah strutted out of the room.

I sighed heavily and tilted my body back again. My goodness was I under a lot of stress. I gotta keep tabs on my sister and her band of lunatics, I got a relationship that's smack dab in the middle of strengthening and going awry, and on top of that I'm having fantasies about a guy I just reincarnated! I'm in quite a pickle right now. After I took my deep breath, I went back to doing my work. Suddenly, after about five minutes or so, the phone rang. I was hesitant in answering the phone, but then I decided to do so after the third ring.

"This is Zhora Linnoi, Ambassador of Estates, how may I help you?"

"Hi Zhora, it's me, Tenchi." He swooned. I grimaced inwardly and crossed my fingers in the hope of Tenchi cancelling.

"Hi, babe. What's up?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"You know, today I was thinking that maybe we need time apart. It's not you it's me, but I think we should take some time off, do what we have to do, and then find our way back to each other." I thought about it at first, but then I began to smile. He's actually making my job easier. Now I don't have to tell him.

"Ok, I totally understand, baby. I want us to be happy, and if you feel that taking a personal break is necessary then do so. Just want yo to know that I love you, and I want you to be happy. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Zhora. I love you too." Then we both hung up the phone. I swiveled around in my chair a bit, feeling refreshed and liberated. I even chuckled a bit. Suddenly, as I was in the zone, I heard a knock at the door. I straightened myself up, swiveled back into the chair, and then I put on my "Professional Hat" again. You know, to be Zhora Linnoi it is of _utmost _importance that you were many hats and take on several personas. It's as if I have multiple personality disorder.

"Come in," I said. The door opened slowly to reveal Sephiroth. Goodness, I don't know what the hell is going on now, but it seems as if everything is ironic. Nah, forget about ironic, it's fate.

"Hello Sephiroth. Have a seat," I said, motioning to the seat in front of the desk. He sat down and looked at me dead in the eyes. Oh the way he looked at me I just wanted him to take me then and there, but I couldn't.

"I have a question for you." He asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" He paused for a minute as if he was unsure but then he opened his mouth."

"This may be random, but I was in the library, and I saw a section of books in a different language, and I was wondering what those are for."

"Those books are in Tanryn, the ancient language of Tanryth. Only certain tribes in the desert speak it, but we use those books to trace back the ancestry of the planet and to learn how the planet was civilized." I responded. He gave me a look of awe, a look that seemed sultrier than it was supposed to be. God, I was thinking about that tongue and what he could do with it. I was just thinking about…ugh I need to go home. My toy and movies are totally calling me right now.

"I thought Tenchi was supposed to eat dinner with you." He commented. I came back from my trance.

"Yeah…we were supposed to, but we decided to take some time off from each other." I responded in a quiet tone. Sephiroth took notice to this.

"If your relationship with him never resumes, you know that you're beautiful enough and charming enough to find someone else." He swooned. I crossed my legs a bit and leaned back, allowing my black skirt to raise a little to show my stockings.

"Is that so?" I asked flirtatiously. He chuckled and stood up. He slowly approached me. When he was in front of me he leaned against the desk and looked at me dead in the eyes again.

"Oh come now. You and I both know that you are very aware of your attractiveness, _Mrs. Linnoi_." He said, kissing my hand softly. Oh his lips felt like heaven against my smooth skin. Now, I just needed for his lips to be somewhere other than my hand.

"Of course I do, but you and I both know how you are very aware of your attractiveness as well. Remember those women in the square today?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Please, they're just as bad as your friend, Larsah, if not worse. They couldn't stop drooling. Ah women these days. They all need bibs, well except for a few." He said, his hand began to travel up to my face. He cupped it with his strong hand. I winced a little in impatience.

"And what kind of women are you referring to, hmm?" I asked. He felt out the structure of my face and growled hungrily.

"Well, women like you play hard to get, and you don't want yourselves to be vulnerable to men, especially men like me. But I'll let you in on a valuable secret. Men like me _always _know the weaknesses of women like you." He said, bringing our faces closer, my breath hitched. "Your weaknesses are that you allow mere attraction to cloud your thinking, and you seem so sexually frustrated right now that you're body is just begging for me to take it." Damn why does he have to read me?

He kissed me passionately, and I moaned into it. The kiss was so good, especially when he began to incorporate his tongue. After at least ten minutes of lip-locking he pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth. He's an experienced man in many ways.

"Damn, that was good," I panted. He smiled and placed me on the desk. I spread my legs a little, and he placed himself between them, grinding his hips slowly and torturously.

"Ah, fuck," I sighed. He chuckled and ground harder, making my back arch. I began to feel something, big hard and heavy against my core. He lowered himself, and he began to slowly kiss at my inner thighs. I began to pant. This was all too much for me.

"You are really reacting to this." He said, rubbing the front of my drenched panties. I groaned.

"Stop teasing- ah me." I moaned. He chuckled and then sauntered around the desk and stood behind me. He began to kiss the back of my neck as one of his hands snaked around my middle and was placed in front of my underwear. He slowly went under the fabric began to run there. I went crazy.

I felt the most intense pleasure from his languid strokes. My eyes couldn't stay open, and my body felt weak. I was slowly losing my control.

"You like this don't you?" He whispered into my ear, nibbling on the lobe. I moaned in agreement. "I want you to look at that mirror there and tell me what you see." He groaned. I cried out as I felt him rub harder. I wanted to scream, but I had to stifle it. I don't want to lose my job.

I looked at the mirror and saw him pleasuring me. He was watching the whole scene through the glass as well.

"I-ugh, see you touching me and caressing me." I cried. I felt myself grow hot. He started to notice my flushed look and began to go harder.

"You're so close. Just come, my dear. There's no reason that I wouldn't let you." Suddenly I felt my body become extremely warm, and I released, feeling my core contract pleasurably and his mouth covering mine to make me quiet. After I came down from my high he took his fingers out and sucked lightly. Damn I need to go home…now!

"You taste good." He moaned. I laid down on the desk. Damn that orgasm was intense. I didn't want to move.

"Maybe I think we need to slow it down a bit." I panted. He laughed, walking towards me and giving me a final kiss.

"Well, judging by what just happened, going slower would only piss you off more. I'm off to the hotel, my dear. Call me if you need me tonight." He said, hinting at something. I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, I need you..._


	38. Chapter ThirtySeven: Control

**A/N: This whole chapter is basically a huge dark lemon wrapped into one. Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Control

Zhora POV

I can't believe it. I actually let that man touch me! That sexy, strong and extremely clever man had his way with me…and I enjoyed every minute of it. Here I am, sprawled out on my desk and basking in the afterglow of my orgasm, and I'm just realizing that he just took advantage of me.

It's not that I enjoyed the fact that he was able to control me; it was _what _he did to me. I hate being out of control. In every situation I have to be the one controlling the marionette, not being the marionette itself. Now that I've met Sephiroth, I really have my hands full.

When I came back to my senses, I pulled myself together and left to go home. The whole taxi ride home I was quiet. Usually I converse with the driver, I tell him a thing or two about me, and that's what happens, but tonight, I couldn't even find a way to talk to him. I just need to get home and sleep on this. Yeah, sleep will help some…hopefully.

I ran straight up to my apartment and stripped down for a quick shower. Then I just put on deodorant and flopped into my bed. Fuck it, I don't need clothes, I'm going to sleep.

Sephiroth POV

I was lying awake in bed bored, and suddenly I thought of something. I had the urge to get into a few dreams tonight, preferably Zhora's. I feel like taking control again.

I got into a comfortable position, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Yeah, this is definitely going to be a fun moment._

Zhora POV

_The room was pitched black. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but to no avail, there was no way in hell I was going to see anything. Suddenly there were red lights coming on, and I heard helpless whimpering. When the room was fully illuminated it revealed some sort of torture chamber, and Zharelle was beaten and battered and chained to the wall. She was crying and screaming as she saw Cloud trying to release himself from the restraints on the floor. The restrained and gagged couple both looked out of control, and this made me feel sadistically happier. _

_Then out of the blue I saw Sephiroth, who was only clad in tight, black pants, his beautiful torso exposed, emerge from the darkness. He walked over to me and kissed me passionately, making sure to grope me all over. I gasped as I felt myself become aroused. After the kiss was done he smiled at me in an evil way and brought his lips towards my ear._

"_I have them here to do what you please to them. Cloud, especially, is all yours." He whispered, prophesying my next move. I walked over to Cloud and slowly began to kiss and nip at his exposed skin, making sure to look up at his lover chained to the wall._

"_Sister, you must be dying to just touch him again. You probably don't even remember how his cock feels." I laughed, kissing teasingly at the skin right about his pants' fly. He groaned, Zharelle began to cry even harder and close her eyes. I'm loving every single minute of this. As I was slowly fiddling with his zipper I saw Sephiroth saunter over to her and stroke her hair in a sick yet oddly loving manner. Cloud tried to escape my grasp, but I held his hips down._

"_You know, I think it's in your best interest to watch these two." He said to her. She gave him a disgusted look as if she would have spat on him if she weren't gagged. He chuckled at her reaction._

"_You're sister may teach you a thing or two about Cloud Strife. If I were in a more… let's just say, naughty, mood I would have taken you right here on this wall, but I felt like the nicest thing for me to do is to let you watch these two. It's not that you're an ugly girl because clearly you aren't; I just want to enjoy watching you have something taken from you that you love most. Now watch." He said. I was ready to pull down his pants, but I stopped myself._

"_You know what, Sephiroth?" I started. He drew his attention to me._

"_What, my dear?" _

"_For some reason, I have the notion that Mr. Strife is well endowed, but I don't know yet." I mocked. Zharelle looked as if she were ready to kill me. _

"_Well why don't you take a look. Your eyes won't deceive you." He responded. I nodded and slowly pulled down to reveal his member, standing large, hard and proud as ever. I giggled as if I were a child in a candy shop._

"_My, this is just how I imagined it; long, thick, hard and heavy. Sister, you must really enjoy yourself." I said rubbing it teasingly with the tip of my fingers. He tried to stifle a moan. "I just wonder how it tastes." I giggled. The couple's eyes shot open in horror. Sephiroth's mouth curled in a horrid smile. _

"_Well, why don't you give it a lick, Zhora?" It won't hurt, now would it?" He said, his voice pooling with evil undertones. I shook my head and began to slowly suck at the turgid flesh. I heard him moan under the gag, and I decided to take the gag off, just to let Zharelle hear him. He was totally enjoying this, though he didn't want to. I began to suck harder and faster, making sure to scrape my teeth torturously. He groaned aloud._

"_Oh, fuck! I'm-ahh, begging you pl-please. Stop," He staggered. I then slowly took my mouth from around him and raised my skirt a little. I was ready to take him. I positioned myself on his tip and looked up at her. She wanted to sob._

"_Well, I think it's time for me to remind you of what it feels like." I said. I slowly sat on it, and I felt like I wanted to scream. It was the best feeling I've felt in a while. Cloud moaned again. When I was fully on it, I began to rock furiously, making sure to feel all of him against my sweet spots. I sighed and arched my back, making sure to look directly at Sephiroth and Zharelle. He was getting quite aroused while she was sobbing uncontrollably. _

"_Oh, Seph, this is so good." I gasped, my eyes fluttering from feeling something against my special spot. He moaned hungrily and began to kiss me intensely; all the while my prey was lying under me and was trying to squirm away. However I knew he was enjoying this. Suddenly I felt my body getting close, and I lifted my hips a little and slammed down hard, sending us both into a moaning fit. I contracted around him as I felt him release. When I was done with him I _slid off of him and gave him one last kiss.

"_Thank you for that." I said in a relieved tone. Zharelle's face went blank and she fainted. Poor baby, she probably couldn't handle it. What a laugh. Suddenly the couple disappeared out of sight. Sephiroth was slowly approaching me, and I felt a bit uncomfortable, but something in me wanted him. I began to back up as he stepped forward until suddenly I felt my legs bump into something soft. I fell back onto a…bed? Wait, why is the bed here?_

_He laughed as he watched me look at him in fright. He knelt in front of me, and I tried to get away, but he managed to pin my arms down._

"_You don't know how much I enjoy taking control of you and watching you try your damndest to regain it." He crooned. I struggled against him but couldn't find a way to get out of his tight yet highly sexy grasp. Suddenly I was on my stomach and miraculously tied up with rope. My eyes were then covered with a blindfold. Suddenly I felt my clothes being ripped off of me, and something big but hard and covered was rubbing against my opening._

"_Please," I whimpered, feeling totally out of control. He slapped my ass harshly._

"_Please what? Beg." He said rubbing harder. I cried out._

"_Please, Sephiroth. Take me." I whined. He chuckled. Then I felt the same large, hard object but instead it was uncovered. I felt it rub against my core, and I just wanted to feel all of it._

"_Beg more. I like hearing you whimper." He whispered into my ear, pushing the tip in slightly. I gasped._

"_Sephiroth I want more, please. I want you hard, fast and rou-oh god yes!" I cried. He slammed himself roughly into me, and I just went crazy. Every time he entered I screamed in pure pleasure. He just knew what he was doing._

"_Ugh, you like this don't you? Tell me." He commanded. I stayed silent. I loved it, but I wanted to still keep some control. He slapped my ass again. "Say it."_

"_I like it." I grumbled. He stopped. I sighed._

"_Tell me what you like about it or I'll stop and leave you here this way." He threatened. I gulped. _

"_I love how much you fill me up. Mmm, you're so thick, and you know what spots to hit." I moaned. He began to pick up the pace again, forcefully hitting my spot. I was going to erupt. Suddenly I began to contract. I was close._

"_Come for me." He panted. "Oh yes, you feel so warm and tight, Gaia." I came. Hard. I couldn't stop screaming. My body felt amazing, especially around him. I then felt him pull out and release all over my back. I shuttered. He took off the blindfold and untied me._

"_Look at you, my dear, all helpless and out of control. As long as I'm fucking you, I'll always be your master." He growled, kissing me. Then the room went black. _


	39. Chapter ThirtyEight: When I'm Small

**A/N: As you very well know, Square Enix owns FFVII, and Phantogram owns the song and the song title I used for the name of this chapter. It's a bitchin' song, and you guys should check them out if you don't already know who they are already. OHHH, and I thank EVERYONE for reading my newest story, One Call Away! I'm souped about all the subscriptions and reviews!**

**Smooches!**

**~Momo**

Chapter Thirty Eight: When I'm Small

Cloud POV

I awoke in the middle of the night sweating profusely and panting heavily. I then felt something sticky and looked under the covers.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself. I can't believe I just got off to some fucked up dream. How the hell did that happen? I got up and took off my sheets and underwear, throwing them into the hamper. I got new sheets and then put them on. I tried to fall asleep again, but to no avail. I was wide awake. I really need to get Zharelle back again. I can't live like this anymore.

I needed help. Here I am, trapped underground, trapped under serious depression and despair, and I don't even have the willpower to get back up for fresh air. I've just been going crazy, and I don't even know how to stop this downward spiral. Then it struck me. I _need to go back to Aerith's _church.

Ever since that incident happened last month, I have not been back to the church for any reason, and now I felt like I needed Aerith and Zack most; right at the brink of insanity; right at the brink of depression. I walked into the dilapidated building, automatically feeling the presence of two beings. I walked past the pews, and into the flower patch, hoping that if I called out to them they would answer. I sat down and looked up at the sky, searching for answers, searching for hope. I picked up a flower and held it close to my heart.

"Zack, Aerith, I do not know if you're listening right now, and I don't know if you have the time or patience to, but right now I need you. I came here because I knew you two would probably listen over everyone else around now. Tifa was right, I go all around the world, in hopes of saving the world and in hopes of being a hero, but now I can't play hero. Zack, you specifically told me to maintain my Honor, but I have yet to do so, and Aerith I know you've _always _been one of my biggest support systems, but I feel like I'm a disgrace to the two of you. I feel small and helpless right now, and it's hell." There were small tears painting my face; painting my story of sadness and weakness.

"We're here, Cloud. We've always have been and will be in the future." Aerith crooned, her voice sounding pure and compassionate. I heard Zack grunt in agreement. I looked up at the sky.

"Spiky, Aerith and I both know that you are going through hell and back right now. We understand how hard it must be to really love someone who's far away, and you have to rescue them, but we also know that as an ex-SOLIDER you are better than someone who wallows in self-pity and depression. You _know _you can do this Cloud. You have to go get Zharelle and her friends back. There's not much time left. No go, Cloud. You've got a rocket to catch." He said. I smiled at the sky.

"Thank you…Zack, Aerith." I ran out of the building. I think I'm ready to move on.

Zhora POV

I never woke up feeling as aroused and shocked as I did now. My body was literally shaking from desire, and I was too shocked to even act upon my temptations. In my dream, it was the second time that Sephiroth has taken advantage of me sexually, and I wasn't going to allow him the satisfaction of a third time.

This Saturday morning I did my usual: woke up, showered, put on my silken robe and then walk into the kitchen for a nice breakfast of a fruit parfait and granola. But this morning was different. I always expect for myself to be alone at this hour, not for a Silver-haired man to be sitting there reading the newspaper. I was pissed; extremely pissed because I knew that the more I was around him the greater of a chance there was for him to control me. I walked over to the table and slammed my hands on the table. He wasn't even startled.

"Hello, Zhora." He said calmly, flipping the page of the paper. I rolled my eyes and ripped the paper out of his hands.

"Why the fuck are you in my house? I didn't tell you that you can show up whenever you please." I said harshly. After taking away the newspaper, I noticed that he was in nothing but boxer briefs. I blushed. He looked up at me with a cold yet sex-filled stare. I became frightened.

"Zhora, relax there is no reason for you to be rude. I am your guest, and you should treat me as such. If you would like for me to leave then say so." He said calmly. I was a little shocked by his tone, but I also felt as if it were a precursor to something else. I sighed and looked towards the door.

"Leave… _now_." I said while pointing to the door. He laughed.

"Well, I would love to oblige you, but as you can very well see I don't have any clothes on." This is a set up; a fucking sham for him to probably seduce me again. It's not happening.

"Listen, I can get a bathrobe for you, but you're not staying here; especially since you came here without letting me know or me _allowing _you to show up." I started off to my room to get him a robe, and suddenly I felt something pull me and push me down onto the couch. I was terrified. His entire weight was on top of me, and I thought of ways to escape. I knew that I could easily just shock him or shape shift into a bug and fly away, but I was too scared to activate my powers.

He grinned down at me with an evil stare, marveling at my horror-filled countenance. His hands began to explore my body through the light fabric of the robe. I shuttered, enjoying the touches yet cursing myself for not putting on any clothes under it. I squirmed against him, hoping that he would let me be, but there was no use. _He _was in control.

"Oh Zhora, if only you could just realize that you'll never win with me." He said as he began to nonchalantly and slowly untie the belt of my robe. I kicked and thrashed at him, but this didn't affect him in the least bit. When he was done untying it his hands began to go any and everywhere they could plant themselves. Suddenly, before he could go any farther with his ministrations, there was a knock at the door. I gained enough strength to push him off of me to go see who it is.

"Who is it?" I asked, speaking through the intercom. The person coughed.

"It's Marissa. I've come to discuss a few things with you." She said. Great, now the Sgt. Dunn is here I can probably just stuff Sephiroth in my room.

"Ok, just a second." I motioned for him to get up and go into my room, but he wouldn't budge. He wanted to make me miserable. Then I approached him and got down on my knees. I had no choice but to give in. "Sephiroth, please. I'll do anything for you if you would just go into the room." I whispered, already regretting the bargain I just thwarted myself into. He chuckled softly yet evilly and waltzed into my bedroom, probably scheming about what he can make me do. I tied my robe again and opened the door.

Sgt. Dunn said no words when she entered the apartment. She just sat down on the couch. I sat in the chair opposite of her. She sighed and rubbed her face, expressing much stress.

"Listen, you're sister is being irresponsive. She will not eat; she will not go to see Dr. Nocebo for her follow up, and early this morning, she woke up screaming and crying. But the cake-topper was that she won't even move. If you even go near her, all she'll say is 'Cloud. I want to see Cloud. Cloud. Cloud.' and it's pissing me off because when it comes time to interrogate her she won't respond in a favourable way." She ranted. I chuckled.

"You see, Marissa, we can totally use this as an advantage for us. Zharelle's irresponsiveness is due to her desperation to see her lover. If we simply slip his name to her during interrogation, she will desperately want to see him, and we will say to her that she will not be able to see or talk to him unless she can give us the information that we want. And the trick is that hopefully get what we need, and she'll never speak to him. The one, at this point, that I'm worried about is Jetts. You see, Fayne Jetts is just plain stubborn. She'll never listen to us." I responded. She nodded.

"I see what you mean. I just hope that we can get to we need from her before she does something drastic to herself." She said. I sighed.

"Let's hope so."

Zharelle POV

I cried. I cried, and I cried and I cried some more, hoping that I could seek refuge in my tears. But there was no hope in them. I had the worst dream ever. It was depressing and traumatizing, and I could not do anything to save Cloud from Zhora. _Nothing_! All I did stay hooked to the wall, and I didn't even attempt to get myself out of the fetters. I never felt so small in my life. I am miserable. I lost my child, my life and soon after Cloud. I can't take this anymore.

I sat on my knees on the cold floor. I didn't budge, nor did my stoic, cold stare falter. I just sat there as if I were a lifeless piece of trash. Other inmates and the guards tried to shake my trance, but nothing fazed me. I was stuck. I couldn't even speak. The only thing I could say was Cloud's name.

Suddenly, when I thought that all hope was lost, a bright light shown through my window, and I heard a small voice in my head.

_Zhara. _ I thought to myself. She sighed sadly.

_Zharelle. You can't live life this way. You must fight this. The old you would have never let this come over her. You've let yourself become small, and only you can get back to where you want and need to be_. She responded somberly. I shook my head, the first movement I did in hours.

_I want to speak to Cloud, Zhara. Let me speak to him. _ I demanded.

_Then speak to him. You can speak to him, but you have to reach out to him first_. I sat in silence for a minute with my eyes closed, but then I slowly came to and began to try to contact him mentally. It took a few tries and some major willpower to do so, but I think I finally got through to him.

"_Cloud!" I shouted. We were standing in a white room, and the floor was covered with lilies. He was facing away from me. He turned to me and stood there, struck by surprise and sheer happiness. He ran towards me and we were intertwined in a passionate kiss and embrace. His lips felt as if I never had forgotten how they felt, and his embrace was warm and loving. It was as if I remembered what made me fall in love with this man._

"_Zharelle, oh I've missed you so much. I couldn't even sleep at night, worrying and crying and praying for your safety. I've been making myself sick over all of this. I need you." He said, his tears staining my dingy prison clothes. He cried even harder when he saw how dirty and abused I looked._

"_Cloud, I'm sorry you have to see me this way. It's been so hard without you, and there's so much to tell you, but we don't have much time yet." I clutched his hands tightly, and we kissed again. He kissed my hands._

"_Trust me, I'll be leaving for you soon, and I will kill anyone and anything that stands in my way of getting to you. There is no way in hell I will allow this to happen again." We embraced again and shared one last kiss as the room faded into the jail cell again._

Now that I've seen Cloud again, I have a newfound power: hope.


	40. Chapter ThirtyNine:Senses

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's Momo once again, and as you can see I'm back to writing on TWAS after like…a three month hiatus. I can honestly say that over that time period I missed this thing and am very happy that I returned to it. I do not own any of the stuff owned by Square Enix, but I do own this plotline. Finally, I want to warn you that this chapter contains lemony goodness. **

**Also, before I jump into this I would like thank Mizperceived for this dope-ass idea in the first place. She **_**always **_**knows what to suggest in order to make my writing an easier task and **_**much **_**more pleasurable to read.**

**Smooches,**

**~And Momo was Loco**

Chapter Thirty-nine: Senses

Zhora POV

After Sgt. Dunn finally left the apartment, I huffed and waltzed over to my bedroom door, throwing it open in disgust. To my dismay, I was "welcomed" by Sephiroth lying on my bed and reading something, his now very visible…_package_ exposed through his underwear.

"Sephiroth, get off my bed please, and what the hell are you reading now?" I asked, tapping on the footboard to get his attention. He chuckled deeply.

"Oh it's nothing. I was just perusing your diary. Please don't mind if I was invading-."

"Asshole, how the fuck did you even get a hold of that? Give it to me!" I yelled, quickly reaching over to obtain it from him. He swiftly evaded my arm and sat in my small armchair beside the bookshelf.

"There are some _great _entries in here. Ooh, here's a good one. Dear journal, I am afraid that I am not as attracted to Tenchi as I initially was. Not only does he seem a bit dry to me, our sex life is also a true horror story. It's unfortunate for me to say that I can hardly get pleasure without him ready to blow his lid. In fact, I don't even recall myself _ever _genuinely begging for more or even having an actual orgasm. Our sex life is bland, and traditional, and to be quite honest with you, Diary, I am now praying for a certain silver-haired, strong and well-hung man to _fuck _my brains out and t-."

"Give me my journal now." I growled. He chuckled at me and threw the small booklet onto the bed. He inched over to me and brought our faces close enough to where they were barely touching. He cupped my chin in one of his hands and placed the other onto my ass. I was frozen.

"And for the record," he began, bringing his lips closer to my ear, "I made up the last little tidbit, but knowing you it's probably a fantasy of yours." I growled angrily and pushed him away. As I tried to walk out of the room he grabbed my hand and forced me to sit on the bed. He sat beside me and held my hand.

"I want to ask you something." He said, looking deep into my eyes. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"What?"

Sephiroth brought himself closer to me, his gaze never faltering.

"When was the last time you were _properly _pleasured, disregarding it being caused by yourself?" he asked. At first I was taken aback by his inquiry but soon began to ponder the answer for it.

"The only time I can recall is was that time when we were in my office." I replied with a small blush. The silver-haired man chuckled.

"I thought so. Hmmm, Zhora, why don't you and I play a little game?" his eyes lit up with lust with a twinge of mischievousness.

"What _kind _of game?" I answered back with a raised eyebrow. He laughed to himself and pushed me roughly onto my back.

"Well you're about to see. Why don't you just lay there, close your eyes and relax while I take care of everything else." I heard him exit the room and walk around the house as if he were searching for something. Even though shortly after I heard a few small crashes and bangs coming from the kitchen, I resisted the urge to go investigate. Finally, when I heard him return to the room, I tried to reopen my eyes, but they were soon covered with a dark cloth. _Ohh… not this again…_

"Sephiroth, come on. You know that I don't really go for this blindfolding shi-_hey_, why are you tying me up and snatching my robe off? Listen, you better not be trying to hold me hostage because I still have a job to do. " I groaned, attempting to free myself of the cloth fetters. But to no avail, I was naked and bound very tight and very well.

"I'm only going to hold you hostage for this moment, my dear, and you're going to _love _every minute of it," he purred. I felt him softly place himself beside me on the bed and rested his hands on my arms.

"What kind of game is this?" I asked again, feeling a bit more frightened then I initially was. He laughed softly.

"In the game we're about to play, _you_, the bound party of the group, are going to learn how to react to certain things without the ability of sight," he replied, caressing my arms and then taking his hands away. I breathed in nervously as I heard him open something and then close it. It sound like…one if those squeezable bottle tops. I heard Sephiroth rub his hands with something liquid-like in his hands. I was opening my mouth as if I was going to say something, but my lips were soon met by his in an intense, passionate kiss. I moaned into the kiss as our tongues danced in each other's mouths.

Suddenly he ended the kiss, and seconds later I felt his warm breath teasing the side of my neck.

"This game is _so _not fair," I gasped as I felt him nip and lightly suck at my neck. Damn, this was getting too arousing for my liking. He laughed.

"Well who said that games were always meant to be fair?" I then gasped as I felt his warm, slick hands return to my arms. Sephiroth slowly dragged them across my arms and stopped at my shoulders. He sucked harder on my neck. He stopped abruptly and brought his lips to my ear.

"Tell me how this feels," he whispered, bringing his hands slowly towards my breasts. My back arched slightly as I felt his nimble fingers graze against my pert nipples.

"Ah." I moaned softly. His hands continued to play with my breasts as I squirmed under him. This excited him as he began to plant rough kisses all the way down to my navel, making sure to tease my skin with his languid tongue. Damn, why does this feel so much better than before?

"Tell me, Zhora." He groaned forcefully as his tongue played with my navel. I was going insane.

"It-mmm-feels g-good," I groaned as I felt him drift lower and lower. When he finally got to the junction of my stomach and my pelvis, he kissed at the skin there passionately, causing me to moan louder. I felt his warm, slick hands rub softly at the bare skin of my core.

"Wh-what is that liquid you're using? It's nice."

"Massage oil. Hmm, looks like _someone's _been shaving." Sephiroth chuckled. I scoffed.

"Thanks for sharing." I sighed as I felt his hands caress my hot skin from the top of my thighs to my feet. Ugh I was ready for him to take me… _hard_.

"I like it. I love a shaved pussy. Mmm, it's so pink." He moaned. Suddenly I felt him roughly suck at the skin of my inner thighs. Just the feeling and the sound of his mouth and tongue sucking at the skin was enough to make me go wild.

"Fuck." I cursed quietly as I felt his tongue lick teasingly at my now slit. Oh, how I wanted to just grab his head and make him eat me out like no one else has ever done before.

"My are we wet?" he asked, delving deeper into my hot slit. I wanted to cry out at the feeling of his skilled tongue probe my entrance tauntingly, but he made me suck his finger.

Suddenly, as I thought the worst of the torture was over, I felt his tongue slowly drag over my clit. God, I wanted to moan out his name.

"Ah, more." I pleaded involuntarily as he sucked the love button. My body was getting hot, and I was trying my damndest not to moan his name, but fuck it was good!

I heard that menacing chuckled that he had been doing since we started this little "game". It was if he were saying to me, "Yeah, bitch, I know how to make you scream like the little slut you are."

Then…he stopped, and I wanted to curse him out.

"Fuck you, Sephiroth." I spat angrily, my body now craving his touches again. He laughed.

"Not yet, Zhora, we've just started." He replied. I felt him get off of the bed and walk off somewhere in the room. I heard him open a drawer and then search through it. He was humming playfully to himself as he searched and then grunted and closed the drawer as if he found what he wanted. He padded over to the bed a sat back down. A few seconds later I heard a soft buzzing sound, and I gasped.

"Relax, little one," he sighed, dragging the vibrator right above my clit, "hmmm, I wonder what you used this interesting object for." He stated in a mockingly innocent tone. I growled.

"Don't try to act all coy." I panted. Then my pants turned into squeals of delight as I felt the vibrating phallus rub against my slit.

"Well now, Zhora, what do you use this for?" he asked, pushing the tip into my opening.

"Oh, I fucking hate you right now." I moaned, my back arching painfully against the restraints and off of the bed. He groaned at how my body reacted.

"Heh, you must use this to pleasure yourself, hmm?" he moaned as he shoved the thick toy into me. I moaned loudly.

"Yes," I sighed quietly. He scoffed.

"I'm sorry. Say that again?" He moved it in and out viciously, making sure to hit all the spots that would make me squirm. I was feeling myself get closer and closer to ecstasy.

"Yes, fuck yes! Oh, Sephiroth, you're going to make me come." I moaned. All of a sudden, in conjunction with thrusting the toy, he began to suck on my love button again. My eyes rolled back at the beautiful sensations. I then felt my core erupt with a strong, pleasurable feeling. I moaned aloud as pleasure rippled through my body. When the orgasm finally subsided, Sephiroth took out the toy and turned it off.

"Damn, you really enjoyed yourself, huh?" he joked, rubbing my leg lovingly. I scoffed. He pressed his lips against mine one final time, and then I heard him pop the waistband of his underwear. I sighed.

After about a minute of waiting I felt his hot fingertips dance sensually across my skin. His strong, big, hands grasped my hips roughly, and I felt something very hard, thick and big graze my core. This was it.

He kissed my lips once more before plunging into me, and instinctively I couldn't help but moan out loud. He started off slow and deliberate, making sure that I felt every inch and movement. But as he continued on with this pace, I began to feel a bit desperate for a faster and harder pace. However, I just couldn't bring myself to voice that.

Our tongues danced in our mouths as his member stroked the insides of my sensitive core slower and slower. I was totally getting aggravated by this, and now I had no choice but to let him know.

"Sephiroth, please. You're going too slow," I groaned impatiently, struggling against the restraints. He chuckled. Suddenly he stopped and slowly pulled out of me. I felt him get off the bed, and then I felt him tug at the restraints to release me. He finally pulled off my blindfold, and my eyes were first greeted by his beautiful eyes looking deep into mine.

Without saying a word, he roughly grabbed me by my hips and positioned me on top of his member, the front of my body facing in the opposite direction. I was quite frightened by this.

Before he could even enter me, I stopped him.

"Sephiroth, I've never been on top before. I'm a little… _scared._" We stayed silent for a few seconds, but then he rubbed my thigh reassuringly.

"Trust me, this will make you feel _so _good," he groaned. I relaxed my body and allowed for him to fully enter me. I sighed at the feeling of being full again, and I allowed him to guide me. His hands grabbed onto my hips, and he pushed my body back a bit.

He thrusted hard into me, and I moaned in pure ecstasy; wanting him to go harder but cursing myself for enjoying it so much. My body felt like it was on fire, and my eyes rolled back at the way it felt. Sephiroth looked me in the eyes hungrily, as if he were certain that he would never get this chance again in his life.

And then… it stopped. He laid there at a standstill, not even faltering to wipe the sweat off of his head. I was pissed.

"Seph, why did you stop?" I whined as I tried to move to cause some sort of friction. He sighed.

"I want you to take control. Move yourself." He commanded. I looked at him as if he were crazy. He then chuckled and grabbed onto my hips as he lifted me up. He slowly guided me in an up and down motion, making sure that I was able to get my own pace created. I went slowly, eager to feel all the sensations thwarted at me. Placing my hands on his stomach, I was able intensify the beautiful feeling. I was lost.

"Ugh, Sephiroth, this feels so-_fuck_!" I was close and him just rubbing my love button just made feel like I was closer. I looked into his piercing eyes, lust pooling out of them. He cupped my cheek.

"Zhora, you're so beautiful." He gasped. My pace quickened as I bit my bottom lip in utter pleasure. Suddenly he thrusted up to meet me, filling me up more than ever and hitting my special place. My eyes rolled back severely as I cried out and spasmed, sending Sephiroth over edge with me. As we came down from our high, I hopped off and laid beside him, allowing him to wrap his arms around me. He kissed my neck passionately yet gingerly, and I, unfortunately, had the cheesiest, stupidest smile plastered on my face. He chuckled.

"You're smiling, aren't you?" he asked as his face was buried into my neck, inhaling my scent. I gasped.

"Unfortunately I am." He chuckled again.

"See, I told you that you'd love it." He kissed my neck. "You know, my love, you may be a prude at work, but in the bedroom you're a completely different person. It's as if sex brings out the kinkiness and passion within you."

"Ha! So now I'm a prude?"

"Well… I would say so. You're so standoffish and unapproachable, but I like having to delve through each layer of you to get to the center." He reached over and kissed me on the lips. I moaned.

"Well Sephiroth," She began, "I'm going to take a nap. I expect that you have my bath already run. We're going for a night out on the town tonight." I said, getting comfortable in his embrace and falling asleep. He sighed happy and kissed my shoulder.

"Yes…we shall."


End file.
